DOPE
by gagaprincess
Summary: UA. Vegeta es un mercenario de Freezer, después de que su planeta se destruyera. Bulma es la hija del mejor ciéntifico a las ordenes de Freezer. Ambos se conocen desde niños y algo entre ellos ira surgiendo. Pero Shatoshi, el sobrino de Freezer, no les pondrá nada fácil la situación, al estar encaprichado de Bulma. ¿Qué hará Freezer por su sobrino? ¿Cómo les afectará esto a ellos?
1. la cría y el orgulloso

Notas autora: la imagen está hecha por mí misma. Podeís ver más en mi cuenta de Dart,

Planeta Vegeta. Un príncipe orgulloso de unos siete años, estaba a punto de partir hacia una estrella que quería ocupar el gran tirano al que obedecían,Freezer. Los saiyans estaban bajo todo su poder, sin darse cuenta delo que estaba cerca de mañana el pequeño Vegeta , después de acabar su entrenamiento,estaba partiendo a la base del ' todopoderoso Freezer' para mandarle sus respetos antes de partir. Al entrar a la sala, los dos esbirros de Freezer le echaron hacia atrás, pero algo en él, quizás su gran fuerza para su edad,convenció a Freezer que pasara a su sala, mostrando interés afectivo en él.

-Vegeta,cumple con tu cometido...- sin girarse apenas, seguía con su rostro pálido. Entonces un pequeño chiquillo moreno, muy atractivo, salió de detrás de un asiento mirando fijamente a Vegeta y a Freezer. Era su sobrino, Shatoshi. Freezer cuidaba de él con mucho esmero, y le consentía todo lo que pedía. Aunque no le sometía a muy duros entrenamientos, ya que estaba muy mal criado y no hacía más que salirse con la suya. El pequeño Vegeta le miró fijamente con recelo. Era un mocoso débil a sus ojos. Solo con siete años de edad, Vegeta ya había conquistado varios planetas, mientras ese mequetrefe se quedaba bajo las piernas de su tío.

-Sí,maestro Freezer- se giró y se marchó de allí, encontrándose en el pasillo con un joven Nappa.

-¿ ya te despediste de Freezer, mi señor?- acomodó la capa de príncipe al pequeño Vegeta

-Sí,¿acaso te importa mucho?- le miró con sus cejas arrugadas

-No claro...- sonrió Nappa con delicadeza- ¿se ha despedido de su padre?-

-Hmp-se cruzó de brazos- No importa, no tengo tiempo, ya le veré cuando vuelva, seguro que está ganduleando por ahí-

Digamos que Vegeta no tenía mucha relación con su padre, el rey. Desde que nació, el rey Vegeta le encargó su educación y cuidados a Nappa. Ordenandole además que sometiera a su hijo a duros entrenamientos desde que nació. Aún así, Vegeta sabía que su padre era muy respetado y querido por su pueblo. Pero, Vegeta solo estaba orgulloso de él por su título de príncipe,nada más.

Vegeta y Nappa se dirigían a las cámaras de las capsulas, entonces, en un pasillo, detrás de un pilar, una pequeña niña se asomó.

-¡Vegeta !- se tiró al cuello de él. Parecía ser una niña de cinco años,con el pelo azul recogido en dos coletas, vestida con un vestido fino y delicado, rosado.

-¡¿Qué haces?! - Vegeta se separó rápidamente de ella muy mosqueado. Se trataba de Bulma , la hija del científico más cualificado a las ordenes de Freezer. Ambos, ella y su padre,poseían una mente increíble. Ella con solo cuatro años de edad, ya creó un nuevo prototipo de cápsula junto a su padre, claro. Vegeta y ella se conocieron desde muy pequeños, su padre era el encargado de armar sus salas de entrenamiento. Parecía tener un cariño muy especial hacia Vegeta.

-Papá me dijo que te ibas- sonrió con dulzura- venía a despedirme de mi príncipe-sus ojos se volvieron un pequeño corazón y hizo una pequeña reverencia. Nappa sonrió con gracia al ver ese gesto. Le gustaba ver como el pequeño Vegeta en su infancia tan dura, recibía por lo menos el cariño de una niña tan pequeña y dulce.

-Arg, apártate , no empieces, ¡ y te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu príncipe!-gritó el orgulloso Vegeta alzando su puño-

-Oh,siempre tan rebelde-bajó su mirada inflando sus mofletes enfadada- para que te enteres,yo también me voy, a una misión de investigación con mi papá-sonrió con orgullo, demostrando que no solo él era importante.

-¿Ya mi qué? - la miró con un desprecio orgulloso, pero con un toque afectivo entre ellos- vamos Nappa, y no me distraigas más, debemos partir cuanto antes y no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-

-Rebelde...tonto...-cuchicheó la pequeña Bulma con mofletes hinchados- bueno, así eres tú. Adiós mi príncipe hasta la próxima- le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y con una carcajada se marchó de allí corriendo a toda prisa-

-¡BULMA! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, ME LAS PAGARÁS! - gritó un malhumorado Vegeta, al ver como desafiaban su orgullo. Nappa por detrás reía ante la escena de los pequeños. Vegeta andaba un poco sonrojado a la vez que malhumorado. Con paso decidido y fuerte avanzó hasta la cámara de capsulas.

Sí.Ese día Freezer, se encargó de mandarles misiones a ambos, por interés. Eran preciados para él por sus cualidades, la fuerza de Vegeta y la inteligencia de Bulma. Le interesaba mandarlos fuera porque...justo ese día destruiría el planeta Vegeta.

Más tarde, Vegeta se encontraba pegando un bocado después de gastar toda su fuerza derrotando a los habitantes de un planeta entero. Entonces Nappa le dejó un comunicado... el planeta Vegeta había sido destruido a causa de un asteroide que chocó en él, esa era la versión que a Freezer le interesó dar. Vegeta sin inmutarse, solo dijo que esperaba que ahora Freezer le mandara a otros planetas, más fuertes.

Los años pasaron, y Freezer ocupó un planeta grande, asesinando a sus habitantes y tomándolo,para crear su propia base y edificios. Se dedicaba a mandar a sus esbirros para conquistar planetas y venderlos al mejor postor. Sí,lo más triste era que ese tirano dormía agusto por las noches. Vegeta ya era todo un adolescente de 17 años,con un físico admirable, musculoso y envidiable. Junto con sus compañeros, Radizt y Nappa, conquistaban planetas bajo las ordenes de Freezer. Vegeta ya era todo un saiyan fuerte, la viva imagen de su padre, excepto que aún conservaba su flequillo de niño.

Bulma por otra parte, estaba siempre fuera, desde aquella vez pocas se habían visto. Ahora tenía 15 años, y estaba superando incluso a su propio padre en inteligencia. Su cuerpo de niña se había quedado atrás convirtiéndose en una pequeña mujercita. Sus ojos azulados, grandes y preciosos ,cautivaban a más de uno, en concreto a uno muy particular...y no hablamos de Vegeta. Shatoshi, el sobrino de Freezer, llevaba años detrás de ella, cuando un día la conoció al dirigirse a su tío. A pesar de ser el sobrino de Freezer, prometer una vida cómoda, con belleza y volviendo loca a más de una chica, Bulma jamás se percataba de él, ni le atraía quizá que a Shatoshi, le disgustaba demasiado.

-Jamás lo entenderé, todas las mujeres desean estar conmigo, menos ella...tío¿ qué debo hacer?- arrodillado esperaba la respuesta de Freezer, ya que le resolvía todo y accedía a todos sus caprichos.

-No se fija en ti,eh, sobrino mio...¿ deberíamos obligarla? - desprendió una carcajada sonora y maléfica. A la cual le acompañó Shatoshi,viendo como su tío estaba a punto de cumplir su deseo, como de costumbre.

Vegetase encontraba en una de las capsulas, en dirección a un se fijó en un planeta de paso. Por el comunicador, despertó a Nappa, diciendo que pararan ahí un momento ya que ' necesitaba desoxidarse un poco'...

Vegeta y Nappa pararon en el planeta, para sorpresa de ser capturados por unos seres extraños con pinta de saltamontes. Vegeta reacciono riendo, diciéndole a Nappa que les siguiera el juego un rato para que luego la destrucción fuera más divertida.

-¡Entrar aquí!- gritó uno de esos extraños seres, entonces metió a Vegeta y Nappa en una jaula.

Ellos entraron sin poner resistencia, esbozando risas malévolas y retóricas. Entonces otro ser de esos se dirigió a ellos.

-Oh,¿quienes sois, os han capturado también?- bajó su mirada apenado-soy el rey de este planeta, esos desgraciados armaron una conspiración y me encerraron aquí, ahora obran como quieren y para colmo mi esposa está bajo el poder del tirano-

-!qué historia más triste!- Vegeta se giró muy sorprendido al reconocer esa voz tan familiar. - ¡AH! ¡ mi príncipe!-se tiró corriendo a su cuello como de costumbre- hacia tiempo que no te veía, ¿qué has estado haciendo? - restregó su mejilla con la de Vegeta-

-ARG.- Vegeta la apartó con brusquedad- sigues tan pegajosa y asquerosa como siempre- alzó su puño malhumorado- ¡no soy tu príncipe!-se cruzó de brazos-

-Jajaja,estáis como siempre, adorables- rió Nappa-

-¿Cómo dices? Es que quieres que te destruya junto al planeta?- miró Vegeta a Nappa de reojo con ojos amenazantes por su comentario-

-Eh,no , no por favor, Vegeta...- pidió disculpas, disgustado y preocupado-

-¿Qué vas a destruir el planeta? ¡Yo estaba aquí investigando!- se cruzó de brazos Bulma con sus mofletes llenos-

-¿Qué más me da? te aguantas, y como hables más, te quedas aquí y te destruyes con ellos-

-¡No,que cruel mi príncipe!-se abrazó a su brazo-

-¡Suéltame!-la empujó haciendo que Bulma cayera al suelo- ¡a que te quedas aquí! - gruñó malhumorado, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado mientras Nappa ayudaba a Bulma a levantarse-

Salieron de la cárcel simplemente con un disparo de uno de los dedos índices de Vegeta. Subieron hasta la superficie del planeta para encontrarse con el tirano. Vegeta acabó con todos los soldados, entonces el tirano liberó al soldado más fuerte y grande, pero Vegeta con un simple disparo acabó con él. Reía con orgullo y arrogancia,sabiendo lo fuerte que era. Bulma observaba todo detrás de una columna escondida. El verdadero rey salió de la cárcel y fue corriendo para reunirse con su amada. Para entonces, Vegeta, Nappa y Bulma estaban llegando a las capsulas.

-Oye Vegeta, las capsulas son pequeñas, ¿donde irá Bulma?-

-Con mi príncipe por su puesto- se apresuró a subirse a la capsula de Vegeta-

-¡Qué!-arrugo sus dientes- ni hablar, ¡ ve con Nappa!-

-Vegeta...-Nappa se rascó su calva con una sonrisa tonta- no es por llevarte la contra, pero soy más grande que tú... acabaremos antes el oxígeno y Bulma apenas cabe...-

Vegeta gruñó con rabia, metiéndose en la capsula cerrándola-ni me toques, ni te acerques- miró a Bulma cruzándose de brazos

-No te molestaré mi príncipe,¿cuánto dura el viaje?- preguntó Bulma, solo por saber cuanto rato pasaría junto a él-

-dos horas... si vuelves a llamarme así te tiro por el espacio- se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado-

-Dos horas, ...- abrió sus ojos sorprendida- ¡Dos horas con mipríncipe!aquí solos...- le puso ojitos tiernos a Vegeta, y él la apartó de nuevo-

-¡Cállate,tengo que destruir este planeta!-

Vegeta sacó un momento el brazo por una pequeña ventana de la capsula y lanzó un enorme rayo, exterminando el pequeño planeta por cuando los amantes se iban a dar la mano llorando, todo desapareció. Vegeta rió despiadado.

Bulma bajó su mirada entristecida. Odiaba saber que Vegeta se dedicara a esas cosas tan tristes y horribles, pero ella nada podía hacer.

Transcurrió media hora y Bulma seguía callada pensando en esos dos amantes de aquel planeta. Vegeta notaba su silencio, pero lo disfrutaba en paz,por fin estaba callada y no haciendo la cría, cosa que él odiaba.

Entonces Bulma pensó algo y sus ojos se apenaron. Esos amantes le recordaron algo, como ella estaba enamorada de Vegeta desde la primera vez que se lo encontró lleno de sangre después de un entrenamiento y ella le limpió sus heridas. Desde entonces. intentaba acercarse a él, pero siempre la rechazaba...¿debería ser clara con él? Sabía que él la rechazaría pero se quedaría agusto.

-Vegeta...nunca,¿te he gustado verdad?- sus ojos brillaban mirándole-

Vegeta estaba descansando, al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos de golpe sorprendiéndose de la seriedad que ella nunca empleaba. Entonces al abrirlos por primera vez se fijó mejor en esos ojos azules cristalinos apenados-

-¿Qué?-fingió no haberla oído, ya que no le apetecía responder aparte de lo desconcertado que estaba

-Quiero decir, siempre intenté que mostrarás interés por mi... porque yo...yo siempre te he...- entonces unos brazos fuertes sorprendieron a Bulma, levantándola y sentándola en sus piernas. La cara de Vegeta estaba a centímetros de la suya. Bulma no podía creer lo que pasaba, no podía reaccionar

-Quiero decir... que yo...- tragó saliva- me...me gustas y... nunca supe como conquistarte...- bajó su mirada y se tapó su cara con sus manos entristecida-

-Eso quería desde un principio-

-¿Qué?- Bulma se descubrió su cara sorprendía,sin entender lo que decía Vegeta-

-No quiero a una cría a mi lado, quiero a una mujer, sincera y fuerte-

Entonces Bulma abrió sus ojos con fuerza. Tenía razón, por una parte siempre se había comportado como una cría mimada y pegajosa al lado de Vegeta, y por otra parte, no entendía porque no conquistaba a Vegeta, ya que era la única chica que tenía contacto con él, a las demás con una mirada fría les bastaba para echarse atrás por muy atractivo que fuera él. Bulma sin en cambiole abrazaba, se pegaba a él, y él la apartaba pero no la rechazaba como había visto que rechazaba a las demás. Eso sí, Vegeta tenía detrás a muchas mujeres que andaban intentando conquistarle, su atractivo no pasaba por alto.

-Una mujer...- miraba hacia abajo, pensativa- Vegeta yo...- levantó su mirada pero unos labios duros y rebeldes callaron su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Vegeta aprovechó esa debilidad para agarrar su cintura con sus manos y entrar dentro de su boca con su lengua cálida. Con rudeza recorrió la boca de Bulma ,repasando toda su cavidad bucal, y terminando mordisqueando su labio inferior, haciéndole un poco de sangre y acariciando sus caderas.

-Vegeta no... no puedo creerlo...- sus lágrimas se derramaban con más fuerza-

-Nunca dije que no me atrajeras, solo que si seguías comportándote como una cría, no me interesabas, no hasta que me demostraras que eras una mujer- la miró con fuerza y orgullo. Pues jamás admitiría que desde que ella limpió sus heridas, sabía que ella sería debía esperar que ella le demostrará que valía la pena. Pero no podía mover ficha viendo como ella se seguía aún una hora y media hasta el destino del planeta donde debían llegar.

¿Que será aparir de ahora de Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Qué querrá decir esa frase de Freezer con una sonrisa diabólica?


	2. el primer encuentro

Notas de la autora: Lemón avisado en este cap. Me esforcé mucho en este cap y estoy bastante orgullosa... me encanta como ha quedado. ¡Que lo disfruteis!

Pasaron siete meses desde entonces. El príncipe de los saiyan, Raditz y Nappa seguían cumpliendo las ordenes que Freezer les mandaba. Ya habían conquistado más de 52 planetas. El último, se encontraba en el este del universo. Era bastante grande, con demasiados habitantes. Por lo tanto, les costó tres días lograr dominarlo. Aún así, estaban demasiado orgullosos, sabían que Freezer les compensaría bien por dominar un planeta de tales magnitudes en solo tres días. Bajaron de sus capsulas, ya aterrizando en el planeta que Freezer tomó como suyo hace años. Se dirigieron muy emocionados hacia la sala del gran poderoso.

-Ya me imagino la gran recompensa que Freezer nos va a dar, ¡jajaja!- fanfarroneaba Nappa, alegre.

-Solo hemos tardado tres días, ha estado demasiado bien para ser solo tres,¿no creéis?- Radizt rió con esa afirmación

-Somos saiyans, no se espera menos de nuestra raza...- sonrió Vegeta orgulloso de su sangre, cruzandose de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entraron en la sala de Freezer, sin previo aviso arrollidanose ante él. Freezer se encontraba en su silla gravitatoria de espaldas a ellos, observando sus ejércitos entrenando por la gran cristalera.

-Vaya, si son los tres saiyans... ¿ dónde os habíais metido? - rió el gran Dodoria

-Dodoria no seas duro... estarían jugando a creerse los reyes del universo...- acompañó Zarbón, a la vez que él y Dodoria se reían a la vez por sus comentarios.

Vegeta apretó sus dientes clavando su mirada llena de rabia al suelo, arrugando sus cejas. Cuanto deseaba dar un buen castigo a esos dos ¿humillar así al príncipe saiyan?... pero... no podía, no aún.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Frezzer, frenando las risas de sus dos compinches - decirme, ¿donde estabais? dejarles hablar, Dodoria, Zarbón...¿ si ellos están aquí algo tendrán que decir no?- Freezer se fijó en algo por la cristalera. Su sobrino, Shatoshi, andaba caminando cerca de los esclavos de Freezer que se encontraban entrenando, ¿ acaso se iba a poner a entrenar con ellos? raro de ver en su consentido sobrino, ¿qué hacía ahí?

\- Señor Freezer...- Vegeta arrugó de nuevo sus dientes, le reventaba llamarle así a ese moco rosa asqueroso- hemos estado conquistando el planeta que nos dijo...-

-Esperamos que nos recompense...- admitió Nappa con sinceridad. Vegeta giró su mirada rápidamente, con un aspecto frío, clavando sus ojos en Nappa, ordenandole que callará y no hablará más de la cuenta.

Zarbón y Dodoria comenzaron a reír en descontrol, burlándose de ellos. Freezer, quitó la atención que tenía puesto en su sobrino al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta. Entonces su risa diabólica se escuchó en toda la sala.

-¿Tres días?- giró entonces su silla gravitatoria mirándolos de frente, sorprendiéndoles- Dodoria, ¿Cuanto tardarías tú, si fueras solo?

-Heh, - Dodoria miró a Freezer, con arrogancia- un día, señor, si llega-

-y tú...¿ Zarbón? - miró a su otro esbirro, con sonrisa prepotente- ¿solo?

-Hmp, al igual que Dororia, señor, tan solo un día, - rió con prepotencia-

-Y...¿ juntos?- Freezer les miró con prepotencia-

-¿Juntos? eso es muy fácil mi señor, ¡ tan solo una hora o menos ! - dijo Dodoria. Ambos comenzaron a reír junto a Freezer con desprecio-

-Patéticos saiyans, tres contra un planeta, ¿ y os atrevéis a pedir recompensa? - Freezer miró a los tres-

Vegeta tenia dentro una ira incontrolable, podría acabar con él en ese mismo momento, sus dientes se apretaban tanto que su boca sangraba. Entonces Nappa actuó, a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que Vegeta le había dado.

-¡Sois unos fanfarrones, canallas! ¡el planeta era enorme, tan solo tardamos tres miseros días, vosotros no tardaríais menos!- se abalanzó a Dodoria y Zarbón, pero con un simple golpe en el estómago, y una gran risa diabólica, Zarbón lo dejó en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco, adolorido.

-Vegeta, dile a tu cachorro que delante del señor Freezer y nuestra presencia debe aprender modales...- rió Zarbón-

-Marchaos, a la próxima os enviaré a un planeta de vuestro nivel... a uno mucho más débil...- los tres volvieron a reír con prepotencia, y Freezer giró su silla gravitatoria hacia la cristalera, pero para su sorpresa su sobrino ya había desaparecido, ¿donde estará?

Raditz observaba todo anonadado, sin poder creerlo. Vegeta resentido, cargó a Nappa y salió de la sala.

Cuando estaban fuera, Vegeta posicionó a Nappa en el suelo, que ya estaba empezando a recobrar el conocimiento.

-¿Estás bien, Nappa?- Raditz se arrodilló, intentando animarlo, preocupándose por él-

-Arg...- se tocó el estómago- me ha dolido... aunque me niegue a reconocerlo...- entonces, ambos observaron a Vegeta, era tan raro que su príncipe orgulloso se manteniera en silencio. Entonces se fijaron en su boca...sangraba.

-Vegeta...- Raditz ayudó a Nappa a ponerse de pie-

-¿Es que no haces nada Vegeta? ¿ no has visto como nos ha tratado?- arrugó las expresiones de su cara, sin creer que Vegeta no actuará- Vegeta, ¿tú sabes la verdad? EL PLANETA VEGETA, ¡FUE DESTRUIDO POR FREEZER!- gritó con una suma rabia- ¡ nos mintió! sé que solo son rumores de sus soldados, pero yo les creo, ¡ les creo, Vegeta! y,...- hizo una pausa- ¡Freezer asesinó a tu padre, el rey Vegeta!-

-Lo sé- Vegeta giró fríamente su rostro y comenzó a caminar, tranquilo-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Cómo puedes saberlo y vivir tranquilo!- Nappa estaba furioso con su príncipe, Raditz tampoco entendía ese comportamiento tratándose del gran Vegeta, orgulloso de su raza y ex- reino de saiyans.

-Que lo sé, siempre supe que fue así pero...- apretó sus puños, haciéndose sangre también, al igual que sus dientes- sé que destruyó a mi pueblo..., sé que mató a mi padre, pero...- giró su mirada hacia ellos, una mirada llena de ira profunda, que estremeció a ambos- ¿crees que estamos cualificados para oponernos a él? Por eso... debemos trabajar para él, pelear y conquistar lo que nos manda, y nos iremos haciendo más fuertes, y un día...- sonrió con malicia- tomaremos venganza, ¡ vengaremos a nuestro pueblo!- Raditz y Nappa sonrieron orgullosos de su príncipe Vegeta, ahora si comprendían su actitud.- solo debemos... tener paciencia, paciencia...- entonces se marchó de allí, con su boca ensangrentada y su mano igual, al único sitio que sabía que le aliviaría de todo ese cúmulo de rabia contenida, de ira, se marchó a verla a ella, dejando a sus camaradas solos.

Oh sí... Bulma. La única persona que ahora mismo podía apaciguar a ese saiyan orgulloso,... Jamás olvidará lo que ocurrió después de un mes, cuando se confesaron.

Aquel día, lo que ocurrió, cuando pasó un mes después de ese beso en silencio en aquella cápsula al salir de aquel planeta recién destruido, los labios de Bulma casi se habían convertido en una adicción para el gran Vegeta. Era como una droga, los necesitaba. Se veían a escondidas, a pesar de cuanto le apetecía estar con ella, no quería que los demás vieran que el orgulloso y gran Vegeta tenía una debilidad...un punto flaco,...

Ese día Bulma no aparecía por los salones comunes, donde los soldados de Freezer solían comer. Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz como saiyans que eran, tenían demasiadas carencias comestibles. Allí había suficiente comida para comer como cerdos y saciarse, y más después de sus batallas.

Vegeta miró a ambos lados, pero no lograba verla ni en su sitio habitual ni en ninguna parte, ¿habría sucedido algo? Normalmente ella iba a comer, se miraban un par de veces, y con esa mirada penetrante de Vegeta ya sabía que la necesitaba. Después de eso se reunían en un pequeño jardín a las afueras de la ciudad de Freezer, donde solían charlar, y probar sus labios continuamente, sin descanso.

-Está deliciosa- sonreía Raditz- jamás me cansaré de comer, ¡ es lo mejor de todo el universo !

-¡Sí!- prosiguió Nappa pegando bocado a un enorme trozo de carne. Entonces miró a Vegeta, su comida estaba casi intacta, no podía creerlo.- Vegeta, ¿ocurre algo? no creo que no comas, acabamos de conquistar un planeta y esto está delicioso...-

Vegeta sin aviso ni miradas se levantó, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Eso significa que puedo comerme su parte?- dijo Raditz mirando a Nappa alegre, como un chiquillo pequeño-

\- Calla estúpido - Nappa le arreó una colleja a Raditz haciendo que se le cayera de la boca lo que estaba comiendo. Raditz de mala gana se quejó- Vegeta está últimamente muy extraño... ¿no será? - y es que aunque Vegeta se esforzara por llevarlo en secreto... Nappa lo conocía como la palma de su mano, desde que su padre le encargó su educación a los pocos meses de nacer, además de sus cuidados.

Curiosamente, Bulma en realidad se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Esa noche hizo más calor de lo normal, tardó demasiado en dormirse, le fue imposible ir a trabajar y mucho menos a la comida común.

Vegeta removió todos los pasillos de arriba a abajo, sin resultado. Apretó sus puños, ¿tan loco le ponían sus labios que tan desesperado la buscaba? no se creía esto en él. Pero teniendo en cuenta que es la única mujer con la que ha establecido contacto de niño, era normal que ocurriera. Muchísimas mujeres , incluso de otros planetas, se le acercaban, soñaban con los brazos del príncipe Vegeta rodeándolas...y algo más. Pero no, él no paraba de rechazarlas, cruelmente además. Nadie sabia conquistar ese corazón de piedra...o ¿si?

Entonces le vino algo a la cabeza. Podría ir a su cámara de dormitorio... pero eso era algo muy personal. Cuando Freezer asignó a cada soldado sus dormitorios privados, estableció una férrea regla de privacidad para esos espacios íntimos. A cada uno se le entregó un número de serie personal para entrar al dormitorio que solo el propietario del dormitorio conocía, y estaba prohibido darlo. Pero, a pesar de esas reglas...¿tanto necesitaba Vegeta verla que iba a atreverse a andar hasta el dormitorio de Bulma? Mierda... se malhumoró. Demasiado tarde, ya estaba andando rumbo hacia su habitación, que no quedaba muy lejos de la sala oeste.

Al fin, llegó, miró aquella puerta enorme de gran seguridad dos veces...¿debía echarse atrás o entrar en él?

Pegó dos ruidos con el puño, llamando a la puerta. Mierda... lo hizo. Bulma adormecida escuchó la puerta, pero sin ser consciente aún y asumida en esa maldita calor, inconscientemente se levantó a abrir. Pulsó el número de serie, y la puerta se abrió.

Se restregó sus ojos adormecida y cuando los abrió, no pudo creerse que aquel orgulloso guerrero fue el que llamó.

-¡Vegeta!- miró a ambos lados- ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué has venido?

Bulma no se dio cuenta de sus atuendos, pues debido a la calor, andaba muy ligera de ropa. Vegeta se quedó mirándola detenidamente, sin responder. Su camisa fina, un poco transparente, dejaba ver sus pechos perfectamente, en especial marcaba un poco sus rosados pezones. Los pantalones, lo suficientemente cortos para verle media nalga fuera, acompañado de su intimidad algo marcada. Además, todo acompañado con un poco de sudor, debido a la situación de calor que sufrió por la noche.

-¿Vegeta?- Bulma se acercó a él - ¿te pasa algo? ¿ no quieres hablar? -

Entonces Vegeta lo supo. Supo que aparte de sus labios... necesitaba algo más.

La tomó de la cintura atrayendola a él, besando sus labios con fuerza. Bulma ya se había acostumbrado a esos arranques en él, pero... le resultaba raro que hubiera ido hasta su dormitorio.

Vegeta la agarró en sus fuertes brazos, obligandola a que ella rodeara su cintura con sus delicadas piernas. Sin poder evitarlo, entró en el cuarto, cerrándose la puerta sola gracias al sensor. En su camino hacia la cama de Bulma, incontables besos se iban escapando por parte de ambos, las lenguas, bailaban en la boca del otro, y pequeños mordiscos fueron propinados en los finos labios de Bulma por parte de Vegeta. Al fin llegaron a la cama.

Vegeta la posicionó con cuidado... como si de una rosa se tratase. Se posicionó encima de ella, pero haciendo fuerza de no aplastarla. No podía asustarla con su fuerza de guerrero, o probablemente ella se echaría atrás en la situación. Una de sus manos, bajó con mucha lentitud y cuidado hacia la nalga derecha de Bulma. La apretó con suavidad, advirtiéndole de su siguiente movimiento. Pues su objetivo principal era uno de sus pechos marcados y sudados. Bajó su lengua por su cuello, mordiéndolo y chupándolo con descaro. Se moría por darle una pequeña succión y dejar alguna marca que mostrara que le pertenece, pero todos la verían y no sería una buena señal.

Con suma lentitud, bajó uno de sus tirantes, emocionado de llegar al final. Su lengua bajó a uno de sus hombros, y el tirante cayó al resto de brazo. Por fin liberado uno de sus pechos, se alejó unos segundos, para poder admirarlo. Justo como él pensaba... se quedó anonadado. Su forma redonda, su tamaño, no muy pequeño pero tampoco enorme, aquel travieso pezón erizado... eran perfectos, tal como imaginaba. Se relamió la lengua delante de ella, mirando sus celestes ojos azules, pidiéndole una especie de permiso. ¿Pidiendo permiso? ¿Por qué? era un guerrero despiadado, no debería pedirle permiso pero...ella era especial, ella era... era Bulma. Era increíble como la pequeña Bulma irritante había evolucionado en una mujer tan preciosa con ese físico que le hacia perder su compostura de príncipe. Bulma giró su mirada, apenada y sonrojada, más acalorada de lo normal pero... con cierto, ¿miedo?

-Yo... yo Vegeta, no sé...- las palabras no podían fluir. No esperaba encontrarse en una situación así en su edad, tan pronto, tan joven. Vegeta la abrazó , demostrandole confianza. Con decisión, se acercó a su oído.

\- Llegaré solo hasta donde tú quieres que llegue...- besó la parte inferior de su oído, y agarró su cara con ambas manos, mirándola fijamente.

Bulma se sorprendió, clavando sus ojos en él. ¿el orgulloso Vegeta actuando así? No podía creerlo. Pero... lo que caracterizaba a Vegeta era su arrogancia...Bulma siempre pensó que él poseía una coraza, difícil de abrir. Pero en el momento que se abre, es única, y sincera, y no se equivocaba... Solo ella había conseguido abrir esa coraza tras años de esfuerzo. Puso sus manos sobre las de Vegeta que se encontraban en sus mofletes. Acercó su cara más a la de él, rozando sus narices, y sus ojos fijos uno en el otro.

-Quiero que...- tragó saliva, intentando estar segura de lo que iba a decir- quiero que llegues hasta donde desees...con mi cuerpo...- escondió su mirada, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

Vegeta impactado por su respuesta, agarró su barbilla obligandole a mirarlo.

-Eres muy valiente...- entonces recordó aquellas veces que Bulma siempre le besaba la mejilla de pequeña y se iba corriendo, a pesar de las amenazas que él le daba- siempre fuiste valiente... - la besó sin poder evitarlo. Su lengua se encontraron una vez más una en la boca del otro, relamiéndose los labios mutuamente. Vegeta se separó de ella dejando un fino hilo de saliva, disponiéndose a bajar a su cuello.

Marcando el recorrido, a la vez que bulma se estremecía, llegó hasta su pecho descubierto, admirándolo una vez más, sin cansarse. Con su otra mano bajó los tirantes de su otro pecho escondido, apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo que Bulma soltara un leve gemido. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al escuchar ese sonido... No pensaba que eso le iba a excitar tanto, ese sonido significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, y le subía el orgullo como la espuma.

Excitado y con fuerza, necesitando más gemidos por parte de ella, desesperadamente se lanzó a uno de sus pechos, lamiéndolo con su lengua, rodeándolo en círculos, mordiéndolo. A su vez con el otro pecho, lo usaba para jugar con su otra mano, retorciendo su pezón y estirándolo. Lamía con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo. Bulma se arrugaba en sus brazos con cada movimiento de su lengua, conociendo nuevas sensaciones que le obligaban a gemir una y otra vez.

Vegeta, sonreía orgulloso, contento de ver como se retorcía bajo sus caricias. Lamiendo un poco más su pezón, dirigió sus manos hacia sus shorts. Se liberó de ellos, y con cuidado... puso sus manos en los hilos de sus braguitas. Las observó un momento, para su sorpresa, estaban demasiado mojadas...pegajosas. Bulma cerró sus piernas con vergüenza, mirando a otro lado con sonrojada.

Vegeta separó sus piernas con cuidado, mirándola fijamente.

\- No debes esconderte, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte...- la miró fijamente-

-Pero...- tapo sus pechos con sus manos, con sus mejillas rojas - yo estoy casi...- tragó saliva- desnuda... y tú...- bastó esa insinuación para que Vegeta comenzara a desarmarse, y quitarse su vestimenta de batalla, quedándose en boxers. Bulma quedó impresionada. Sabía que él poseía un buen físico por sus marcados trajes... pero, eso era demasiado. Sus músculos eran perfectos , parecían esculpidos. Bulma se fijó en algo entristecida. Posó sus dedos en sus heridas cicatrizadas, prueba de una vida luchadora de guerrero. Vegeta agarró su mano, besando sus dedos.

-Solo son cicatrices, no importan...-

-¿Desde...desde cuando las tienes?- Bulma se apenó, tragando saliva-

-Desde niño...- bajó su mirada, recordando su podrida infancia. A pesar de eso , él siempre quería hacerse fuerte así que no le disgustaba tanto el hecho de sus heridas y su infancia. Bulma se tapó la boca sorprendida y apenada. Sabía que él muchas veces se hacía sangre entrenando pero no pudo aguantar esas fuertes heridas en él. Vegeta entrelazó con ellas los dedos de su mano, y besó sus labios con cuidado- ya no importan,... ahora lo que importa en estos momentos, es esto...- sin aviso, bajó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Bulma. Su mojadez, le puso muy excitado y orgulloso.

-Nunca dijiste que yo te provocaba esto...- metió dos dedos de golpe, y comenzó a masajearla con ritmo. Apretaba su clítoris de vez en cuando, moviéndose también en circulos. Bulma conociendo otra nueva sensación, se dejaba llevar gimiendo sin control.

Vegeta con su arrogante sonrisa aprovechó para abrirla un poco con sus dedos, preparándola.

Bulma, inocente pero guiada por sus instintos femeninos, bajó ligeramente los boxers de Vegeta con excitación y suavidad, hecho a que él le excitó. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de par en par sorprendiéndose de ese gran tamaño, acompañado de la gran erección que sufría a causa de la excitación que la peliazul le proporcionaba.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa extremadamente orgullosa al notar eso en ella. Y es cierto que él podía parecer bajito... pero a lo que él respecta, su miembro era todo lo contrario. Y eso era un motivo más del que estar orgulloso.

Bulma alteró un poco su rostro, asustándose. Seguro que 'eso' debería de doler mucho, pero a parte...

-¿Qué ocurre? - Vegeta la miró serio, con sus manos apoyadas tras ella en el colchón-

-Vegeta...- hundió su cara alejándose de él, muy sonrojada- yo...yo...-

-Entiendo - Vegeta sonrió con orgullo entendiendo perfectamente la situación- dime, ¿nadie, .. te ha tocado antes verdad?-

-Yo...no...- iba a confesar su virginidad, entonces Vegeta subió una mano a su pecho desnudo, apretándolo y masajeandolo-

\- ¿Nadie jamás te ha tocado así, verdad?- apretaba y retorcía su erizado pezón, haciendo que Bulma estremeciera-

-No...no, Vegeta...- suspiraba entre jadeos suaves-

-Hmp...- su sonrisa arrogante aumentó si eso podía ser posible. Lo cierto es que el nombre 'Vegeta' con esa confesión... le ponía mucho más. La excitación creció aún más de lo que podía, ahora ella iba a ser suya, nadie nunca la ha tocado antes, jamás. Eso para un príncipe saiyan tan engreído y orgulloso como él era muy importante, quizás si la hubiera tocado otro hombre antes... decidiría matarlo. Nadie toca las cosas del gran Vegeta, especialmente ella. Y eso quiere decir que ella le estuvo esperando todos estos años.

Entonces Bulma articuló sus labios, haciendo una pregunta atrevida con demasiado miedo. Pero solo quería estar segura, y sentirse bien consigo misma, segura de lo que hacía.

-¿Y ...y tú, Vegeta?- cerró sus ojos nerviosa, con miedo. ¡Mierda! ¿por qué se atrevió a preguntarle eso? seguro que ahora él se marcharía dejándola ahí, sin querer volver a verla.

Vegeta se quedó en shock. Realmente esa peliazul tenia agallas, como antes pensaba. Pero, ¿esto? ni el propio Nappa le preguntaba cosas similares en otros temas a Vegeta... entonces los recuerdos se inundaron de él.

Hace un año y medio, Nappa Vegeta y Raditz se encontraban en una misión encomendada por el tirano Freezer. Conquistaron el planeta como debió ser, en el tiempo establecido. Orgullosos, andaron hacia la sala de Freezer. Normalmente les solía recompensar con tesoros exóticos y raros que salían de algún que otro planeta. Pero ese día, Freezer tenia otros 'tesoros' de recompensa, otros planes... Los tres entraron a la sala, para encontrarse con tres especies de ' hembras ' . Sus cuerpos eran aparentemente igual que los de los dos guerreros y el príncipe, solo cambiaba algo... poseían una preciosa cola acompañada de unas orejas, como una mascota. Estaban vestidas de encaje con grandes escotes donde se podían lucir sus enormes pechos, y en su cola, adornaba un precioso cascabel. Freezer las ofreció a los tres, añadiendo que ya era hora de que liberaran esa descarga guerrera de otra forma. Era cierto, que Nappa en el planeta Vegeta se desfogó bastante, Raditz curiosamente, estuvo con una puta que frecuentaba los barrios bajos del planeta de Freezer, pero, ¿y Vegeta? Hasta que ellos supieran... Vegeta jamás obtuvo sexo con ninguna hembra, y llevaban al lado de él desde que era niño, al menos, Nappa. Vegeta se giró con orgullo, negándose rotundamente, llamándolas 'putas'. A decir verdad, Raditz se moría por probar la intimidad de una de las hembras, al igual qaue Nappa. Pero sabían que si su príncipe actuaba así, desgraciadamente debían seguirlo. Sus pensamientos orgullosos se dirigían a que jamás consideraría la opción de dar a probar su delicioso sexo a una furcia cualquiera. Su sexo era algo demasiado personal, y para ganárselo, de alguien tan orgulloso como él... jamás sería fácil. De hecho su cabeza ahora estaba en la lucha, y le importaba poco, o nada, esos temas. Pero el enfermizo Freezer no iba a dejar que un mocoso orgulloso rechazara su 'regalo'. Paró a Vegeta en seco, amenazándolo con un fuerte ataque. Vegeta entonces recordó aquella vez que desobedeció a Freezer con nueve años. Se negó a una de sus propuestas enfermizas, así que... Freezer lo mandó a la sala de torturas, donde los soldados hicieron horrores macabros con él durante una semana. Y os preguntareis, ¿Vegeta se sometió a aquello? Pues, por mucho que rabiara de orgullo y rabia , no podía derrotar a Freezer... no aún. Como un rayo, agarró a una de esas furcias, al azar. A la pelirroja, por casualidad... Se la llevó a una cámara, y rápidamente mostró su enorme miembro, apenas sin erección. La mujer neko se quejó, adolorida pensando que ella no era hermosa al ver que él apenas la miraba o tocaba, a él poco le importó. La agarró y le penetró con ira y rabia. La pobre neko gritaba de dolor a más no poder, acompañada de lloros. Suplicaba a Vegeta que la tocara, que fuera menos rudo. Vegeta giró su cara poniéndola de espaldas, sin querer saber nada de ella. En un rato sin erección se corrió por inercia, se notaba que se la metía con desprecio. Pero, heh..., se apartó de ella haciendo que su semen cayera al suelo. No, no iba a darle a esa mujer el gusto de que el semen de aquel príncipe estuviera dentro de aquella mujer. Ella se marchó llorando, llena de complejos. Pero Vegeta fue consciente, y antes de que cruzara la puerta, la amenazó con una seria mirada.- si hablas de esto con Freezer... acabaré contigo...- apretó su brazo con fuerza, admitió que sí con la mirada y se marchó para no volver jamás, casi meándose del miedo de aquella mirada. Pobreta... jamás esperó que le tocará un macho así, cuando vio a Vegeta entrar por aquella puerta, se fijó en su rostro adolescente, el gran 'paquete' que asomaba su marcado uniforme, sus músculos, su ruda mirada...- ojala ese macho sea para mí...- sí, fue de ella, pero por desprecio. Quizás jamás lo superaría.

Vegeta volvió en sí, clavando su mirada en Bulma.

\- ¿Vegeta?- su voz tembló, estaba callado, ¿significaba eso que estuvo con otra? su corazón se rompió, y ella... tantos años enamorada detrás de él... no podía esperar aquello.

Vegeta notó aquella mirada, y entonces... intentó algo que jamás antes había hecho. ¿Vegeta ibas a 'rebajarte un poco' por esa peliazul? Dios, ¿pero que maldición le había echado esa Bulma encima?

-Tranquila...- llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla sonrosada, apartando uno de sus alocados cabellos azules- eso fue solo...- tragó saliva, recordando el severo castigo de Freezer en su niñez- conveniencia... obligación...-

-¿Obligación?- el rostro de Bulma cambió a un curioso-

Aquel castigo... no. Ella no podía saberlo... no aún, en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Tú confiás en mi?- Vegeta le dirigió una mirada cargada de energía-

-Yo...- Bulma se perdió en esos rebeldes ojos azabache- Sí..., si Vegeta, si confío en ti...-

Vegeta abriendo aún más sus ojos, hipnotizado por la respuesta, besó sus labios con agresividad, mordiendole su labio inferior, pegando su cintura y su vagina mojada a su enorme erección. Se restregó un poco en ella, excitando a los dos, gimiendo entre el beso.

-Te aseguro, que jamás he tocado a una mujer como a ti...- ¿Qué acabas de decir Vegeta? ¿estás demostrando tu debilidad ante ella? Para...para.. no. Ya no puede parar... lo deseaba...la deseaba.

Volvió a acordarse de esa furcia... heh. Ya le gustaría a ella que el príncipe saiyan la hubiera tocado así. Pero eso jamás sucederá, jamás... con otra que no sea Bulma.

Ella feliz y motivada de aquella respuesta, se adelantó.

-Adelante , Vegeta...- sus ojos brillaban, pues lo amaba, era un momento mágico.

Vegeta enviándole un aviso con la mirada, que ella comprendió, entró en ella poco a poco. Bulma esbozó un jadeo doloroso. Sí, aquel miembro era enorme de por sí, erecto mucho más. Debía tener cuidado de no herirla...

Un poco de sangre corría por el miembro de Vegeta, debido al himen roto de Bulma. Heh, sí... confirmado. Era el primero en entrar en ella... en probar su sabor. Y el último.

Excitado por aquel hecho, intentó ir más rápido, ya que su calor y excitación no le dejaban ir mas lento, no podía más.

Por fin se posicionó, y miró a Bulma fijamente.

-¿Lista?- esta vez, él fue cautivado por esas joyas azules que ella tenía por ojos. Con una sonrisa confiada asintió. Aún sentía dolor pero, haría lo que fuera para complacer a su amado príncipe saiyan.

Vegeta comenzó despacio, pero a medida que iba aumentando un poco su ritmo, ella excitada por el dolor y el placer le pedía cada vez más. Vegeta orgulloso de ella, aumentaba el ritmo con cuidado, llegando poco a poco a un ritmo acelerado, moviéndose de dentro a afuera con fuerza, fundiéndose con ella en besos robados y excitantes gemidos, hasta algún grito que otro por parte de ella.

Ocurría, llegaban casi al éxtasis. Bulma sentía una sensación extraña pero agradable, ¿sería eso el orgasmo? ¿así se siente?

Vegeta estaba casi en su límite, y por los gemidos de ella sentía lo mismo. Al fin, llegaron. Vegeta derramó su semen, corriéndose dentro de ella, escondiendo su cabeza en los finos hombros de Bulma, con una excitada cara, mordiéndose el labio haciéndose sangre. Bulma cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa sensación, sintiendo como su flujo vaginal se unía con una pequeña calidez, proporcionada por Vegeta dentro de ella. Ambos quedaron exhaustos, fundiéndose en un beso sin control.

Y así es como se convirtió en un hábito. Sus labios, sus caricias, su cuerpo mismo, eran un hábito para él. Aparte del gran cariño que escondían los dos bajo sus apretadas y morbosas caricias, la manera de Vegeta de expresar el amor, con rebeldía y pasión, y la manera de Bulma de mostrarlo, entregándose totalmente a él.

Vegeta, ahora en su presente, sonrió orgulloso en el recuerdo de aquella escena. Seguía con su puño y boca aun ensangrentados de la ira. Pero debía encontrarla...

Caminó unos pasillos más, y ahí estaba. Trabajando en unos nuevos bots para los entrenamientos de los soldados, con aquel uniforme, esa camisa insinuante y esa mini-falda que tanto amaba Vegeta. Sonrió con lascividad, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

¿Qué se propone Shatoshi? ¿ Como actuará Freezer si supiera todo esto?


	3. lágrimas y ira

Vegeta se encontraba caminando por los enormes pasillos de la fortaleza del tirano Freezer. Aún portaba su boca y sus manos ensangrentadas, debido a esa rabia contenida expresada de esa manera. Entonces, pensó que donde se encontraría ella si no, en el laboratorio trabajando. Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia el laboratorio. Bulma estaba de espaldas, concentrada en su trabajo con su bata de científica abrochada y escotada como de costumbre. Vegeta sabía de sobra que bajo la bata llevaba ropa muy atrevida, palabra de honor, mini- falda... gruñó para sí mismo. Como le gustaba a esa mujer presumir y marcarse ante los demás...precisamente se encontraba sola. Hm, tentador, Vegeta sonrió con orgullo. Planeaba abrazarla en ese momento por detrás, y hacer que ella cayera en la tentación de dejar de lado todo eso que se encontraba haciendo, solo por él.

Entonces justamente cuando se disponía a entrar, algo le hizo frenar en seco.

Shatoshi, se encontraba husmeando por ahí. Vegeta decidió esconderse tras uno de los pilares. No era de buen ver que el guerrero estuviera por los laboratorios, ¿qué se supone que hacía ahí? podría preguntarse, y como no, el muy capullo iría a contarle todo a su asqueroso tío del alma. No, era un riesgo que no le apetecía asumir, y con más razón después de la humillación que Freezer le dio aquel día con la historia de los tres días para conquistar el planeta.

Shatoshi parecía muy contento, entonces, se quedó observando a través del cristal como una Bulma escotada, se agachaba y agarraba unas herramientas que necesitaba de una caja. Notable era, que en aquella posición, podía dejar ver bastante el escote de sus pechos, además de sus hermosas y apretadas nalgas.

Shatoshi no pudo evitar sentir una excitación que se reflejó en su cara al instante.

Vegeta ardió en una rabia descomunal. Se atrevía a mirarla así... ¿ a ella? ¿A ELLA? Vegeta no quería creerlo. ¿Que hacía ese mocoso de mierda babeando ante los pechos de ella? ella era suya, era de su propiedad. Le mataba que tocasen sus cosas, sobre todo a ella. Cansado de esa mirada, solo podía rezar para que ese vago se marchara de allí.

Pero parece ser que Shatoshi no se detuvo ahí, entonces Vegeta creyó adivinar su verdadera intención. Shatoshi se introdujo dentro del laboratorio donde Bulma se encontraba. No... no podía ser... no habría... ¿venido para verla a ella? Vegeta no daba crédito.

-Bueno, unos últimos engranajes por aquí... - Bulma con una llave inglesa ajustaba su último invento, unos bots avanzados para los entrenamientos especiales de las élites- ahora, un toquecito aquí...- seguía trabajando en ello. En realidad, quien debía seguir ese trabajo era su padre, pero se encontraba bastante enfermo. A pesar de todo, Bulma sacaba las fuerzas de donde podía para seguir viniendo a trabajar. Esto último, no se lo había comentado a Vegeta. No se podía decir que tuvieran una relación para decir ese tipo de cosas, ¿o sí? eso era otro tema que la confundía y el cual le estaba haciendo pasar por momentos agrios dentro de su cabeza. Quizás debería hablarlo con Vegeta pero cada vez que lo intentaba, un miedo le echaba hacia atrás. Ahora más madura, conservaba ese miedo ante la orgullosa personalidad del príncipe saiyan para ciertas cosas.

-¡Buh! hahaha- Shatoshi se puso justo enfrente de ella, asustandola, haciendo que Bulma pegara un grito sorprendida- No te asustes linda, soy yo, Shatoshi- rió para sí mismo acomodándose su moreno cabello-

-Oh, Shatoshi... me has asustado, no vuelvas a aparecer así, por favor, estoy trabajando...- ella volvió a su trabajo ignorándolo. Cosa que a nuestro encaprichado sobrino, le jodió bastante.

Vegeta sonreía orgulloso. Ese 'linda' por parte de él, le había abierto las carnes, pero la reacción de Bulma... no podía estar más orgulloso. Ella sabía que era de él, sabía que solo él le podía proporcionar ese placer inmenso, esos toques. Cosas que no se podían comparar con lo que otro hombre hiciera de ella.

Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí. Shatoshi la giró, agarrando sus caderas y pegando su cuerpo al de Bulma, sobrepasándose. Vegeta abrió sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo unas enormes ganas de partirlo en dos. Pero desgraciadamente era el sobrino de Freezer...controlate Vegeta...controlate. Seguro que enseguida se irá...

Bulma echó su cuerpo hacia atrás pero el agarre de Shatoshi era más fuerte que ella. Profundizó el agarre

-¿Qué te crees que haces? suéltame - Bulma lo miró con un rostro rudo, enfadada y con carácter. Otra cosa que orgullecía a Vegeta, pues sabía que ella no era débil como aparentaba. Shatoshi rió con fuerza. La situación iba de mal en peor, y Vegeta no podía seguir mirando aquello. Si ese capullo se sobrepasaba, no le importaría lo que Freezer le hiciera, como si lo matase, no, no se sobrepasaría con Bulma, no lo consentiría. Sabía que podía tumbar a ese mocoso con un solo dedo, ya que el niño de su tío, jamás entrenaba, ni nada, era un misero enclenque, con una vida cómoda y consentida.

-¿De qué ríes? vamos, suéltame ya o...-

-¿ O qué? - respondió Shatoshi desafiante- Bulmita siempre rechazándome, no te preocupes no pretendo nada, solo quiero que me escuches- miró sus azulados ojos, atento.

¿Qué? ¿Qué escuche?...- Bulma se quedó pensativa, intentando aún soltarse inútilmente. Por lo menos le había garantizado que no la tocaría...dios, si Vegeta los viera así...Bulma no pudo evitar entristecerse, pensando en él-

\- Mi tío, el todopoderoso Freezer, va a preparar un banquete suculento- agarró la barbilla de Bulma, acariciándola mientras ella ponía cara de asco- eres invitada especial, no puedes faltar, ¿ de acuerdo ?- la soltó entonces, riendo con picardía. Vegeta puso una cara extrañado, ¿una cena? como era eso posible y...¿ por qué ella era invitada de honor?

-¿Qué? no, lo siento pero no tengo el gusto de ir... debo hacer cosas...- ¿ir allí? por nada del mundo. Conocía de sobra a Freezer y sabía que eso no sería una buena señal, algo le olía raro...-

-Bueno...- Shatoshi se cruzó de brazos- si te niegas a ir quizás mi tío te envíe a la sala de torturas para jugar un poco contigo...- sonrió de lado- tienes un cuerpo precioso, y allí seguro que te lo destrozan, pero, eh, tú misma...- Vegeta abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿Torturada? recordó entonces aquella semana que sufrió en aquella sala infernal. Ahí solo entraban espías o esclavos que traicionaban a Freezer, nadie salía con vida. Vegeta era una excepción por castigo. Estaba a punto de destrozar la columna en la que estaba escondido y andar a matar a ese caprichoso engreído. No podía más, no le importaba el castigo que Freezer le diera, ni siquiera morir. Shatoshi, por su parte, llevaba años observándola, encaprichado de poseerla, sus caderas, sus labios... no, no era amor. Era un malcriado, y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla, pero si no era suya... no sería de nadie, podría consentir que la torturaran hasta que ella aceptara. La tendría a la fuerza si por su cuenta ella no quería. Vemos los genes que le emparentan con el enfermizo Freezer, conociendo solo el dolor.

Bulma asustada, sabiendo los rumores macabros que se contaban sobre aquella sala, rectificó su respuesta.

-Lo siento yo...- miró a otro lado apenada y resignada- iré... iré tranquilo...-

Shatoshi sonrió orgulloso de su triunfo, y agarró su cara obligandole a mirarlo

-De acuerdo, esta noche será. Pasaré por tu dormitorio...- se relamió la lengua- te enviaré un vestido unas horas antes para que puedas ponerte y lucir...- bajó sus manos a sus hombros, acariciándolos, apenando a Bulma- escogeré el más caro y ceñido que encuentre en todo el reino de mi tío... solo para ti...- bajó las manos por sus pechos, sin tocarlos, una caricia rápida por encima- nos vemos reina,...- besó una de sus mejillas con prepotencia y salió de allí.

Vegeta sin poder contenerse de aquello, apretó sus dientes sangrando más. Justo cuando Shatoshi salía de la sala y el pasillo Vegeta dio un tremendo puñetazo a la pared sin poder contenerse. Bulma se encontraba llorando de impotencia, recordando el roze en su pecho y la cena, con sus manos en su cara. Entonces escuchó un gran estruendo que le hizo subir rápidamente su mirada.

Ahí estaba... ahí se encontraba él. Ahora con los puños ensangrentados, además de la sangre que corría por su boca. Bulma se alarmó, y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró un paño que había cerca de ella y corriendo fue a socorrerle.

-¡Vegeta! estás sangrando, dejame...- se apresuró a limpiar sus heridas, pero algo la detuvo. Los fuertes brazos de Vegeta la abrazaron contra su pecho, con cuidado y delicadeza. Bulma sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar. Pues no quería otro hombre, no quería un amor forzado. Ella solo quería a su príncipe, solo a él. ¿Estaban juntos? No lo sabe, no le importaba. Lo amaba... y era lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta.

Abrazó a Vegeta, como si no hubiera un mañana. Entonces unas manos subieron su rostro, haciendo que mirara fijamente a esos ojos azabaches.

Vegeta la observaba fijamente con sus mejillas encharcadas, enrojecidas, debido al sofoco del lloro. Limpió sus mejillas con sus dedos, y las acaricio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? no lo creía. ¿Y esas ganas de protegerla de antes? estaría...¿ estaría sintiendo algo por ella?

Bulma por parte de él notaba ese amor, ese cariño por parte de él. Se dirigió a su boca, necesitando de sus labios. No le importó la sangre que corría por su boca y sus dientes. Igualmente, fue un beso apasionado y sincero. Bulma se apartó un poco de Vegeta y él limpió sus rosados labios su sangre. Sin pronunciar palabra con un juego de miradas, comenzaron a caminar, mientras Bulma se abrazaba a él preocupada por sus heridas. Sin importarles si hubiera alguien por ahí, llegaron al cuarto de Bulma. En todo el camino no pronunciaron palabra... los dos estaban afectados.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama, mientras Bulma iba a por el botiquín para curarlo. Odiaba que le miraran las heridas, solo eran eso, heridas insignificantes para él. Pero sin saber porque, en ella encontraba algo especial...algo que no quería explicar. Bulma se sentó en la cama junto a él, y agarró las manos de Vegeta con un algodón, para curar sus nudillos.

-¿Recuerdas? como la primera vez...- Bulma esbozó una sonrisa emotiva. Una vez más un recuerdo inundó la cabeza de Vegeta.

Un pequeño chico de unos cinco años, estaba saliendo de una cámara de entrenamientos del castillo del rey Vegeta. Se trataba del mismísimo príncipe Vegeta. Su traje estaba casi roto, y de sus brazos, cara y piernas, sangre caía, debido a las heridas sufridas. A pesar de sus cinco años de edad, ya llevaba desde los dos años y medio de edad preparándose para su dura vida de guerrero. Su aliado Nappa, encargado de sus cuidados, insistió en lavarlo y cuidar sus heridas, pero él con su orgullo y enfado lo apartó con un manotazo.

Fue al gran comedor del palacio a pesar de todas sus heridas y agarró un trozo de carne. Sí, era pesado y duro soportar esas heridas, pero más pesado era haber gastado toda esa energía y tener el estomago vacío, sobretodo para un saiyan. Agarró el trozo de carne y se escondió a comerlo sentado en uno de los pasillos de palacio. Le causaba vergüenza que le vieran ensangrentado, ya con cinco años tenía el orgullo acelerado de que no consentía tener tantas heridas en un simple entrenamiento.

Por otra parte, un gran científico se encontraba inspeccionando una cámara de entrenamiento avanzada totalmente nueva, como regalo del señor Freezer por las hazañas de los saiyans. Llevaba con él a su pequeña niña de la mano, que con solo tres años, alcanzaba a su padre en la ingeniería. La pequeña en un momento despistado del padre se soltó de él y se escapó. Emocionada empezó a investigar ese lugar nuevo. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir en la gran nave de Freezer, después de que él reclutara a su padre cuando su planeta fue destruido. Lamentablemente, su madre no resistió a tiempo. Su padre ese día estaba fuera investigando con su pequeña, y cuando esperaba volver para pasar el fin de semana junto a su esposa y su niña... todo estaba destruido. Así que Freezer fue su única opción para seguir adelante.

Los pasillos del castillo eran enormes, algo oscuros, pero fascinantes. Movía sus brazos de un lado a otro muy contenta y caminaba dando saltitos. Entonces a lo lejos, en una esquina del pasillo, vio a un pequeño niño, algo mayor que ella, comiendo lleno de sangre.

¿Sangre? la pequeña se alarmó. Pero no era una cobarde. Corriendo, fue a socorrer a ese pequeño.

Cuando llegó, Vegeta casi se ahoga con su trozo de comida. No esperaba ni quería ser visto por nadie, y menos por ese moco arosado con pelo azul.

-¿Quien eres mocosa? ¿Qué haces en mi castillo? Lárgate de aquí o me enfadaré...- le amenazó Vegeta con la mirada amenazante-

-Me llamo Bulma- sonrió enseñando su sonrisa de nena pequeña, mellada, ya que le faltaba un diente de leche- eres muy lindo,pero un niño no puede ser lindo si está herido...-

Vegeta se quedó impresionado. ¿No le tenía miedo a pesar de la mirada que le había echado? Entonces, Bulma agarró su enorme lazo que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido rosa, y lo rompió por la mitad.

-Toma, ven, eres mi paciente, tengo que curarte...- rió con gracia y se abalanzó a él-

-¡No me toques!- Vegeta odiando los contactos con él, la empujó al suelo, entonces la pequeña Bulma, dándose fuerte en sus nalguitas, comenzó a llorar gritando a pleno pulmón y descontrol.

Vegeta, agobiado por la situación miraba a todos lados. Si los llantos de la mocosa llamaban a los soldados le verían ensangrentado y eso era algo que no le apetecía que pasara. Agarró a la pequeña del brazo, la levantó y con su orgullo agarró su trozo de lazo roto.

-¡No llores más! ¡Ves, me estoy limpiando!- con mal genio, limpiaba sus brazos-

Bulma de pie, le miraba haciendo pucheros

-Eso no vale, yo soy la médica y yo tengo que curarte, si no lloraré...-

-¿ Qué ? - Vegeta gritó malhumorado. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y con gran enfado se sentó en el suelo, dándole a ella el trozo de lazo. Bulma muy emocionada, comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de las mejillas-

-Eres muy lindo, los angelitos no deben mancharse...- sonrió con dulzura al joven Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta, Vegeta? - una voz le sacaba de sus recuerdos- ¿te duele?

Una Bulma joven, con el cuerpo precioso, lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, embelesando a Vegeta. Mientras él pensaba en ese recuerdo prácticamente ella había curado todas sus heridas. Vegeta clavó sus ojos azabaches en sus esmeraldas azules, y sin poder evitarlo, se apoderó de sus rosados labios.

Se tumbó encima de ella, apoyándola lentamente en el el colchón para no hacerle daño.

Sus labios rudos bajaron por el cuello de Bulma, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo. Mientras Bulma arqueaba su espalda, poco a poco acababa su recorrido, llegando a su escote. Entonces paró. Bulma le miró extrañada, con rostro de preocupación.

\- ¿Vegeta?...-

Vegeta miraba su escote, recordando como aquel infeliz le había pasado la mano por encima. Un sentimiento de ira le hizo separarse de ella y sentarse en la cama. Bulma preocupada se sentó junto a su lado.

-Ocurre algo...- clavó la mirada en él. Sus ojos lucían tristes, preocupados-

-No... nada...- se cruzó de brazos dándole un poco la espalda. Vegeta y su orgullo-

-Vegeta.. por favor...- Bulma agarró su fuerte brazo, girándole para que la mirara. Los ojos de Vegeta quedaron embaucados por la tristeza de Bulma reflejada en su rostro. Primero Shatoshi, y ahora, ¿Vegeta? a Bulma no le podía ir el día peor. Se apartó un poco de él, poniéndose en una de las esquinas de la cama, y se cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Ante la impotencia no le quedaba otra cosa que supiera hacer...llorar.

Vegeta al escuchar esos llantos no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. Unos brazos fuertes envolvieron a Bulma sorprendiéndola de nuevo. Mierda, esta mujer desde el primer momento que lloró , tenía a Vegeta a su lado. Era muy irritante cuando lloraba, y no lo soportaba, o eso creía él... quizás lo que no soportaba era verla sufrir.

\- ¿ Vas a ir a esa cena...? - Vegeta tragó saliva, malhumorado. Recordó que si ella no accedía, la torturarían, pero ¿como aguantaría saber que va al lado de ese cabrón? era una tortura por los dos lados para él.-

¿Qué? eso significaba que Vegeta había escuchado todo... había ¿visto todo? Como él la agarró...como acarició su pecho...

Bulma aumentando su llanto se hundió en los pectorales de Vegeta, apretando con fuerza su camisa. Vegeta la apartó, mirándola fijamente y agarrando su cara con sus manos.

-No llores más...es muy irritante...- gruñó y la volvió a hundir en su pecho, abrazándola- callate un rato...- Vegeta miró la puerta un segundo. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Desde cuando él actuaba así ? No... no podía ser así. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Bulma desconcertada

-Debo marcharme... he dejado a mis camaradas solos. Nos vemos- tecleó el código, ya que aunque estaba prohibido, Bulma se lo confió debido a las noches que Vegeta acudía a verla. Salió de allí, rápido en busca de Raditz y Nappa.

Bulma no podía más. ¿Primero la acuna, y luego la deja ahí? Sabía de sobra que a Vegeta no le importaban Raditz y Nappa. ¿Acaso huía de ella? ¿Cualquier cosa era más importante que dejarla sola llorando, después del aprieto en el que estaba metida?. Callada, con la mirada perdida, se levantó y se metió en el baño. Se desvistió, y entró a la ducha, con el agua caliente. se sentó en el plato de ducha apoyada con la espalda en la pared, mientras el agua caía. Agarró su cabeza con sus manos y no pudo reprimir un enorme grito de desesperación.

Vegeta por su parte, encontró a Nappa en la sala, comiendo como siempre, junto a Raditz. Estaban poniéndose cerdos con muchísima carne, y a la vez mirando a unas chicas de otra mesa a las que les habían echado el ojo, comentando sobre sus encantos y sus senos. Vegeta suspiró malhumorado, que par de idiotas.

Se sentó en la mesa tapando la vista que tenían hacia esas dos hembras. Raditz sorprendido dejó de comer.

-¡Vegeta! ¿donde estuviste? - movió un poco la cabeza intentando recuperar la vista de esas jovencitas-

Nappa simplemente no dijo nada. Conocía a Vegeta de sobra, y sin que él confirmara nada, creía bien saber de donde venía...

-No te importa...- miró a Nappa- ¿Alguna misión nueva encomendada?- se cruzó de brazos como de costumbre.

-Ah, esto...- sacó a Nappa de sus pensamientos de sospecha- no... pero , algo sí...-

-¿Algo? - Vegeta levantó una ceja extrañado-

-Sí, es Freezer, el condenado quiere dar una cena... dice que a pesar de la humillación de hoy, somos soldados de élite, y debemos acudir...- gruñó malhumorado recordando el incidente.- no nos queda otra que ir...- golpeó la mesa con rabia-

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con fuerza. No solo, debía saber que ella iría con ese tipo, si no... ahora estaría con ese tipo delante de sus narices. Callado, se levantó, sin decir palabra.

-Es a las diez Vegeta, no faltes, por favor... Freezer nos amenazó si no acudíamos...-

Freezer... Freezer, Freezer. Ese nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Vegeta mientras caminaba. Llegó a su cuarto, apretó su código. Todo lo arreglaba con sus amenazas intimidantes,¿esta era la vida de un príncipe saiyan? ¿obedecer a ese desgraciado y dejar que tomará todo lo que quería? todas las cosas, todo, se lo había arrebatado. Su orgullo, su honor, en esas torturas, su pueblo, destruyéndolo, su futuro como príncipe, su padre... y , ¿acaso ahora pretendía, ¿ a Bulma? ... Vegeta conocía bien la mente enferma de Freezer, no hace falta ser un estúpido para saber que Freezer estaba detrás de Shatoshi cuando fue a invitar a Bulma. Con impotencia, dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, reventándose los nudillos recién curados. Casi destruye la habitación, suerte que Freezer usaba unas paredes increíblemente fuertes para sus construcciones. Mierda, mierda. Ahora se lo estaba arrebatando todo, aunque aún podía intentar salvar algo...Bulma. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? ¿Por qué la necesitaba tanto? No...

Harto de todo , se dirigió al cuarto de baño, a darse una ducha, despejarse, dejar de pensar, olvidarse de todo...intentar olvidarse de ella.

Un mensajero se encontraba yendo al cuarto de Bulma con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Llegó a su habitación y hizo sonar el timbre. Bulma, con los ojos hinchados debido a los lloros, un pijama y sin ganas, fue a abrir la puerta. ¿Podría ser Vegeta? No... el entrá poniendo el código sin importarle nada, no era él. ¿Por qué pensaba en él? Lo amaba pero...quizás él no sintiera lo mismo, ¿Sería solo, atractivo físico? El pensamiento la maltrataba... Además de todo esto... tenía también en la cabeza a su padre enfermo. No podía más, eso no era vivir.

Su padre llevaba tiempo enfermo, por eso aquel día, el día que se encontró con Vegeta en aquel planeta y se la llevó, estaba ahí, y sola. Parece ser que una extraña enfermedad en un planeta, le había afectado... Para colmo los médicos de Freezer eran demasiado paletos y lentos investigando la cura. Ella sabía de ciencia, de ingeniería,... pero de medicina, lamentablemente no.

-Oh, eras tú, - intentó sonreir al mensajero de Freezer, para que no se notara su tristeza. Aún así sus ojos la delataban-

-Sí, paquete urgente para ti...- se rascó la mejilla- eh...esto, ¿Está usted bien?-

-Este...sí, sí - sonrió como pudo y tomó el paquete en sus manos- claro...-

-Bien pues, me marcho... espero que su padre se mejore pronto, me enteré hace poco, lo siento... adiós- se despidió de Bulma, mientras ella movía la mano con el gesto de despedida.

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se fijó en el paquete. ¿Sería aquel vestido que mencionó Shatoshi...?

Abrió el paquete y de él sacó un vestido ceñido, rojo con un enorme escote y demasiado corto... ¿pretendía que se pusiera eso?

Si ese desgraciado con solo verla hoy rozó sus senos... no quería imaginar porque le mandó ponerse un vestido tan descarado. Su tristeza iba creciendo por momentos. ¿Por qué? porque era una chica objeto para todos... ¿la usaban con fines sexuales?... se tiró al suelo, escondiendo su rostro...¿Vegeta...también la usaría?

¿Qué ocurrirá en la cena? ¿Romperá Vegeta su orgullo, o Bulma tendrá razón con el uso?


	4. Una cena, intenciones oscuras

Bulma se miró al espejo. Cerró sus ojos apenada, dios...parecía una fulana cualquiera con ese vestido. Se sentó en la cama con sus manos cubriendo su cara. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar esto? Sentía que si la verían así sería una vergüenza. Bueno...por lo menos Vegeta no vería como iba vestida, eso era un punto de alivio. Se avergonzaría muchísimo si la viera así. Tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto, levantó la mirada entristecida, suponiendo que era Shatoshi.

-Nena, ¿Estás lista? - Bulma sabía que Freezer tenía todos los códigos guardados en unos documentos. Shatoshi podría haber entrado directamente, conociéndolo, pero no lo hizo...¿tendrá alguna intención para más tarde?-

-Eh, esto...- se limpió unas últimas lágrimas y se retocó un poco las pestañas - sí, un segundo...- agarró un bolso blanco. Se dirigía a la puerta para abrir, y entonces se paró en seco. Abrió su bolso y miró un segundo hacia el baño. Entró y agarró un ligero spray que siempre tenía guardado por si acaso. Una amiga se lo regaló hará algunos años, de broma, cuando se dio cuenta de que Bulma era muy admirada por muchos hombres. Lo que le dio risa ahora le daba temor. Temor, de usarlo contra Shatoshi. Ni él ni Freezer se lo perdonarían, pero,... quizás era mejor antes de que ese desgraciado le pusiera la mano encima, y... contaba con ello. Guardó aquel spray dentro de su fino bolso. Se miró un segundo en el espejo del baño, pensando que debía ser fuerte, debía poder con esto.

\- me estoy impacientando...- Shatoshi fuera esperaba de brazos cruzados, con un traje fino azulado y pajarita negra. Bulma con miedo escuchó esas palabras y se apartó del espejo, salió a su dormitorio y se fijó en una chaqueta blanca. Por lo menos si la abrochaba podía taparse un poco. Se la colocó y abrió su puerta, viendo a un impaciente Shatoshi.

Shatoshi abrió más sus ojos, fijándose en sus finas piernas, desde sus tacones rojos, subiendo sus ojos de abajo a arriba, pero algo le cortó la vista. Se acercó a ella agarrando con desprecio la chaqueta.

\- Nena ¿qué es esto? - la agarró de la cintura y le quitó la chaqueta lentamente, dejándola en la habitación y volviendo hasta ella-

-Tengo frío...- Bulma tragó saliva sintiendo como la mirada de él se posicionaba sobre todo su cuerpo, mordiéndose su labio inferior-

-Vamos, no hace tanto frío, ¿hm? además...- agarró su cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de ella- luces perfecta, sabía que este vestido te iba a quedar así de genial- se fijó en su escote con una mirada descarada, haciendo que Bulma bajara su mirada muy apenada - venga, llegaremos tarde... tengo unas ganas de que me vean con una mujer tan preciosa como tú...- rió y comenzó a andar de la cintura de Bulma, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras él-

Justo la frase que necesitaba Bulma. Hacía todos los esfuerzos que podía para contener sus rebeldes lágrimas, o para darle un puñetazo a ese malnacido. Por lo menos su pobre padre no la estaba viendo así , en esas condiciones. Sería muy duro para él saber lo que le están haciendo a su pobre pequeña. Y si se oponía, sabía siempre lo que les esperaba a todos los que se atrevían a oponerse a Freezer...la muerte.

En otro cuarto, bastante alejado a ellos, un chico musculoso, atractivo y orgulloso se encontraba tumbado en la cama, sin ganas de moverse. Se trataba de Vegeta.

Pensativo, miraba al techo, sin nada claro. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar con tantas emociones que él jamás entendería y mucho menos se le daban bien demostrar. La cena de Freezer... estaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Debería ir? Por su puesto que no. ¿Si no acudía, el tirano se vengaría por su desobediencia? sin duda alguna.

Se levantó de la cama, resignado, entonces llamaron a su puerta. ¿Quien sería? Se extrañó. Pocos se atrevían a llamar a su puerta, a no ser que fuera... abrió su puerta lentamente.

-Nappa, ¿osas molestarme? espero que sea de suma importancia...- se cruzó de brazos malhumorado. Se fijó en Nappa, llevaba un traje negro, sin corbata ni nada, y los botones de la camisa un poco desabrochados. Vegeta puso una cara asquerosa. Se veía ridículo -

-¡Vegeta! lo siento... este...- se rascó su calva,avergonzado. Entonces se fijó en que Vegeta llevaba puestas sus mayas y camisa de combate- ¿aún estás así? ¡La cena es en media hora! Por favor, Vegeta...-

-Callate, no quiero escucharte- se giró dándole la espalda- no pienso acudir, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Vegeta... - Nappa se apenó, sabiendo el castigo que le pondrían si no acudía, pero, ¿quien podía llevarle la contra al arrogante príncipe? - sabes que, te llevarán... a esa sala...¿no? - intentó decírselo muy despacio, con cuidado de que no se malhumorara.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos, entonces un recuerdo inundó su mente.

Un pequeño de ocho años, estaba encadenado a la pared. Toda la ropa estaba rasgada, sus carnes ardían, con enormes heridas. La sangre corría y corría por su cuerpo, dejando un gran charco. Su vista estaba borrosa, delicada, a punto de morir, su cola, su orgullo de saiyan se la habían cortado. Solo podía escuchar unas cuantas risas en el fondo, resonando en aquella enorme celda. Pero jamás se confundiría en una de esas diabólicas risas...la risa de Freezer.

Volviendo a su presente, Vegeta resignado se giró un segundo, muy malhumorado. Miró fijamente a Nappa, haciendo que este retrocediera asustado por sus ojos fijos, llenos de odio.

-Dame cinco minutos...- se dirigió hacia el armario, abriéndolo, buscando un atuendo-

-Vegeta, esto...debes vestirte de etiqueta...- Nappa ya tenía miedo hasta de hablarle. Pero... por primera vez había conseguido que su orgulloso príncipe aceptara algo-

Vegeta gruñó con malhumor. Esas ropas eran ridículas y estúpidas, las odiaba. Pero más ridículo sería él si todos la llevan en una sala menos él. Resignado y callado, agarró lo primero que pilló y se dirigió al baño. En dos segundos se vistió, mirándose en un segundo al espejo, antes de salir. Tenía ganas de romper ese maldito espejo, de desahogar su rabia. Pero ahora no era el momento... Salió del cuarto con un traje ceñido negro, acompañado de una camisa negra y una corbata roja.

-¿Ya estás?- miró a Vegeta, decidido- de acuerdo , ¿nos vamos? Raditz ya se encontrara allí...-

-Sí, vamos...- Vegeta se ajustó un poco más la corbata y acomodándose un poco sus puntiagudos cabellos negros salió del cuarto, cerrándolo y caminando junto a Nappa hasta la sala de ceremonias.

Bulma estaba ya casi en la sala. Casi se acercaba a la gran puerta real, por donde unos pocos privilegiados entraban. Siempre solían ser Freezer, Shatoshi, Zarbón y Dodoria. Esa puerta conducía a unas escaleras adornadas con una alfombra roja, y abajo se encontraban las mesas y demás. De forma que las personas que entraban por esa puerta captaban toda la atención del público. Bajar las escaleras...Bulma no pudo evitar enrojecerse, llevaba una falda demasiado corta, podrían ver sus muslos. Se avergonzaba de bajar por ahí así vestida de la mano de Shatoshi, como si fuera su fulana. Shatoshi, fijándose en Bulma, sonrió con picardía. Le encantaría ver las caras de los demás cuando bajaran por las grandes escaleras...sobretodo la de él...

Vegeta entró junto a Nappa y encontraron a muchos soldados trajeados. Algunos acompañados junto a sus mujeres, otros solos. Charlaban con sus copas de champanes en la mano. Detrás, las mesas estaban adornadas con grandes cantidades de comida. Vegeta pudo fijarse de que cada sitio llevaba el nombre de la persona que se sentaría en él. No pudo evitar fijarse en la mesa mas destacada e importante de todas, leyendo ' Freezer, Shatoshi y Bulma'. Su ego y rabia ardieron en su interior. Pero no... no podía dejar que esas emociones le dominaran, al fin y al cabo , había decidido que ella ya no le importaba. Espera, ¿alguna vez le importó?

Entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Vegeta giró su mirada con las manos en los bolsillos. Todos estaban festejando la bajada de Freezer por las grandes escaleras. Freezer, sonreía y saludaba por los enormes halagos. Vegeta arrugó sus cejas. Dios sabe como ahora mismo subiría mientras todos gritaban su nombre con ganas y lo mataría en un instante. En esos momentos recordaba toda la fuerza que Freezer tenía y lo desgraciadamente inútil que se sentía. Mierda... aún no era el momento.

Pero, lo que Vegeta no sabía era quien iba después de Freezer. Cuando Freezer bajó, se dirigió hasta su mesa. Caminando lentamente, miró a Vegeta de reojo y le dedicó una malévola sonrisa. Vegeta no pudo evitar notarlo, ¿ a qué se debía eso? Entonces se giró con rapidez al ver como gritaban otro nombre.

Bulma cruzó las grandes cortinas rojas, entonces se encontró con un gran número de gente, aplaudiéndole. Atónita , les miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

Shatoshi, sonriendo, la agarró posesivamente del brazo y comenzó a bajar las grandes escaleras.

Entonces Vegeta abrió sus ojos con fuerza. Bulma... ahí estaba. Ese desgraciado la llevaba del brazo, mientras saludaba a todos con la otra mano. Y...¿Que cojones llevaba puesto ella? Vegeta no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Ese vestido parecía una talla pequeña estrechada en su cuerpo. Se le veía prácticamente todo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevar eso en público? Entonces recordó la conversación en el laboratorio. Ese vestido se lo había dado Shatoshi. El muy desgraciado pensaba exhibirla como un trozo de carne bonito. Vegeta rompió la copa de champán que llevaba en su mano, sin poder evitarlo. Joder, ¿Por qué seguía preocupándose por ella?

Bulma bajaba las escaleras con cuidado, un paso en falso y podrían ver más allá de su minifalda. Cerraba sus ojos apenada, avergonzada de ir así vestida delante de todos esos seres. Entre ellos habían científicos importantes amigos de su padre. No podía soportar que le vieran así. Shatoshi le pellizcó un poco, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos.

Y, lo vio, vio a Vegeta. Bulma abrió su boca, sorprendida, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Se suponía que era una cena más privada , ¿no? sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus lágrimas querían salir. Pudo observar como Vegeta la miró con desprecio, rompió su copa, y se giró para dirigirse a su sitio, dando la espalda a todo el mundo. ¿Fue por qué la vio así vestida? Ojala pudiera marcharse de allí corriendo y esconderse en su habitación mil años, Ojala no fuera de la mano de ese desgraciado...si no de Vegeta.

Shatoshi sonrió triunfal. ¿Por qué? ese es un secreto que se guardaba bajo la manga...

Freezer contento, se levantó y alzó su copa cuando su sobrino y Bulma bajaron toda las escaleras.

-Sobrino, que los astros del universo te acojan en su gracia por mucho tiempo - sonrió con picardía y hizo que todos brindaran por Shatoshi-

Vegeta estaba sentado, solo. Apretaba sus dientes y arrugaba sus cejas a más no poder.

Shatoshi y Bulma avanzaron sentándose en sus asientos, provocando que todas las demás personas se sentaran también.

La mesa de Bulma era la más importante. Daba de frente con todas las mesas, especialmente con la de Vegeta, no muy lejos de ella, tenían contacto visual de frente uno con el otro. Bulma apenada podía fijarse en el rostro malhumorado y resignado de Vegeta. Él se percató de la mirada de ella un segundo. Ambos comenzaron a mirarse. Bulma quería transmitirle con sus azulados ojos, todo lo que estaba sufriendo al estar ahí expuesta con Shatoshi de esa manera. Vegeta se quedó un segundo embelesado en sus ojos, entonces, Shatoshi siendo un inoportuno, agarró la cintura de Bulma y la pegó contra su cuerpo, agarrando su mano y susurrando algo en su oído. Vegteta sin poder evitarlo, apretó sus dientes y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, sorprendiendo a Raditz y Nappa.

-¿ Ocurre algo? - Raditz tragó la comida que estaba masticando, y Nappa miraba fijamente a Vegeta. No necesitaba preguntar porque una vez más creía saber bien lo que pasaba.

Vegeta no quiso contestar la pregunta de Raditz y se limitó a empezar a comer con rabia, para llenar su estómago y concentrarse en la comida. Nappa giró un momento su vista hacia Bulma, Freezer y Shatoshi. Puso una mala cara...aquí olía a chamusquina. Y le parecía muy extraño que la pobre Bulma estuviera junto a ese desgraciado...

La cena transcurrió según lo previsto. La gente comía a gusto, Freezer reía, y Shatosi abrazaba a Bulma presumiendo de ella. Sin embargo ella no probó bocado.

-Nena, ¿no tienes hambre ? - pegó un sorbo a su copa, mirándola fijamente-

-Mmmm... está delicioso pero no tengo mucho apetito...- bajó su mirada, intentando apartarse un poco de él-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?...- sonrió con maldad. Bulma se estremeció al recordarlo. 'Cuando terminemos de cenar, te llevaré a un lugar especial donde podrás disfrutar...' . Tragó saliva. Esa frase hizo que se le cerrara el estómago por completo, más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué era lo que quería hacerle? En su cabeza sonaba esa pregunta una y otra vez. Bulma solo pensaba una cosa... si ese desgraciado la tocaba , usaba sus amenazas y sin su consentimiento, podríamos estar hablando de una violación. Su piel se puso de gallina.

-Sí , lo recuerdo, pero... estoy cansada, y ...- dejó de hablar al instante mientras su mirada se oscurecía. La mano de Shatoshi estaba introduciéndose bajo su falda, subiendo lentamente-

-¿Decías? tengo muchas ganas de que luego vayamos a ese lugar, no puedes negarte, ¿eh? - su mano casi rozaba su intimidad-

La mirada de Bulma reflejaba un enorme pánico. Solo se le ocurrió otra cosa, que fijarse en Vegeta, pero él no la había mirado en toda la noche, solo comía con un rostro muy malhumorado. Entonces, después de toda la noche, como si sus ojos fueran hechiceros, por alguna razón Vegeta decidió girarse, recordando que ella estaba ahí.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con fuerza, viendo en Bulma una expresión que jamás había visto. Sus azulados ojos, ahora con un rostro de pánico. 'Vegeta, ayúdame' Solo tenía esas palabras en su cabeza. Entonces Shatoshi apartó la mano, sorprendiéndola y la agarró de la cintura.

-Vamos al sitio donde te quiero llevar, ¿sí? es mucho más...íntimo...- Vegeta arrugaba sus puños con fuerza, intentando contenerse. No pudo escuchar bien esa frase pero pudo observar como Shatoshi , se levantaba de la mesa junto a Bulma y ambos se despedían de Freezer con una reverencia. Shatoshi se llevó a Bulma de allí. Vegeta les siguió con la mirada y antes de cruzar la puerta, Bulma frenó. Se giró y le dedicó una fría mirada más de socorro a Vegeta. Entonces, despareció con Shatoshi por la puerta. Vegeta, con rapidez se levantó de la mesa, sorprendiendo una vez más a Nappa y Raditz. No... esto ya estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro. Pudo consentir como la lucía delante de sus narices, intentó convencerse de que ella no le importaba pero... parece ser que no era lo que él creía...parece ser que esa chica... siempre le importó.

No consentiría que le pusiera la mano encima. Decidido, importándole una mierda despedirse adecuadamente de Freezer, mientras Raditz y Nappa le miraban fijamente,se apresuró a salir de la cena, cruzando la puerta.

¿Que le ocurrirá a la pobre Bulma? ¿Dónde se dirige Shatoshi con ella? ¿Qué hará Vegeta? ¿Qué significaba esa risa malévola en Freezer contra Vegeta? ¿Cuáles eran las oscuras intenciones escondidas tras esta cena?


	5. Secretos, caricias y un oscuro propósito

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ! Hola a todas! La verdad, mil gracias por leer, por vuestros comentarios. Sois geniales y hacéis que esto siga adelante. Esta historia la intento hacer lo más trágica y amorosa que puedo, haciendo que nuestro príncipe favorito se de cuenta de que no solo existe la maldad en el mundo. Para eso está nuestra preciosa Bulma recordándoselo. Cruzo los dedos y espero que este capítulo os guste y no haberme pasado mucho con él. Atentas, este capítulo contiene un secreto muy importante que pronto será desvelado. La verdad es que también quiero aclarar algo que no he dicho nunca: A pesar de que Shatoshi es sobrino de Freezer, su apariencia es como la de un humano normal. Me lo imagino apuesto, moreno y con el pelo castaño con un corte de cabello bonito. Pero detrás ya sabéis que faceta esconde...

Neh! No molesto más. Que disfruteis, espero que os guste este capítulo, Bye!

Los tacones de Bulma se arrastraban por la fortaleza de Freezer. Intentaba soltarse pero Shatoshi la agarraba bastante fuerte. ¿Donde querría llevarla? Entonces llegaron a un lugar que ella no conocía muy bien. Shatoshi abrió la puerta, y dentro encontraron una enorme biblioteca con muchísimos cuadros. Por lo general, cuadros muy sangrientos y extraños. Bulma no pudo evitar asustarse, echando dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Asustada? - la agarró de la cintura, atrayendola a él- tranquila, nena, no venimos aquí, heh,...- agarró de nuevo su brazo, y la llevó hasta un enorme cuadro en centro de toda la sala. Era un retrato de Freezer sentando en un trono, y a su lado Shatoshi con unos cinco años. Freezer sonreía con triunfo en él... seguro que se debía a alguna malévola hazaña- solo yo conozco este lugar, preparate para sorprenderte...- rió con picardía, y tocó una parte del cuadro, haciendo que se abriera como una puerta. En él un pequeño pasadizo asomaba. Bulma se sorprendió de todo aquello. Algo no le daba buena espina, pero lo que más le asustada era que si él tenía malas intenciones con ella... le sería muy difícil escapar de allí.-

Vegeta andaba casi rompiendo el suelo con cada pisada que daba. Aquel desgraciado adelantó el paso y se le había escabullado. Mierda, debía encontrarlos rápido, o quizás sería demasiado tarde... no. Tenía que calmarse, por primera vez en su vida, tenía que respirar, olvidar la rabia y concentrarse. Debía rastrear su Ki.

Shatoshi era un debilucho con poco Ki. Debía concentrarse o no lo encontraría, puesto que los mejores Ki's de encontrar son los más fuertes.

Se sentó un segundo en el suelo, y trató de hacer desaparecer su ira con paciencia. Un minuto... paciencia. Abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa prepotente... ahí estaban. Como un rayo, voló rápidamente por los pasillos llegando a esa sala. Nunca había caminado por ahí, ni conocía esa sala, ¿a dónde había traído a Bulma? arrugó sus dientes, sin duda lo pagaría caro.

Con decisión, sin pensárselo, abrió la puerta de un golpe. ¿Qué? Vegeta abrió su boca sorprendido. No estaban allí, sin embargo... su Ki estaba ahí, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? La rabia y la ira aparecieron de nuevo en él. Así no podría hacer nada. Entró en el cuarto y no pudo evitar fijarse en los cuadros. No le sorprendían, sabía que a Freezer le encantaban esas macabridades. Algo se le estaba escapando de las manos, ¿el qué? Intentó concentrarse una vez más en sus Ki's, intentando guardar paciencia.

El pasadizo llegó a su fin. Cruzaron una puerta. En él un enorme y lujoso cuarto decorado al estilo antiguo asomaba. Bulma lo miró de arriba a abajo, temiendo a un enorme objeto : la cama que se encontraba frente a ellos. Bulma retrocedió unos pasos... no, no quería, no.

Shatoshi la agarró por detrás, cargándola en brazos, como un saco de patatas. Apoyó su mano en su trasero y comenzó a manosearlo mientras la conducía hasta aquella cama enorme.

Shatoshi riendo la tiró a la cama con fuerza, y se posicionó encima de ella con una mirada dominante. Bulma comenzó a echarse hacia atrás, pero él la seguía con su cuerpo. Recordó el spray que llevaba pero su bolso se cayó al suelo cuando él la agarro en la entrada. La situación iba de mal en peor y ella no podía hacer más que asustarse. Shatoshi lamió su mejilla con una mirada llena de lujuria y maldad. Bulma apartó su cara con desprecio, asustada.

Shatoshi comenzó a bajar su vestido, descubriendo su sostén negro. Con descaro, lo rompió por la mitad liberando los pechos de Bulma. Los comenzó a agarrar posesivamente, entonces, sin que él lo esperara, recibió un golpe en la cara.

Bulma echándose atrás, tapándose sus pechos desnudos con sus manos, insegura y con temor por lo que acababa de hacer, le miraba con miedo. Shatoshi, tocó la mejilla donde ella le había golpeado y comenzó a reírse como si nada.

\- ¿Sabes a quien acabas de abofetear?...- la miró con desprecio- veo que estás muy nerviosa, y no se por que... tendré que hacer que entres en razón...- sin contenerse, la agarró por la cintura y la tumbó a la fuerza, agarró sus muñecas con una mano, y con otra... comenzó a subirlas por sus muslos, llegando rápidamente a su intimidad.

Sin aviso, comenzó a meter tres dedos de golpe dentro de ella, con fuerza y rebeldía.

\- ¡No, no no , por favor, por favor...!- Bulma comenzó a gritar, llorando desesperada, pidiéndole que por favor se detuviera. Shatoshi la agarraba fuerte y cada vez que ella se movía más para soltarse, con más profundidad introducía los dedos en ella. Shatoshi manejó sus dedos dentro de ella con tal agresividad que le realizó un poco de sangre, haciendo que gritara más.

Vegeta seguía malhumorado, llevaba minutos rastreando los Ki's y los notaba muy cerca, pero ¿en que encerrona estaba metido? Entonces sintió algo potente. Uno de los Ki's se estaba acelerando, y se sentía muy alterado. Era el Ki de Bulma, y eso no podía ser nada bueno. ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Shatoshi se reía en su cara? Algo no cuadraba. Él ahí sin hacer nada y ella alterada. En un ataque de ira comenzó a destruir todos los cuadros con enormes bolas de energía, pegando golpes a la pared. Entonces, cuando sació su rabia, se fijó en algo. Uno de los cuadros, el más grande de todos, había recibido un golpe que lo hizo romperse por la mitad. Vegeta pudo disipar algo y se acercó a comprobarlo. Apartó un poco los escombros del cuadro y pudo ver algo. ¡¿ Una puerta ?! Ya está. Un rostro arrogante y malhumorado apareció en él, y a gran velocidad comenzó a avanzar por ese estrecho pasillo. A mitad camino pudo escuchar unos gritos, haciendo que sus pasos fueran cada vez más rápidos y acelerados.

Bulma lloraba sin parar, entonces, Shatoshi apartó los dedos de ella y se separó un poco mirándola con una sonrisa malévola... la misma sonrisa que Freezer. Bulma retrocedió asustada, cerrando sus piernas y suspirando por el gran sofoco. Shatoshi, bajó sus pantalones dejando ver en sus boxers una gran erección. Bulma comenzó a llorar de nuevo, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con el gesto de la negación, y haciendo presión en el cierre de sus piernas.

-No, por favor, no me hagas esto,...- su voz estaba casi apagada, sin vida, con varios sollozos entre frases- por favor, cualquier cosa, haré lo que me pidas, ...- Shatoshi rió con prepotencia-

-Apuesto a que si fuera otra persona, abrirías tu piernas con gusto...- posó sus ojos fijamente sobre ella. Bulma extrañada, no entendía que quería decir.

-¿Qué...qué quieres decir? no entiendo...-

-¡No te hagas la estúpida conmigo! - Shatoshi le gritó malhumorado, agarrándola del brazo para que le mirara fijamente- ¿Acaso crees que mi tío y yo somos estúpidos? ¡Sé con quien has estado viéndote todos estos meses! - Bulma abrió sus ojos con fuerza, parando de llorar en seco. No podía creerse lo que escuchaba - verás... - se apartó un poco de ella- si fueras una cualquiera, no me importaría que ese malnacido de Vegeta te tocara pero... desde que te miré supe que serías miá, y no consentiré esto, esta noche...serás mía, a la fuerza si hace falta -

Bulma entonces entendió todo. Entendió la cena, entendió venir a un lugar tan alejado que solo él conocía. Entendió porque cada vez que miraba a Vegeta en la cena, Shatoshi se acercaba a ella,entendió porque hicieron a Vegeta acudir a la cena. Jamás pudo imaginar que él sabría que se veía con Vegeta. ¿Por qué no podía hacer su vida normal y estar con quien le diera la gana? Parece ser que Shatoshi le estaba privando de vivir, le estaba robando su vida.

\- ¡Vegeta no es un malnacido, él es mejor hombre y amante de lo que tú serás jamás! Nunca podrás superarle... y lo sabes - escupió a Shatoshi en la cara, en uno de sus últimos desesperados intentos de defenderse y hacer marcar su persona-

Shatoshi con cara de asco y enfado, alzó su mano al aire, gritando - ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! ¡ lo pagarás caro! - justo entonces, cuando su mano bajaba a gran velocidad rozando su cara algo le hizo detenerse.

\- Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima... - un enorme estruendo se escuchó haciendo que Shatoshi se girara. Vegeta, con la puerta rota en el suelo, miraba a Shatoshi con rabia. Se fijó en Bulma, estaba casi desnuda, y un hilo de sangre corría por sus mulos. Vegeta apretó sus dientes, frunciendo el ceño sin aguantar más. Bulma le miró fijamente, deteniendo sus lágrimas, entonces por primera vez en toda la noche, una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Vegeta estaba ahí, ya no debía temer nada, parece que después de todo... ella sí le importaba.

Shatoshi gruñió malhumorado apartándose de Bulma, se subió sus pantalones, y comenzó a mirar a Vegeta con una enorme rabia. Entonces, como un bipolar, cambió a un rostro tranquilo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Vaya, Vegeta...- comenzó a aplaudir con sus manos - tengo que reconocer que me has sorprendido...me has encontrado aquí en un lugar tan escondido y desconocido...- entonces fue interrumpido por Vegeta-

-¿Te has atrevido a tocarla, verdad? - su mirada estaba llena de odio, incluso la propia Bulma se asustó. Era una de esas miradas que ponía Vegeta cuando hablaba de Freezer.

-¿Y qué si lo e hecho? además me has interrumpido, lárgate o llamaré a mi tío...- se giró haciéndole caso omiso, fingiendo que Vegeta no estaba ahí. Pues vaya, siempre se respaldaba en su tío cuando algo iba mal, sabiendo que Freezer mataría a quien le molestara .

Vegeta, sin previo aviso caminó hasta donde estaba él y sin poder contenerse lo agarró del cuello.

-Te e echo una pregunta... ¿la has tocado, verdad? - lo alzó del cuello, haciendo que Bulma se sorprendiera. Shatoshi arrugaba su rostro, y puso sus manos sobre las de Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué...qué crees que ... haces? ...- Shatoshi tosía casi sin poder respirar. Vegeta lo apretó con más fuerza en el cuello.

-No me importa tu tío, no deberías desafiarme, no estamos en igualdad ni por asomo, mientras tú en tu vida de crío mimado pasabas el día tranquilo, otros nos hacíamos cada día más fuertes, no necesito esconderme detrás de una figura como la de Freezer para que me resuelva la vida, como tú...- apretó aún con más fuerza, dificultando más la respiración de Shatoshi- y además...- apretó muy fuerte una última vez- como...¿¡ cómo te atreves a tocar a Bulma ?!- esto último lo dijo con un enorme grito, estampando a Shatoshi en la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Calculó bien el golpe para no matarlo, podía dejarlo así pero muerto sería un mayor problema para Freezer.

Bulma abrió sus ojos con fuerza sin creerse lo que Vegeta acababa de decir. De sus bellos ojos azulados comenzaron a brotar mil lágrimas sin poder contenerse. Vegeta comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Bulma y acarició levemente su mejilla. Las lágrimas caían y caían, Bulma no pudo evitar sofocarse.

Vegeta no podía pronunciar palabra. Después de esa frase que acababa de decir, perdiendo su orgullo con ella de esa manera, no estaba preparado para comentar nada. Era la primera vez que expresaba algo así, aparte de sus rabias cotidianas. Bulma tampoco se atrevía a pronunciar nada, puesto que conocía bien la situación. Después de lo que Vegeta acababa de admitir, cualquier comentario podría llevarlo todo al fastidio y él la dejaría ahí tirada. En silencio, Vegeta agarró una sábana de la cama, y cubrió sus pechos y parte de su cuerpo. Bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos, y miró aquel hilo de sangre con una mirada de odio y resentimiento. Se quitó su chaqueta de traje negro y con ella limpió esa sangre que caía de ella. Bulma sonrió por sus gestos, era la primera vez en toda la noche que se sentía persona, mujer, sin ser tratada de cualquier forma, que sentía que alguien como él se preocupaba por ella. Se sentía protegida y acunada, al lado de Vegeta nada malo le podía ocurrir. Pensó en todas esas veces que él la rechazaba de pequeños, en todas las veces que ella le insistía. Jamás pudo imaginarse que el acabaría siendo para ella... y se sentía enormemente orgullosa. Siempre supo que ese príncipe saiyan orgulloso escondía algo en el fondo de su ser, algo que si querías verlo deberías estar años tras años ganandotelo pero una vez entregado...eso era eterno.

Vegeta se apartó un poco de ella y con cuidado la agarró en volandas. Bulma no podía evitar sentirse más feliz, parecían un príncipe y una princesa o unos recién casados... quizás estaba ya delirando bastante. Vegeta se dispuso a salir de allí, entonces Bulma comenzó a sentir todo un poco borroso, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y su vista se iba disipando, hasta quedar asumida en una oscuridad total acompañada de un profundo sueño.

Unos vagos ruidos se escuchaban de fondo. Estaba tumbada, se sentía...¿Cómoda?. Bulma abrió poco a poco sus ojos, encontrándose en un lugar que no conocía. Las paredes eran de un color grisaceo, y había una cristalera que daba a una terraza. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y pudo comprobar que aún era de noche. Los muebles, algo estropeados con varias marcas viejas, ¿dónde se encontraba?. Se sentó en la cama, y entonces recordó toda la noche, todo lo que Shatoshi le había hecho. Instintivamente, dirigió su vista y sus manos a su intimidad, recordando como él introdujo sus dedos en ella, apenada con ganas de llorar de nuevo si eso era posible. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba una ropa que no era suya. Una camisa blanca de manga larga le quedaba bastante grande, por abajo de la cintura. Detrás tenía un pequeño dibujo donde ponía ' Bad man' . Se fijó en los sonidos que se oían en el cuarto. Agua... alguien estaba dándose una ducha. De pronto el grifo se cerró. Bulma se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo fijamente, pensando en todos aquellos acontecimientos. Recordó el momento en el que Vegeta intervino, en una especie de... ¿salvación, se podría decir?

Un acalorado y pensativo Vegeta apareció ante ella con nada más puesta que una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y otra toalla con la que estaba moviendo en su cabeza para secar sus cabellos.

Bulma le miró fijamente, dandose cuenta ya de todo. Se encontraba en el cuarto de Vegeta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al instante, pero... no sabe si por estar ahí, o por ver a un Vegeta mojado con toda su musculatura al aire.

-Ya has despertado...- se restregó un poco más la toalla por el pelo y la dejó en uno de los muebles.

-Sí...- tragó saliva mirando a otro lado sonrojada- supongo...¿es que me dormí? ...-

Vegeta se acercó a la cristalera, quedando a espaldas de Bulma, mirando al cielo.

-Te desmayaste, por la presión de toda la noche supongo...- Bulma asintió. Así que eso pasó...-has dormido una hora y media, no mucho...- se giró de pronto y la miró fijamente, haciendo que ella subiera la mirada , y se embelesara en sus ojos azabaches.

-Lo siento, yo... ya estoy bien,...- se sonrojó tartamudeando un poco- pu...puedo marcharme si quieres...- Vegeta la interrumpió al instante y la sorprendió sentándose en la cama, al lado suyo.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí unas horas, a no ser que prefieras ser presa de algunos soldados...- Bulma con miedo , se negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Vegeta. En realidad, quizás, él no quería que se fuera. Quizás era su deber ahora protegerla después de todo lo que ella había sufrido, siendo pisoteada por Shatoshi.

-Este...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos indices, vergonzosa- Vegeta, yo...- Vegeta la miraba con una ceja alzada, extrañado. Bulma tragó saliva y le echó valor a lo que iba a decir- gracias, por... por lo de antes...por...bueno...- dios, ¿cómo expresarle eso a alguien tan orgulloso como él? mierda, no debió haber dicho nada...¿y si lo espantaba con esas emociones? siempre tenía miedo cuando tenía que decirle algo, por su complicado carácter.

-él, ¿te penetró? ...- Vegeta giró su mirada hacia otro lado, escondiéndose de ella. Bulma le miró extrañada, viendo como él sacó otro tema tan distinto al que ella decía, sorprendida se dispuso a contestar.

-No... no exactamente...- bajó su mirada apenada, cerrando sus ojos con tristeza. Vegeta por una parte, suspiró aliviado, algo de lo que Bulma no se dio cuenta-

-Entiendo...- tragó saliva con seriedad. Vegeta la destapó y dirigió su mano hacia los muslos de Bulma, concretamente la parte por donde alguna hora y media antes vio que corría su sangre. La acariciaba con cuidado, intentando calmarse ante el pensamiento de todo lo que ella había sufrido. Bulma tomó ese gesto como una muestra de cariño por parte de él, sonriendo, mirándole fijamente. Vegeta mostrandole ese cariño en aquellas caricias... ¿se habría muerto y estaría en el cielo?- supongo, que en vez de penetrarte, realizó otro...acto...- le costó pronunciar aquella frase. Como si su interior sangrara de solo decirlo-

-Sí... bueno, él...- Bulma se disponía a contárselo, pero Vegeta colocó dos dedos en la boca de ella-

-No quiero escucharlo, no me interesa, ¿de acuerdo? simplemente...olvidalo...- se apartó un poco de ella mientras ella asentía, y él se cruzó de brazos-

Bulma por instinto, se acercó a él, abrazándolo por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su musculosa espalda. Vegeta no se quejó, no opuso pega, solo gruñió un poco. Bulma sonreía feliz, le parecía increíble ver como un ser tan arrogante como él era capaz de expresar así sus sentimientos, a su manera, pero lo hacía. Aunque Vegeta jamás lo diría, Bulma en el fondo sabía ver cuan dolido estaba él por como ella había sido tratada, pero era un secreto que se guardaba para ella.

Apoyó su delicada mano en la mejilla de Vegeta, haciendo que se girara y mirara fijamente a sus azulados ojos. Vegeta sin quejarse, se quedó mirándola callado. Dios, como odiaba que esos ojos hicieran lo que quisieran de él. Se lanzó a sus rosados labios sin poder evitarlo, y la agarró con fuerza, sintiendo que ella estaba ahí con él, que era solo suya. Bulma comenzó a besar su cuello, tensado por tantos nervios. Comenzó a acariciar la musculatura de su espalda buscando relajarlo. Vegeta, intentó cambiar los roles. Llevado por las suaves caricias de Bulma, la tumbó en la cama poco a poco, con cuidado de no aplastar su frágil cuerpo. Bajó por su cuello, llegando a sus hombros, sin mordidas, ni lamidas, solo diminutos besos rápidos. Bulma pasó sus manos rodeando el cuello de Vegeta, abrazándolo, haciendo que él repitiera el mismo movimiento, y él agarrando su cintura posesivamente en un abrazo.

Bulma sonreía, podría llorar de alegría. Jamás pudo imaginarse tener unas caricias tan bellas y apasionantes, llenas de tantos sentimientos con Vegeta. Tan sinceras, tan puras.

Vegeta se separó un segundo y apoyó su dedo pulgar en la barbilla de ella. Una mirada bastaba entre ellos para transmitir todas aquellas cosas que sentían en ellos. Bulma le besó, intentando tomar la iniciativa, algo que Vegeta odiaba, pues nunca intentes dominar a un orgulloso en estos aspectos. Subió sus manos por su camisa, con lentitud. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Bulma, y pegó un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior. Bulma no se quejó, la mano de Vegeta seguía subiendo, entonces se detuvo. Separándose un poco de ella se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Después de como fue tratada, quizás no le gustaría dejarse llevar así por él. Pero todo lo contrarió, a continuación Vegeta se sorprendió. Bulma agarró las manos de Vegeta y las puso sobre sus pechos, masajeandolos junto con la mano de ella. Sonrió indicándole que tenía permiso, que no le importaba que la tocaran si era él...

Vegeta orgulloso de ella, accedió y rápidamente sin poder controlarse bajó sus manos para introducirla dentro de su camisa, subió sus manos hacia sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos, con cuidado, apretándolos suavemente.

Bulma esbozó un gemido dejándose llevar por él, sin decir nada más que las caricias. Vegeta subió a besarla, y poco a poco, se liberó de esa camisa suya que le había colocado una hora y media antes.

Bulma no podía parar de abrazarlo, sintiéndose protegida en sus brazos. Podía sentir como el miembro de Vegeta escondido simplemente tras una toalla se marcaba en su intimidad. El roce le hacía esbozar varios gemidos, a la vez que Vegeta bajaba su lengua hacia sus pezones, lamiendolos en círculos. Bulma arqueaba su espalda, ansiando más el roce del miembro de Vegeta en su entrepierna. Él sentía ese deseo en ella, sentía como ella ansiaba que la hiciera suya de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era como las demás, este no era el sexo rebelde al que los dos estaban acostumbrados...era un sexo puro, sincero...distinto.

Vegeta bajó sus manos por sus caderas, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, besando su fino cuello, con suavidad. Su mano cada vez estaba más cerca de la intimidad de Bulma, entonces frenó. Bulma sintió ese parón en él, y separándose un poco le miró preocupada. ¿ Acaso Vegeta acababa de cambiar de opinión? siendo tan arrogante podía esperarse cualquier cosa de él.

Pero para su sorpresa, él le miraba fijamente, y Bulma no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Ocurre...- tragó saliva, apenada- ¿algo?

\- él... aquí te tocó... y te hizo sangre... ¿verdad? - su rostro estaba arrugado y enrabiado. Bulma suspiró con tranquilidad, y abrazó a Vegeta pasando sus manos por su espalda, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente-

-No te preocupes... sé que tu puedes reparar el daño que me hizo...solo quiero...solo quiero ser tuya...-

Vegeta se quedó asombrado ante su respuesta. ¿Cómo una persona tan fina y delicada podía amar a alguien como él? a pesar de como él la despreció tantas veces, y la abandonó antes de la cena... No pudo contenerse fundiéndose con ella en un beso apasionado, sincero algo rebelde. Introdujo una vez más su lengua dentro de ella y entre ellas bailaron. Él era un guerrero del espacio, un despiadado asesino. Miles de planetas cayeron bajo sus manos por ordenes directas de Freezer, pero no podía negar cuanto disfrutaba haciéndolo. Miles de seres destruidos, miles de batallas libradas, su corazón era puro, de pura maldad. Pero... ¿qué tenía ella? ella conseguía hacer que dejara eso atrás, que solo existiera ella en ese mismo momento... que se sintiera diferente. Sentía cosas que no entendía, que le costaba expresar, cosas que jamás había sentido. Quizás pudiera ser que disfrutara más que en las batallas. Al ser un saiyan, concretamente el príncipe, su sangre era fría y dios, como disfrutaba todas sus batallas. Pero lo que le daba ella, no equivalía a mil batallas, era mucho más fuerte.

Bulma bajó sus manos hacia la toalla de Vegeta, liberando su enorme miembro erecto. Después de lo que ella acababa de confesar, él no podía contener esas enormes ganas de hacerla suya, como se veían evidentes en su enorme erección. Pero antes... se moría por hacer una cosa.

Sin avisar, se separó de sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua, su cuello...bajando a sus hombros, sus pechos. Sus manos masajeaban sus caderas, y poco a poco bajaba cada vez más. Llegó a su vientre y le dio dos ligeros besos en su ombligo. Bulma le miraba fijamente desde su posición. Vegeta con cuidado abrió sus piernas, y pudo observar una pequeña herida al lado de su clítoris. Sería debido al forcejeo de ese malnacido, de ahí la sangre. Comenzó a besar sus muslos lentamente, agarrándola de la cintura, y como si la fuera a curar, se acercó a su intimidad con su boca, besando esa pequeña herida con suavidad. Con cuidado comenzó a besar su entrepierna, lamiendo sus paredes vaginales con su lengua. Bulma se mordía su mano, gimiendo y arqueando su espalda en ese gran placer que Vegeta le estaba proporcionando. Él, aumentó sus lamidas, y comenzó a salir y entrar dentro de ella ligeramente con su lengua. Sentía como el orgasmo se acercaba a ella cada vez con más rapidez, poco a poco, en un grito, expresó como las lamidas de Vegeta le acababan de llevar al clímax.

Vegeta con su sonrisa arrogante ante eso, se despegó de su entrepierna, con las mejillas encharcadas de los jugos vaginales de Bulma. Ella jadeando sonrojada con vergüenza, cubrió su cara con sus manos. Vegeta subió hasta ella y apartó sus manos de su cara, se limpió sus mejillas y se introdujo su dedo índice en la boca, probando el jugo de Bulma que había recogido de su propia cara, mostrandole que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, era algo natural.

Pero la cosa no acababa así. Vegeta estaba dispuesto a darle un segundo orgasmo, mucho más intenso que este último. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, la abrazó notando como ella agarraba su miembro, acariciándolo. Le miró fijamente, suplicándole que la hiciera suya, que no podía más. Vegeta sonrió orgulloso ante esto, y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos. No, no la tocaría con sus manos en su intimidad. Ese desgraciado lo hizo, y él por hoy se negaba a hacerlo, mucho menos recordarle a ella aquel sufrimiento. Abriendo sus piernas, colocó su miembro en la entrada de Bulma. Se concentró sabiendo que debía ir con cuidado...pues después de aquella pequeña herida no debía lastimarla mucho. Comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco, mientras ella le abrazaba. Después de su primer orgasmo, estaba más activa, a pesar que pudiera sentir un poco de dolor, no podía negarse al placer que Vegeta estaba a punto de proporcionarle. Impulsó a Vegeta con suavidad dentro de ella sin poder aguantar mucho más.

Poco a poco las embestidas, mediante la suavidad, se hicieron más fuertes. En menos de dos minutos, Vegeta ya estaba tomando fuertes embestidas dentro de ella, mientras los dos jadeaban entre gemidos. Vegeta hundió su cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo su rostro, mientras que Bulma acariciaba su puntiagudo cabello negro. Lo agarraba con fuerza en cada entrada y salida, era algo que Vegeta no admitiría nunca pero...le encantaba, le hacía excitarse más.

Ya llegando al fin de aquel sexo tan apasionante y intenso, Bulma comenzó a advertir con su mirada a Vegeta de que no podría aguantar mucho más, al igual él.

Entonces, llegó. Ambos llegaron al clímax total, comparado con un paraíso. Vegeta se corrió dentro de Bulma, profundizando la penetración y llenándola por completo, compartiendo su flujo con ella, mientras ella se fundía en un beso con él, ahogando un enorme grito de placer. Sus labios y el orgasmo les hicieron un solo ser en ese mismo momento.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos. Vegeta se quedó encima de ella, jadeando,aún sin salir de ella. Bulma lo abrazaba acariciando su espalda, besando su cuello, haciendo fuerza para respirar entre sus jadeos. Al fin se separaron, Bulma se apoyó en el pecho de Vegeta, quedando encima de él. Vegeta pasó su brazo por su cintura, estrechándola y abrazándola contra sus definidos pectorales. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño, Bulma susurró un leve 'te...quiero' y cayó en un profundo sueño. Vegeta abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquello, y al comprobar que ella se durmió al instante por todo su cansancio, le besó su frente, y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a descansar, por primera vez, junto a ella toda la noche.

Mientras tanto... en un lugar alejado, y frío...

Un dolorido Shatoshi se encontraba en una camilla, con un montón de tubos avanzados arreglandole sus heridas. A su lado un malhumorado Freezer, observándolo.

Una hora y media antes, cuando Vegeta salió de allí disparado, Freezer pudo notar un Ki tremendo. Llegó a su sala de cuadros, para encontrárselos todos destrozados, incluso su retrato. Estalló en una enorme ira, y divisó aquel pasadizo que construyó para Shatoshi cuando él era pequeño. Volando lo atravesó y en un segundo estaba ahí. Su sobrino, con sangre en la cabeza y graves heridas en el cuello,tirado en el suelo. Su Ki se potenció con una gran ira, sabiendo quien era de sobra el causante de todo aquello: Vegeta.

Ese traidor canalla y cobarde, ¿cómo se atrevió? Apretaba sus puños en una enorme ira, pero ahora lo importante era su sobrino. Por lo menos algo de ser tenía dentro de ese corazón podrido y asqueroso. Solo su sobrino le importaba en todo el maldito universo.

Recogió a su sobrino del suelo, y volando, cruzando el pasadizo y los pasillos a toda velocidad lo llevó al centro de recuperaciones. Según sus mejores expertos, Shatoshi dormiría dos días enteros, hasta entonces debía esperar. Mirando a su sobrino inconsciente su mente desarrolló un rastrero y horrible plan. Podía buscar a Vegeta en ese mismo momento y degollarlo pero... porque hacer eso...¿cuando puede hacerle sufrir matándolo en vida? Estalló en unas maléficas carcajadas, esa risa enfermiza que solo él poseía. Sí, disfruta de esos dos días traidor, porque cuando Shatoshi despierte... se adueñará de todo el ser de Vegeta.

¿Cuáles serán los malvados propósitos de Freezer, que incluso le perdona la muerte? ¿Existe algo peor? ¿Qué pasará con Bulma y Vegeta?


	6. Planes, y un último día juntos

Amaneció. Vegeta abrió sus ojos comprobando como una Bulma despeinada y con sus mejillas sonrosadas descansaba en su musculoso pecho. Se restregó un poco los ojos con sus manos,mientras unos rayos de sol penetraban en la habitación. Vegeta miró un segundo el reloj digital que tenía al lado de la mesilla. Las doce del mediodía... dios, no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto. Se intentó levantar con cuidado para no despertarla. La miró un segundo más, notando como el descanso había hecho buenos efectos en ella. Sus labios, estaban tan rosados como siempre. Sus mejillas agraciadas y su pelo, aunque despeinado, lucía realmente suave. La verdad, Vegeta no estaba disgustado por aquella vista...quizás no se debería haber negado el dormir con ella cuando se veían, si al despertar tenía esa imagen de ella. Se fijó en su desnudez, y en como ella hizo una mueca que indicaba que el frío la molestaba. Vegeta gruñendo un poco,la tapó con la sábana hasta el cuello, haciendo que su mueca cambiara a una sonriente, y diera media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Mujeres... pero en fin, no la molestaría, sabía de sobra que necesitaba dormir. Por primera vez, no le importó... pues si algo odiaba Vegeta, era cuando dormía más de lo normal. Siempre se levantaba bien temprano para comenzar sus entrenamientos, pero entre la noche de ayer y lo revuelto que estaría ahora Freezer, era mejor quedarse ahí descansando. ¿Qué podría hacer ahí, mientras ella dormía? No podía salir a entrenar, podría entrenar en la terraza pero no era muy grande y para nada era de su agrado. Bueno, lo primero sería darse una buena ducha y luego pensaría como salir de esa situación. Después de todo, aún seguía vivo... Freezer no era lento, menos estúpido. A decir verdad, para nada le hubiera sorprendido que nada más golpear a Shatoshi, algunos minutos después hubiera ido a buscarle para matarlo. Algo era extraño... En fin, mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Cuando llegue el momento, llegará. Comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, entonces, unos ruidos en la puerta hicieron que se detuviera.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Quién sería? Mierda. No le importaba que le mataran, pero ahí ahora mismo se encontraba Bulma. No podía consentir que ella se mezclara más en esto... pero aún así, en vez de abrir decidió rastrear el Ki que se encontraba tras la puerta. Cerró un momento los ojos y se concentró, no sería difícil...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, pues ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Con rapidez, se dirigió a por unos boxers y unas mayas de combate, sin ponerse aún camisa. Fue hacia la puerta y abrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Nappa... ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí ? - le miró fijamente, con su típico orgullo, su prepotencia. Quizás podría permitirse ser más suave con Bulma pero por nada del mundo cambiaría su orgullo ante los demás seres que le rodeaban, estúpidos todos, según él.

-¡ Vegeta ! ¡ Qué haces aquí! - Nappa arrugó sus cejas, preocupado.

-¿Qué crees que hago? este es mi dormitorio, imbécil...- se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarle con prepotencia.

\- ¡Vegeta, no tenemos tiempo para tu orgullo! Todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurrió anoche-

Vegeta abrió sus ojos como si se hubiera impactado- sí, como lo escuchas. Shatoshi está aún inconsciente y así estará dos días hasta que despierte, Freezer no se va a separar aún de él, ¡ tienes tiempo para huir! Podríamos encontrar un planeta...- Vegeta entonces, con un puñetazo en la pared, lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Y huir como una rata miserable? ¿Cómo un cobarde? ¡Soy el príncipe de los saiyans! ¿Acaso te crees que soy un estúpido ciervo asustado? ¡No me importa lo fuerte que sea, me ha humillado bastante! ¡Me enfrentaré a él si hace falta, aunque muera en el intento! - apretó su puño con una enorme ira, mientras la furia se revelaba en sus oscuros ojos. Nappa callado se cruzó de brazos, y por primera vez... se iba a atrever a contestar a su orgulloso príncipe.

\- ¿ Y Bulma ? - Vegeta mostró un rostro impactado ante esa pregunta - ¿Qué harás con ella? ¿Ella sigue ahí contigo, verdad? siempre supe que os veíais a escondidas, y ahora, todos lo sabemos- Vegeta apretó sus dientes, con una enorme rabia e impotencia- ¿Sabes que después de que mueras ante Freezer, a ella le espera un oscuro futuro? A saber que serán capaces de hacer con ella, quizás la mate, o quizás la venda por ahí a los mafiosos de los planetas vecinos...- Nappa intentaba aparentar tranquilidad a pesar de como se estaba preocupando por ellos dos.

Tan solo quería convencer a Vegeta de que debían marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Pero... Vegeta era muy tozudo y no sería nada fácil. Por lo menos con esta contestación quizás ganaría algo. Vegeta arrugó más sus cejas, y se dio media vuelta sin contestar.

\- Eso no ocurrirá...mataré a Freezer con mis propias manos... y seré el amo del universo...- lo decía con un tono confiado y despreocupado. Nappa se asombraba de cuan enorme era su orgullo a pesar de lo que le había dicho.

-¡ Vegeta demonios, entra en razón ! Freezer es demasiado fuerte, te matará en un segundo. Lucha por tu vida de una maldita vez y agarra a Bulma e iros de aquí. Al menos, si no lo quieres hacer por ti, ¡ hazlo por ella! ella no se merece la muerte ni pagar todo esto por tu orgullo, ¡vegeta! - ahí estaba el último intento desesperado de Nappa para hacer que Vegeta entendiera la situación. Y, lo peor es que sabía lo bien que la entendía, pero el orgullo le cegaba. Esa pobre chica no merecía todo lo que iba a pasarle, Nappa no podía consentirlo, pero tampoco el príncipe Vegeta se merecía aquello.

Su planeta, destruido, su padre asesinado por Freezer, y ahora obligado a huir. Aunque le costará...entendía bien su orgullo en esta situación. Justo cuando Vegeta se giró con una enorme rabia para contestar a Nappa, un rayo de sol, consiguió despertar a Bulma. Vegeta se detuvo en seco, sorprendido.

-¿Vegeta? ...- Bulma estiró sus brazos son una sonrisa, recordando el cariñoso sexo que tubo con él. Las caricias, los besos...toda esa sinceridad. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando a su amante.

Vegeta se acercó a Nappa susurrando en su oído, sin que ella supiera nada.

-Esta tarde, después de la comida, vendrás a buscarla. La llevarás junto a Raditz a la cámara de cápsulas y la enviareis con las coordenadas programadas al planeta más lejano que encuentres- tragó saliva- yo esperaré a Freezer hasta dentro de dos días, intentaré entrenar ... y que nadie sepa esto ¿me oyes? - Nappa no se sorprendió. Siempre supo que algún día Vegeta se daría cuenta de que no solo existe él en este mundo... y de que todos necesitamos ser amados, incluso un arrogante como él.

-De acuerdo, a las cinco, pasaré a por ella... hasta entonces... buena suerte, Vegeta...-

Nappa se marchó de allí sin decir nada más. Por una parte, que la joven Bulma fuera a sobrevivir, le llenaba de alegría pero... debía amoldarse a la idea de que en dos días vería a su príncipe morir. Puede que para Vegeta él no significara más que un aliado, pero...desde que pudo agarrar a ese bebe con cara de enfadado en brazos y le encomendaron su educación y entrenamiento, siempre supo que para él sería algo más que el príncipe saiyan. Él lo vio crecer, pelear, conquistar...Para él, ahora se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Vegeta cerró la puerta despacio, pensativo. Dio media vuelta y caminó por el pequeño pasillo, llegando al cuarto donde Bulma recién despierta le buscaba. Estaba sentada en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana de la cama de Vegeta. Al verlo sus sonrosadas mejillas se pusieron aún más preciosas, formando con sus finos labios una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Vegeta! estaba asustada, ¿qué hacías ahí? -

Vegeta sin contestarle, se acercó a ella y la besó con una enorme pasión. Introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, jugando con su boca y mordiendo su labio inferior. Tenía que aprovechar todo momento con ella puesto que quizás...después de esa tarde jamás la volvería a ver. Agarró a Bulma en volandas, sorprendiéndola y levantándola de la cama.

-¿ qué haces, Vegeta? - preguntó Bulma mirándole sorprendida.

-Hmp, sabes, estaba a punto de darme una ducha, y mira por donde tú te has despertado...¿Qué debo hacer contigo? ...- Bulma sonriendo agarró su rebelde mejilla acariciándola y pasando su otra mano por el cuello de Vegeta, le dio un sincero beso, saboreando sus rudos labios.

-No sé, puedes llevarme contigo, ¿no? - puso una mirada pícara, acariciando los musculosos abdominales de Vegeta. Vegeta, orgulloso de ella y con una sonrisa prepotente, se puso a caminar hacia el baño, dispuesto a hacerla suya en la ducha, quería saborear y exprimir al máximo el poco tiempo que le quedaba de ella.

Freezer concentrado, contemplaba a su sobrino aún en esa especie de coma. En dos días, despertaría... sus puños le dolían de tanto apretarlos y su sangre ardía con enorme rabia. ¿ Por qué esperar? podía descuartizar a Vegeta en ese mismo momento. Pero, no. Paciencia, se dijo a sí mismo por primera vez en la vida. Ese desgraciado iba a pagarlo de una manera muy cara, y en cuanto a ella... la ataría de para siempre a una vida forzada y condicionada. Tenía grandes planes para los dos...oh sí. Sin lugar a dudas, no habría muertes pero sí una manera muy enfermiza de condenarlos. Era la primera vez que condenaría a alguien de esas maneras, pero por alguna razón, sabe que va a disfrutar más viendo sus sufrimientos en sus ojos, día tras día, que con las muertes de ambos. Vegeta...Aprovecha, por que su plan se pondría en marcha en poco tiempo.

Gritó el nombre de Dodoria, haciendo que se presentara al instante. Zarbón, se encontraba en un planeta haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: matar y vender.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, maestro? - se inclinó ante él, y miró un segundo a Shatoshi- ¿ ya ha decidido como vengar lo que le ocurrió a su sobrino?-

-¡Silencio!- Freezer alzó su voz haciendo que se escuchara en toda la sala- él no es asunto tuyo. Tú ya sabes lo que hablamos anoche, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, así que cumple con tu cometido, ¿de acuerdo? - amenazó a Dodoria con su oscura mirada.

-Sí... sí maestro. Pondré lo que me dijo en marcha...- sin más dilación se marchó de allí. Ojala el gran Freezer le hubiera concedido el honor de matar a ese traidor de Vegeta. Nunca lo soportó, siempre supo que era un maldito esclavo que acabaría muerto. ¿De verdad salía siempre con esa estupidez de que era el príncipe de los saiyans? Era patético. Su planeta ya ni siquiera existía. Sin poder contenerse Dodoria esbozó una gran malévola risa, mientras se preparaba para poner los planes de su amo Freezer en marcha.

Raditz estaba sentando en una de las mesas del comedor común esperando que sirviesen los platos. No pudo evitar fijarse, en la mesa de enfrente, una fina chica, de una raza similar a los saiyans, leía una revista despreocupada. Raditz se quedó mirándola. Tenía unos ojos rojos, provocativos, y el pelo rosado. Se levantó dispuesto a ofrecerle que comieran juntos y tal vez algo más. Sus ojos la miraban emocionado cuando ella apenas se inmutaba, ni le había visto. Entonces, Raditz sintió un estirón en su cola de saiyan, haciendo que se alterara por la sensibilidad.

-¿Es que en un momento así piensas en mujeres? - Nappa malhumorado le dio una colleja a Raditz, como de costumbre.

La chica, quitó la vista de su revista, dándose cuenta de la situación. Se rió de Raditz y volvió a su revista, haciendo que él se avergonzara con malhumor.

\- ¡Nappa! ¿tienes que gritar tanto y estirar así mi cola? , te odio - agarró su cola, acariciándola con suavidad de donde le había agarrado.

-¡Calla!, además eso es tu culpa, aprende ya de una vez a enrollarla bien alrededor de tu cintura - otra colleja llovió para el pobre Raditz- ven, vamos, tenemos que hablar -

Raditz gruñendo comenzó a seguir a Nappa hacia un lugar más apartado, en una esquina.

-Así qué...¿recogeremos a Bulma y programaremos su fuga?- preguntó Raditz con atención.

-Sí, no nos podemos permitir ni un fallo, tampoco que nadie nos descubra, ¿ de acuerdo?- Nappa le miró fijamente.

-Sí, de acuerdo Nappa pero...- tragó saliva- ¿ y Vegeta, no irá con ella? - Nappa esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Heh, ese tozudo príncipe...- bajó su mirada - no, él se quedará aquí...- Raditz abrió sus ojos sorprendido y alterado.

\- ¡Pero no tendrá posibilidad de vivir! Freezer lo matará enseguida...- Nappa se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a Raditz.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? así es él, así es su orgullo- comenzó a caminar hacia las mesas- vamos a recoger algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo? Vegeta y ella no pueden salir del cuarto. Supongo que tendrán hambre...- Raditz asintió siguiendo a Nappa, agarrando algunos platos de comida.

Vegeta se encontraba , tranquilo, intentando mantener la compostura. Miraba la televisión apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, con solo unos boxers, mientras Bulma se encontraba retocando su pelo en el espejo después de esa gran ducha. Dios, fue tan intenso. Vegeta no podía evitar recordarlo, el sexo con ella era demasiado genial. Lo hicieron dos veces, una mientras el agua caliente empapaba sus sudorosos cuerpos debido a la excitación... la verdad, ver a una mujer como Bulma empapada de agua , tan excitada... era todo un privilegio. Después al salir mojados, lo hicieron de nuevo en la cama, dándole un orgasmo más intenso aún. Aún así ella decidió luego ducharse sola, ya que su pelo se había despeinado demasiado.

Al igual, Bulma pensaba que estaba en un cuento que no creía. Era como si viviera con él. Sin duda estar en el cuarto de Vegeta parecía la cosa más hermosa del mundo, pudo comprobar que él también tiene una vida aparte de los entrenamientos. Y que decir, de esa musculatura definida, empapada por agua caliente, mientras la erección en él subía... Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pegar un pequeño grito de emoción al recordar eso. Vegeta miró el cuarto de baño extrañado pero no dijo nada. Mujeres...de nuevo

Pero algo se escuchó en el cuarto más fuerte que el grito de Bulma. Vegeta se avergonzó, y Bulma salió con una toalla del cuarto.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

\- Hmp... no...- su estomago le volvió a delatar, haciendo que Bulma estallara en una risa. Y como le asombraba aún la confianza que había recogido esa mujer con él... si fuera Nappa el que se estuviera riendo ya estaría en el hospital.

-Venga, ¿ vamos a comer algo? - entonces bajó su mirada apenada, recordando la situación, y saliendo de su vida de color de rosa- puedo traerte algo si quieres...-

-No importa... creo que en ese armario de allí tengo algunos suministros...- Vegeta se dispuso a levantarse pero entonces se fijó en la triste mirada de Bulma. La miró fijamente, obligandola a subir su mirada- ¿ ocurre algo?-

-Es solo que... yo...- ¿cómo podría expresarlo? ¿cómo decirle todo lo que sentía de que él se encontrara en esa situación, solo por culpa de ella? se sentía tan culpable... Quizás hubiera sido mejor seguirle el juego a Shatoshi, humillarse, y haber protegido a Vegeta de todo esto... después de todo ella lo amaba, y sabía de sobra que no podrían pasar el resto de su vida aquí encerrados. Además... era tan raro que Freezer...que Freezer no hubiera venido ya a matar a Vegeta. Bulma se puso a temblar ante este pensamiento - quizás...- dispuesta a contarle aquello, un golpe en la puerta les interrumpió.

\- ¿Hm? vaya, que torpes...- Vegeta se puso de nuevo unas mallas de entrenamiento, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes fijarse en como Bulma se asustó y retrocedió hacia atrás de donde se encontraba sentada - no te preocupes... no son enemigos, son dos molestas moscas pesadas- Bulma subió una ceja extrañada, ¿de quien hablaría?

Vegeta llegó a la puerta, encontrándose con enormes platos de comida en las manos de Raditz y Nappa. su estómago rugió al instante.

\- Parece que tenías hambre eh, somos tus superhéroes - rió Raditz, haciendo que Vegeta malhumorado se cruzara de brazos, gruñendo.

\- ¡Maldito! , si no tuviera las manos ocupadas te daría una bofetada, ¿cómo le hablas así al príncipe? - Raditz se sorprendió haciendo que sus platos casi cayeran al suelo.

-Ahí, este, ¡ lo siento !- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado - perdón Vegeta, lo siento-

\- Imbécil...- gruñó Vegeta- creía que veníais ya a por Bulma...- dijo dirigiéndose a Nappa.

\- ¡Que va! sabemos el plan, son casi las cuatro, hasta las cinco nada , tranquilo Vegeta - dijo Raditz muy en voz alta.

-¡Desgraciado! - dijo Nappa- ¡ baja la voz que te puede oír! ¡ da las gracias que lleve estos platos en cuanto los deje te doy una paliza, me sacas de mis casillas! - Raditz se apartó un poco asustado de Nappa. Vaya no era su día, no paraba de cagarla. Aunque Nappa siempre le arreaba...Vegeta apretó sus puños abriendo los ojos con fuerza y muy malhumorado.

-¡ maldita sea, pasar ya de una vez! - se giró de brazos cruzados yendo hasta un pequeño cuarto donde había una mesa y tres sillas. Nappa iba susurrándole insultos a Raditz, maldiciéndolo y amenazándolo de lo que iba a hacerle. La verdad es que el lugar era bastante amplio. Bulma se sorprendió, ella solo contaba con un baño y un dormitorio. De hecho, su cama se encontraba frente a la puerta. En cambio Vegeta tenía más espacio, hasta una terraza. Se notaba que los de la élite eran más privilegiados en cuanto a los dormitorios personales. Se podría decir que es como una casa pero sin cocina. Freezer era el que proporcionaba toda la comida en la sala del comedor común. Ni les dejaba hacer vida propia en eso.

Raditz y Nappa entraron a aquel cuarto y dejaron los enormes platos en la mesa.

-Quedaos aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo...- se marchó dejándolos solos, dándoles la espalda.

-¡Sin problemas! - gritó Nappa con una sonrisa maléfica pero con un toque de humor, agarrando a Raditz de espaldas por el cuello, apretándolo con su brazo.

Vegeta llegó a la habitación, viendo a Bulma acurrucada en una esquina de la cama. Se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente.

-No temas, vamos a comer algo, tu también debes tener hambre, ¿no? - Bulma asintió sonriendo. Entonces se miró de arriba a abajo...estaba desnuda, solo con la toalla. Su sostén, lo rompió Shatoshi... sus braguitas, rotas, por el impulso de manos de él también, y su vestido... ni hablar. No quería volver a saber nada de ese asqueroso vestido.

-No te preocupes... no tengo ropa interior para ti pero...algo habrá- Vegeta se dirigió a uno de los armarios, y sacó un uniforme de combate. Era bastante ceñido... entonces se imaginó a Bulma puesta con ello. No, se negó con la cabeza. Al no llevar ropa interior, ese traje ceñido marcaría demasiado sus pezones y su intimidad, ni hablar. Disipó una camisa amarilla junto a unos vaqueros con un cinturón. Le quedaría grande pero no importa, mejor eso que alguien pudiera admirar sus intimidades. Se lo tiró a la cama, mientras ella miraba la ropa extrañada.

-Ponte esto, te quedará grande pero te puede servir. Luego mandaré a alguna de mis moscas pesadas a tu cuarto a por un poco de ropa...- evidentemente... debían hacer alguna maleta para Bulma, pero eso ella no debía saberlo. Bulma sonriendo, le dedicó un ' gracias ' y se comenzó a poner aquella ropa. Vegeta admiraba cada movimiento de su cuerpo, era tan delicioso... además de lo hermosa que se veía desnuda, era la vista más privilegiada del universo. Ojala ella pudiera ir solo para él, todo el día desnuda, sin salir de ahí.

\- ¿Cómo me queda? - riendo se puso de pie, saliendo de la cama y poniendose los tacones que llevaba anoche. La camisa, le cubría un poco las manos, el pantalón le estaba grande pero el cinturón ayudaba. Vegeta se sorprendió, pues le ponía bastante ver que ella llevaba ropa suya, ¿eso la hacía más de su posesión , no? La agarró por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y poseyendo sus labios, mordiéndolos otra vez. Le encantaba tanto morderlos, y sentir como ella se estremecía...

-Está bien... ve hacía el cuarto de en medio del pasillo, Nappa y Raditz llevan comida, repón fuerzas...- Bulma le miró mientras sus ojos brillaban. No podía creerse como Vegeta ahora se preocupaba tanto por ella, como había abandonado todo lo demás para tratarla así. Sonriendo, se despidió de él con un beso más en sus rudos y fuertes labios, y se marchó de allí.

Vegeta suspiró cansado. Abrió su armario y agarró el uniforme ceñido que tenía hace un segundo en la mano. Se quitó las mallas de combate y se dispuso a ponérselo. Con la camisa igual. El uniforme era de tirantes y pantalón largo, azulados. Se sentó un segundo en la cama, pensativo. Mierda, apretó sus puños. Esta mujer lo había poseído de tal manera... tanto. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar el dejarla ir? Pensó en un misero segundo el irse con ella, solo en un segundo. ¿Qué coño estaba pensando? No le importaba. Él no se fugaría, enfrentaría a Freezer aún pudiendo morir. Por lo menos sabía que ella estaría a salvo...

Avanzó hasta el cuarto donde se encontraban Bulma, Raditz y Nappa. A Raditz aún le costaba asimilar aquella situación entre Vegeta y Bulma. Al contrario que Nappa,él siempre fue distraído , torpe y algo mujeriego. Miraba de arriba a abajo a Bulma, a pesar de que estuviera con esa ropa de Vegeta, tenía un punto. Se sonrojo un poco pero no duró mucho hasta que Vegeta apareció en el cuarto. ¿Cómo alguien tan egoísta y orgulloso pudo conquistar a Bulma? Bueno... a pesar de todo ¿a quien no le gustaría un príncipe arrogante? Raditz se frustró en su interior resoplando. Si él hubiera sido así, o un príncipe...¿conquistaría a la chica que vio antes en el comedor común?. Nappa miró a Bulma sonriendo de una manera entrañable. A pesar de todo el lío en el que se encontraban metidos, era muy adorable ver a Vegeta y Bulma juntos. Siempre lo supo,sí, pero aún así siempre le fascinó que Bulma pudiera cautivar así al príncipe saiyan. Era orgulloso, a veces egoísta...tozudo, pero el amor de ella pudo con todo aquello. Simplemente era increíble.

-Nappa, Raditz, ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - se sonrojó un poco mirando hacia abajo, ya que no estaba en las mejores condiciones de ser vista. Además... le daba demasiado corte que le vieran ahí así con Vegeta. Raditz se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¡Hey! os hemos traído comida, ¿no querréis moriros de hambre, no? - se sentó en una de las sillas ofreciéndole un plato de fideos a Bulma. Tenían tan buena pinta...

-Este...sí...creo que comeré un poco...gracias- admitió sonrojada. Resopló entonces aliviada. Solo habían venido a traer comida...eso era bueno. Parece ser que no habían malas noticias...

-Hmp- Vegeta hizo notable su presencia, y se sentó en una de las sillas. De las tres sillas dos estaban ya ocupadas, así que Nappa trató de ser caballeroso, sobre todo delante de Vegeta.

-Bulma, ven siéntate, yo me quedaré de pie , no te preocupes...- entonces Vegeta hizo un gesto de negación. Agarró a Bulma de la cintura y la sentó encima de él, posesivamente. No le importaba que estuvieran ahí Raditz y Nappa, ni si estaba mostrando su orgullo bajo ante ellos. Al contrario, el orgullo bien alto. Esa mujer era suya, y siempre sería así, aunque muriera. Tenía que aprovechar su tiempo con ella.

Bulma sonrojada aún creía que estaba soñando, y comenzó a comerse el plato de aquellos deliciosos fideos realmente con gusto. Vegeta intentó comer con moderación, estando con ella en su regazo. Agarró unos cuantos trozos de carne y se los llevó a la boca tranquilamente.

Nappa suspiró, le encantaba verlos así pero desgraciadamente eso se acabaría. No podían vivir en ese momento de color de rosa eternamente. A las cinco, se llevarían a Bulma y Vegeta enfrentaría su destino. Nappa bajó su mirada apenado. Raditz pudo fijarse en lo tranquila que parecía Bulma. ¿Acaso había olvidado que todo el cuartel de Freezer estaba pidiendo sus cabezas? Vaya si que era impresionante el amor...suspiró. ¿Lo encontraría él algún día con alguna chica hermosa? Ah... se fijó un segundo en los ojos azules de Bulma, y aunque la camisa fuera ancha, sus pechos caían bastante bien y ...¿ eso era un pezón marcado? Un poquito de sangre salió de su nariz y corriendo se giró antes de que ninguno lo viera, tapándose. Joder, suertudo Vegeta... menuda mujer.

Bulma terminó sus fideos y y agarró una manzana que se encontraba en la mesa. Vaya habían traído tantas cosas. Pegó un bocado, haciendo un gesto agradable. Estaba bastante buena, de un color rojizo perfecto. Vegeta empezó a comer sin parar, no pudo contenerse aún estando Bulma. Entre el numerito de Shatoshi, y todo el sexo que habían tenido desde entonces... necesitaba recomponerse. Nappa se cruzó de brazos algo pensativo. ¿Cómo conseguiría llevarse a Bulma de allí? Hm... iba a ser complicado el decirle, 'oye, que te llevamos a otro planeta, pero Vegeta se queda aquí... y encima probablemente muera'. Bueno igual esas palabras eran muy bruscas...pero era la realidad. Nappa cerró sus ojos suspirando, eso iba a ser difícil... Abrió sus ojos y miró el reloj. Ya casi marcaban las cuatro y diez... debían irse a preparar esa maleta , sin que ella se enterara, pero ¿qué pasa con el código?. Nappa miró a Vegeta fijamente, haciéndole un gesto con la mirada. Vegeta, pegando su último bocado, bajó a Bulma de su regazo. Bulma le miró extrañada, fijando en como él se iba de la habitación, y Nappa repetía sus movimientos. ¿Donde irían?

-Su número es...- tragó saliva, recordando todos los momentos en los que acudía a verla en aquellos días- 9843...-

\- ¿9843? de acuerdo, Vegeta, a las cinco estaré aquí y llevaré una pequeña maleta para ella...- se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto, encontrando a Bulma asustada y a Raditz aún de espaldas. Pobre Bulma... era normal que se asustara , esperando malas noticias en todo momento...debe doler vivir esto. Nappa agarró la oreja de Raditz estirándola haciendo que se quejara.

-Vamos gandul, no tenemos todo el día...- miró a Bulma antes de marcharse de allí, con una mirada nostálgica. Pudo ver como Vegeta se colocaba al lado de ella y la agarraba posesivamente de la cintura. Todos aquellos momentos cuando eran pequeños y Nappa estaba presente, se le vinieron a la cabeza. Aquellos atrevimientos descarados de ella besando las mejillas de él, cuando lo enfadaba... sí... que tiempos. Parecía increíble que esta fuera a ser la última vez que los vería juntos. Sin decir nada más se marchó de allí, preparado para dirigirse al dormitorio de Bulma.

Vegeta volvió a mirar el reloj. Ahora, algo menos de una hora la separaba de su lado. La agarró con más fuerza, mirándola fijamente. Se fijó un segundo en sus azulados ojos, sintiendo una fuerza potente en ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Vegeta? - dijeron aquellos labios rosados... aquellos labios que no iba a volver a besar. No pudo contenerse, besándola otra vez de nuevo.

Nappa y Raditz estaban bajando por uno de los ascensores a uno de los grandes pisos de aquella fortaleza. Todos sospechaban de ellos, y no era de extrañar. Eran los camaradas de Vegeta, y parte de los últimos saiyans. Todo el lugar estaba un poco revuelto, con los rumores y soldados de arriba para abajo, enrabiados con el traidor.

-Ni se te ocurra llamar la atención cerebro de mosquito...- dijo susurrando a Raditz. Con lo torpe que es, no le extrañaría que les acabaran cazando. Raditz levantó una ceja, ¿por qué decía eso? si es muy cuidadoso... o eso cree él. Salieron del ascensor, y andaron despacio, unos pasillos más y al fin, ahí estaba el cuarto de Bulma. Nappa paró al instante, haciendo que Raditz lo imitara. Dos guardias estaban custodiando la puerta de Bulma. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que ellos creían...

\- De acuerdo...- miró a Raditz- tú sígueme el rollo, no hables o si no se irá todo a la mierda. ¿entendido? enserio, haz las cosas bien por una vez.- comenzó a caminar con seriedad, haciendo que Raditz bufara un poco malhumorado, siguiéndole detrás.

-¡Alto! - dijo uno de los soldados- ¡ identificaciones! - les pusieron una espada en el cuello a ambos.

-¡Yo soy el gran Nappa! este es Raditz, somos soldados de élite. Venimos para inspeccionar el lugar, estamos ayudando a Freezer en algo secreto.- ¿El gran Nappa? y él solo Raditz. Vaya, como se las da Nappa de macho.

-¿Qué? llevamos aquí horas y Freezer jamás ha comentado nada de esto, según tenemos entendido debemos permanecer aquí dos días, y capturar a la mujer en caso de que se presentara - dijo uno de los soldados sin fiarse un pelo. Nappa arrugó sus dientes. necesitaba una excusa y rápida.

-¿Acaso quereís que el gran Freezer se moleste? - dijo Raditz, haciendo que Nappa se malhumorara y asustara. ¡Mierda! mira que le dijo que se mantuviera callado, ahora si se iría todo por la borda- es secreta. Si le decís algo, seguramente dirá que no obedecéis sus ordenes cuando os decimos esto de parte de él, quizás os degolle o mate a vuestras mujeres, ¿no? - se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa prepotente. Los soldados se apartaron al instante las espadas de sus cuellos, asustándose- además, nadie conoce estos códigos, ¿verdad? pues Freezer nos ha proporcionado el código...- comenzó a caminar y se acercó a la puerta, haciéndoles creer la mentira que contaban con esa última frase. - vamos, Nappa, teclealo... -

Nappa abrió sus ojos, vaya, estaba impresionado. Parece que Raditz no era tan gandul y crío en el fondo... Se acercó con seguridad y tecleó el número que Vegeta le confió: 9843. La puerta se abrió al instante, sorprendiendo a los soldados.

-Lo sentimos... no digan nada al maestro Freezer , por favor... entrar cuanto tiempo deseéis...- Nappa y Raditz sonrieron orgullosos y entraron en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Vaya, todo está muy ordenado. Se nota que es el dormitorio de una mujer...- Nappa respetando a Bulma, sin curiosear sus cosas, se acercó al armario que había empotrado en la pared. Lo abrió con cuidado, y se encontró con un montón de mudas y ropa. Una gotita cayó por su frente. Sí, siempre supo que Bulma era muy presumida...

Raditz agarró una bolsa rosada que encontró por ahí. Entonces se le ocurrió algo... y es que podrían llevarle ropa pero... también necesitaría ropa interior. Se giró un segundo a mirar que hacía Nappa, parece que la mujer tenía tanta ropa que el pobre se estaba desquiciando para elegir que llevarle. Soltó una risita burlona y se acercó a uno de los pequeños cajones al lado de la cama. Lo abrió silenciosamente, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con fuerza, mientras se sonrojaba. Habían braguitas, algún que otro tanga rosado, y muchos sujetadores de varios colores. Agarró un sontén y pudo comprobar que sus pechos eran perfectos, ni mucho ni poco, como él creía. Entonce se fijó en un tanga de hilo rojo. Un hilito de sangre asomaba por su nariz, y justo entonces cuando andaba a cogerlo, un fuerte golpe estampó su cabeza contra el cajón.

Se trataba del puño de Nappa, con malhumor y gritándole.

\- ¡Estúpido! ¡ qué te crees que estás haciendo! ¡ parecía que habías cambiado pero sigues tan paleto como siempre! - le propinó un arreo más en la cabeza, dejandole un chichón mientras Raditz se quejaba. - apartate y sal, que no sabes hacer nada- lo empujó y con un poco de vergüenza agarró la ropa interior al azar poniéndola en la bolsa rosa que Raditz había encontrado, junto a la ropa que también decidió agarrarla al azar. Maldito Raditz, maleducado y mujeriego. Si Vegeta hubiera visto eso, le hubiera matado al instante.

Con la mochila rosa en sus manos salieron con rapidez, para que a los dos soldados no les diera tiempo a ver lo que llevaban. Nappa y Raditz llegaron al ascensor, se fijaron en el reloj digital de él. Vaya, entre esto y lo otro se les había ido media hora. Las cuatro y cuarenta. Solo les quedaban veinte minutos juntos... a las cinco Nappa iría a por ella. Bajó a la planta de los sótanos, dispuesto a introducir las coordenadas en una de las pequeñas cápsulas que utilizaban para viajar. Pero antes, ¿donde la mandaría? Se fijó en el ordenador central.

-Raditz, debemos rastrear algún planeta lo suficientemente lejos de aquí e inocente a la vez para Bulma. Toma agarra esto mientras, - le tiró la bolsa rosa a Raditz- ,¡ y ni se te ocurra fisgonear o te arrearé de nuevo! - Raditz asintió con un rostro obediente mientras Nappa se giraba dispuesto a buscar el destino de Bulma.

Bulma estaba sentada en la cama viendo un poco la tele, agarrada a Vegeta. Sintió como sus rosados labios necesitaban de él, entonces cuando subió su cara para buscarlo, pudo notar como se apartaba un poco. Se asustó al instante, ¿sucedía algo? ¿habría hecho algo mal?

-Sucede...¿algo?- Bulma se apartó un poco de él, preocupada.

-Son las cinco menos diez...- dijo mirando el reloj fijamente.

-Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver? - no sabe porque, pero algo no le olía bien, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Nada, no importa...- no, no debía decírselo aún. Era preferible en el momento de la partida. Bulma... era muy tozuda pero, era una de las cosas que siempre le atrajeron de ella- ven...- agarró sus manos y la sentó encima de él, buscando sus labios finos y delicados.

Bulma notaba que algo no andaba bien pero aún así, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por esos labios rebeldes que la buscaban, fundiéndose con Vegeta en un apasionado beso, mezclando sus lenguas a la vez que sus salivas, jugando con sus labios, mordiéndose.

\- ¡ Bingo !- gritó Nappa al dar con el planeta adecuado. El planeta Venus. Parecía muy inofensivo y seguro, donde no se libraban batallas y los habitantes vivían en paz. Además estaba sumamente alejado de los planos de Freezer, sin duda era perfecto. Se fijó en la hora que marcaba el ordenador y se giró mirando a Raditz- ¡ vamos! ¡ se agota el tiempo! tenemos cinco minutos para poner las coordenadas y cinco para ir al dormitorio de Vegeta! - se dirigió con la mayor rapidez que pudo a la primera cápsula de la fila derecha y entrando en ella comenzó a dejar las coordenadas listas. En unos cinco minutos, estaba listo, perfecto. Agarró a Raditz de la armadura, y estirándolo a toda velocidad se dirigieron al ascensor.

Quedan cinco minutos. Cinco minutos, y entregaría a Bulma a las manos de Nappa para llevarla lejos, hacia su destino. Se quedó mirando abajo pensativo. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Rayos, ¿por qué dudaba otra vez? apretó su puño con fuerza. Era el príncipe saiyan, era el gran Vegeta, no tenía tiempo de andar dudando, esto era lo correcto. Se miró una vez más al espejo, admirando su rostro decidido. El día había transcurrido normal, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido... Una voz dulce, que conocía bastante bien, le sacó por completo de sus pensamientos entrando en el baño.

-¿ Vegeta estás bien? sé que ocurre algo, y...- no pudo continuar, una vez más Vegeta intentó callar sus sospechas con un alocado beso rebelde. La agarraba de la cintura, como de costumbre, con una enorme posesividad, pero esta vez... parece que no funcionó. Bulma se separó de él, mirándole fijamente con seriedad- ¡ no intentes distraerme! por favor Vegeta, te conozco desde que era una niña, sé que actuás diferente... desde que has despertado, ¿qué ocurre?...- bajó la mirada al suelo, apenándose.

Vegeta la miraba fijamente, intentando comprender el dolor. No... no podía decirle todo aquello, sabía de sobra que ella no lo aceptaría. Pero... tarde o temprano debería saberlo y aceptarlo a la fuerza. Se dirigió hacia ella, la agarró en volandas y se dirigió hacia la cama, saliendo del baño, donde la sentó junto a él en la cama. La miró fijamente, dispuesto a hablar con ella, y confesarle un poco todo eso. Entonces se sorprendió al escuchar sonar la puerta.

\- ¿Quien es? - Bulma retrocedió asustada, y Vegeta la agarró de la mano conduciéndola hasta la puerta. Él sabía perfectamente quien era, y era hora de que Bulma enfrentara su nuevo destino... y él quizás la muerte. Abrió la puerta.

\- Vegeta...- Nappa lo miró de arriba a abajo, junto a Bulma- es la hora...- bajó su mirada apenado.

-Sí, lo sé...- cerró sus ojos, pensando en todo aquello, intentando digerir esa situación. Raditz con la bolsa rosa de Bulma en la mano, miraba a ambos apenado.

-¿ La hora de qué Vegeta? - Bulma le miró fijamente, extrañada. Nappa se fijó en ella, mirándola con melancolía. Asintió, haciendo que Vegeta le mirara, y poniéndose de acuerdo con él, pues ya era había llegado el momento de que ella lo supiera todo.

-Debes marcharte, Nappa tiene una cápsula preparada, te llevará a un planeta distinto. Ahí Freezer jamás te encontrará- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, decidido, pues su orgullo era su mejor escudo en estos casos, para prevenir que aquellas emociones le dominaran. Bulma negó su cabeza de lado a lado, retrocediendo dos pasos, asombrada.

-Bulma...- Nappa intentó agarrarla del brazo, para tranquilizarla.

-Pero, ¿tú vienes, verdad?- mostró una mirada esperanzada a Vegeta. Es decir, si ella se marchaba para estar a salvo, ¿Vegeta también, no? Si no estaría en peligro como ella...era pura lógica.

-No... te vas tú sola, yo debo quedarme aquí- Vegeta fue sincero y tajante. No valía la pena mentirle más o maquillar la verdad. Esta era la pura realidad.

Bulma se negaba, no podía aceptar eso. Esa frase de Vegeta rompió su corazón por completo. Agarró su cabeza con sus manos, sin querer escucharlo. Ahora lo entendía todo, todo lo que Vegeta le estaba ocultando, por eso estuvo todo el día tan pegado a ella, intentando dejar su orgullo. Solo quería pasar el último día junto a ella...

-Bulma, debes aceptarlo...- Nappa se intentó acercar a ella de nuevo.

-¡Callate! - gritó, respirando con fuerza. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así a Nappa, ella siempre le respetó. Aquel gesto no le sorprendió a él, entendía perfectamente como se debería sentir ella. La miraba con una pena profunda en sus ojos de saiyan.- ¿y qué pasará contigo? Freezer es el más fuerte de todo el universo, aquí,... - tragó saliva, intentando pronunciar aquella palabra- morirás...

-Eso es... un guerrero como yo debe morir así, no me rebajo a huir, yo...- Bulma le interrumpió, sin poder contenerse.

\- ¡ Orgullo, orgullo...! ¿ es que prefieres morir?- alzó su voz, por primera vez, no le importaba hablarle así a Vegeta... ya nada le importaba- ¡ siempre llevas tu título a tu espalda! acaso...¿ no quieres sobrevivir?...¿ a mi lado?- Bulma comenzó a respirar aún más rápido, sentía que se ahogaba. Se puso sus manos en la garganta.

-¡Vegeta le está dando un ataque de ansiedad! - Vegeta no reaccionaba. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, apretando sus puños con fuerza, resentido- ¡Vegeta, reacciona!-

Nappa le sacó entonces de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a Bulma, y a pesar de como se encontraba ella, y todas sus lágrimas, la agarró del brazo con fuerza pegando su cuerpo junto al de ella, y le dio un beso rebelde, al que Bulma con su ataque y su ira intentó resistirse. Aún así teniendo él más fuerza,pudo amansarla para que se estuviera quieta, saboreandola, mordió sus labios por última vez. Se separó de ella mirándola fijamente, mirando esos llorosos ojos azules un segundo más. Bulma había calmado su ataque al instante, como si Vegeta fuera su medicina. Entonces él giró su mirada y la empujó hacia Nappa, haciendo que él la agarrara.

-¡Llevaosla! - Bulma comenzó a apartarse de Nappa, gritando el nombre de su príncipe, negándose. Las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza de su cara. Nappa la agarró en brazos puesto a la fuerza que ella imponía. Gritaba y gritaba mientras se alejaban de allí y Vegeta se quedaba observándola a lo lejos, con un Vegeta más en sus labios, él cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que ella pegara un enorme grito de dolor, rompiendo toda su alma. Vegeta tras la puerta, resentido lo escuchó, y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos. Por primera vez, el gran príncipe Vegeta se sentía desarmado, por primera vez... sentía el verdadero dolor. Se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Su interior...quemaba. Solo la oscuridad le conocía ahora en esos momentos.

Bulma seguía llorando y gritando mientras bajaban por el ascensor. Nappa cargándola en brazos, la dejó un segundo en el suelo, sujetando sus manos. Raditz observaba todo aquello con un enorme dolor, sin ser capaz de decir nada, resentido. ¿Por qué tenían que ser testigos de esa dura separación? Todo era tan cruel. Nappa miró fijamente a Bulma, mientras ella sollozaba.

-Bulma... recapacita. Cálmate, por favor...-

-¡ No puedo, no quiero sin Vegeta! no podré hacer nada, no seré nadie allá donde vaya... ¡ no puedo irme sin él! - bajó su mirada, sin poder contenerse.

-Lo sé...- Nappa no podía soportar aquello tampoco. Joder, Vegeta debió irse con ella, ¿por qué debía hacerla sufrir así? No solo ella... él también sufría, y Nappa lo sabía. Pero ... también supo siempre que sería su propio orgullo el que le acabaría matando.- Bulma, debes ser fuerte, es hora de convertirte en una mujer, puede que Vegeta muera, pero esta es su decisión, y debes hacer que se sienta orgulloso, ¿de acuerdo? sabemos que puedes hacerlo, ¡ él confía en ti!-

Bulma entonces, abrió sus ojos con fuerza, intentando reaccionar. Esas palabras la sacaron de su tumba de lágrimas. Sí... ella era una mujer decidida, y con carácter, debía ser fuerte. Pero, no todo quedaba ahí, entonces se le ocurrió un secreto que Nappa ni Vegeta conocerían. Se iría, respetando esta decisión. Pero en cuatro días, volvería a por Vegeta. Bien sabe, que aparte de inteligente y fuerte, era una mujer tozuda, y jamás dejaría de luchar por lo que desea en su vida, por sus sueños, por su libertad, por estar junto a él.

-De acuerdo...- miró a Nappa decidida, sorprendiéndole. Nappa sonrió orgulloso, Raditz no se creía la fuerza que había agarrado con solo una frase de Nappa. Entonces por primera vez Raditz habló.

-Heh, ahora sabemos que vio Vegeta en ti... por esto te escogió.- Bulma le miró unos segundos, sorprendida. Nappa asintió dándole la razón a Raditz, pues ella era asombrosa, digna de su príncipe.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, visualizaron la cápsula y se dirigieron rápidamente a ella. Bulma entró dentro de ella, mirando a Nappa y Raditz por última vez.

-De acuerdo, las coordenadas están listas, irás a un planeta relajado y seguro, aquí está una bolsa con tu ropa y cosas que necesitaras, ¿ estas bien? -

Entonces Bulma recordó algo, ahora que no estaba bajo la presión de el ataque de ansiedad y la influencia de Vegeta, - ¿y papá? mi padre, ¿qué pasa con él? - su voz temblaba, y salió de la cápsula. Nappa agarró sus manos con fuerza de nuevo, intentando calmarla.

-¡Bulma no hay tiempo! Raditz y yo cuidaremos bien de él, no debes preocuparte, ¡ confía en mí!- Los recuerdos de Bulma inundaban su mente. Su padre, su pilar de vida. Siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola, cuidándola y dándole cariño. No podía abandonarlo así, no.

-¡Debo despedirme de él! ¡ es mi padre! - las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo en sus ojos, intentando deshacer el agarre de Nappa mientras él hacía fuerza.

-No es necesario que te despidas de nadie, querida, ¿acaso vas a alguna parte? - una risa malévola irrumpió en la sala, haciendo que Nappa se girara rápidamente con escalofríos en todo su cuerpo- no, definitivamente, no te marchas a ningún lugar...-

-Do...Dodoria...- pronunció Nappa temblando.

¿Qué planes guarda Freezer para ellos dos? ¿Qué rumbo tomaran ahora las vidas de Vegeta y Bulma?

NOTAS AUTORA: ¡ Linduras! Espero les haya gustado. Me guardo un as bajo la manga que pronto descubriréis. A partir de ahora la historia va a tomar un rumbo muy grande. La solución que creía Vegeta de dejar ir a Bulma, quedará muy lejos y negada de todo. Otros planes ocurriran. Mil gracias por acompañarme en este fic y leer está historia que surgió una tarde en mi cabezita loca. Estaba en una tienda, aburrida, y de repente se me ocurrió. Al llegar a casa no pude negarme a empezar a escribir, me encanta hacer los capítulos bastante largos, espero que os guste. ¡ Mil gracias!


	7. Muerto en vida

Dos días habían pasado desde entonces. Vegeta, se encontraba entrenando en unas alejadas montañas de la fortaleza de Freezer. Salió por su terraza y fue volando sin ser visto. Se sentó un segundo al lado de un riachuelo, mirando el cristalina agua pasar acompañada de unos pocos peces. En su reflejo, pudo ver a un Vegeta desgastado y con la cara ensangrentada, debido a los duros entrenamientos que estaba haciendo. Pero... siendo realistas, sentía algo en el estómago. Hablamos del gran Freezer, el tirano más poderoso y despiadado del universo, y... puede ser que él tuviera muy poca probabilidad de derrotarlo. Por lo menos Bulma estaba a salvo, ¿no? aunque otra duda le desconcertaba y no le estaba dejando dormir ni una hora. No sabía nada de Nappa y Raditz, es cierto que muchos sospechaban de ellos pero, ¿por lo menos podrían haberse dirigido a él y contarle como se fue ella no? o quizás donde fue... Agarró un poco de la cristalina agua con sus manos y se secó su cara, tirándose agua por todo su pecho desnudo, sus músculos y cicatrices, también muy dañadas. Sí... si por alguna remota casualidad derrotará a Freezer, al gran Freezer, el imperio sería suyo...podría gobernar el universo entero. Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro. No solo eso, acudiría a por Bulma, y sin dudas, la haría su reina. ¡Sí! crearía una nueva dinastía, gobernada por su raza, un saiyan. Pero, aquello por ahora solo eran simples fantasías. Así que...suponía que Nappa y Raditz solo se estaban escondiendo de las sospechas, pero aún así, debía acudir a verlos, ¿cómo lo haría sin ser visto? Bueno...lo primero era regresar y descansar un poco. Había pasado los dos días en las montañas y sin dormir, así que una hora... no le vendría mal, sobre todo para enfrentarse a alguien como aquel tirano.

Con un vuelo rápido, llegó a la terraza de su habitación, abriendo la cristalera, entró en él. Cerró los ojos, pudiendo sentir aún todo aquello que estos días había ocurrido. Se acercó a la cama, permanecía desecha, sin tocar desde que Bulma se fue. Se sentó en la cama agarrando la sábana con delicadeza, y estrechándola contra su cara, pudo quedar aún impregnado de ese aroma tan peculiar, femenino y dulce, el aroma de Bulma. Cerró sus ojos, aspirándolo, sin creerse que ella ya no estaba allí. Aquel aroma le encerraba en ese día, en aquella noche que le hizo el amor con aquella sinceridad, aquella pasión, algo que no encontraría en ninguna mujer que no fuera ella. Debía curarse aquellas heridas si no quería tener problemas en la batalla, así que se dirigió hacia el baño, agarrando un bote de alcohol , y lo vertió por todo su cuerpo. Sentía un escozor, pero eso no era nada para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Se miró un segundo en el espejo de nuevo. Todo esto, le resultaba tan extraño... siempre supo que se enfrentaría a Freezer pero no en esta situación. Y todo por aquella mujer, ¿pero que tenía esa mujer que provocaba todo aquello en él? Con un tremendo puñetazo, rompió el espejo, haciendo que los cristales cayeran violentamente al suelo. Se sentía débil, confuso. Quizás estaba frustrado, y solo deseaba tenerla a su lado, seguir viéndola a escondidas, disfrutando de ella por las noches, como de costumbre. Pero todo eso ha quedado atrás, y quizás...quizás ahora necesitaba más de ella, la necesitaba junto a él, a la hora de despertarse, por las noches...en todo momento. ¿Cómo un guerrero tan despiadado como él era capaz de sentir todas esas sensaciones? Mierda, otra herida nueva. Agarró otro bote de alcohol y se curó la mano llena de cristales. Estaba cansado de todo eso... era hora de darse una ducha. Encendió el agua caliente, y se quitó la ropa rasgándola, encontrándose agobiado. Entró en la ducha y comenzó a dejar que el agua caliente cayera por sus heridas. Entonces, unos vagos recuerdos...impregnaron su mente de nuevo.

Planeta Vegeta. Un pequeño de seis años, se encontraba sentado junto al trono de su padre, en un pequeño trono. La gente del pueblo iba pasando por la sala para entregar regalos al rey. A pesar de trabajar tantos años bajo las ordenes de Freezer, seguían siendo fieles a su pueblo, respetando a su rey y sus costumbres. Por fin acabó aquella jornada, y el rey Vegeta pudo levantarse del trono. Nappa se iba a acercar a por el pequeño príncipe, para someterlo a sus entrenamientos habituales. Pero el rey Vegeta hizo un gesto al joven Nappa, haciendo que se alejara. Vegeta reaccionó un poco extrañado, pero no, hoy el rey se tomaría un tiempo con su hijo a solas. Indicando a que su hijo le siguiera, se dirigieron a la gran cristalera tras de los tronos, con una enorme vista del pueblo de los saiyans.

Desde la cristalera, se veían grandes paisajes, y a muchos habitantes comiendo y bebiendo en las calles, era alguno de esos días en los que Freezer no tenía trabajo para ellos. Vegeta los miraba con atención y orgullo, pensando que él era superior a todos ellos. Su padre le agarró del hombro, acercándose a él.

-Vegeta algún día esto sera tuyo- sonrió orgulloso de su hijo, pues para su corta edad ya era una gran promesa en la guerra.

-Hmp- se cruzó de brazos gruñendo, sin darle una respuesta a su padre. Su rostro estaba arrugado, prepotente, malhumorado. El rey Vegeta no se sorprendió, sabiendo lo orgulloso que era su hijo. Vegeta se giró, clavando la mirada en su padre- ¿esto es todo lo que tienes que decirme? Hah, menuda estupidez, debo volver a mis entrenamientos.- se giró, con ganas de marcharse. Entonces su padre le agarró, obligandole a girarse.

-Vegeta, espera, hay otra cosa...te interesa- ¿le interesaba? Vegeta se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y se posicionó donde antes estaba dándole una oportunidad de habla a su padre. Pero si lo que debía decirle no le interesaba, se iría dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.- Vegeta tu sabes que llevamos años...obedeciendo a Freezer...- sus ojos se llenaron de odio, recordando como unos días antes se presentó Freezer diciendo que dentro de un año se llevaría a su hijo con él. Pues vaya, Freezer jamás pudo negar que sentía curiosidad hacia el pequeño príncipe Vegeta, desde que nació y pudo ver su fuerza. Por esa razón y ese extraño cariño a su modo, quizás le perdonó la vida mandándolo fuera cuando destruyó su planeta. El rey Vegeta arrugó su rostro, pues Freezer le quitó el orden de su pueblo, sus vidas esclavizándolos a sus trabajos y ahora pretendía llevarse al pequeño Vegeta.

-Sí, ¿y qué? sé que debemos servir al todopoderoso Freezer- Vegeta habló con orgullo, pues a esa edad él mostraba mucho respeto hacia Freezer, era como un rey para él, y soñaba algún día batallar junto a él. Quizás le respetaba más que a su propio padre, ya que Vegeta si que era consciente de la gran fuerza que poseía el gran Freezer, llegando a admirarlo. El rey Vegeta apretó sus puños, notando todo lo engañado que estaba su hijo, pero ¿cómo decirle esas cosas a un mocoso testarudo y orgulloso?

-Mira Vegeta... tú algún día crecerás y poco a poco te darás cuenta de ciertas cosas que ocurren en nuestro planeta - refiriéndose a la tiranía de Freezer- tú perteneces a la realeza, eres más privilegiado que los demás, y posees sangre real- Vegeta sonrió orgulloso, recordando que cualquiera que no fuera él mismo, solo eran plebeyos- Vegeta, lo que quiero decir... es que Freezer no es tan fuerte, hay algo a lo que él teme...- la voz del rey Vegeta temblaba, y Vegeta mostró en su cara un gesto de curiosidad hacia ello, esperando la respuesta de su padre. El rey Vegeta le miró fijamente, con seriedad.- a un super saiyan...

-¿ Un super saiyan? - los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de par en par- ¿qué es eso, padre? nuestra raza se puede transformar en ozarus, ¿hay algo más poderoso? ridículo...-

-Vegeta, un super saiyan no puede compararse con un ozaru, puede superarlo notablemente, es uno de los seres más fuertes del universo- Vegeta arrugó sus cejas, sin creer lo que oía.

-Mientes, padre...jamás he escuchado algo tan absurdo, no hay nada más fuerte en este universo que el poderoso Freezer...-

-¡Olvidate de Freezer! - gritó su padre, haciendo que la sala temblara- Vegeta, solo unos pocos saben esto, entre ellos Freezer, no sé cual será el secreto para convertirnos en uno de ellos, pero está claro que Freezer, quedaría muy por debajo del poder de un super saiyan...- ' y por su puesto, antes de que eso ocurra, seguramente pensará destruirnos a todos...' pensó el rey Vegeta, pero eso era algo que su hijo no reconocería, tenía un gran respeto a Freezer, y jamás creería eso de su padre. ¿Por qué? Aquel maldito Freezer le arrebató a su hijo desde que nació. Por eso lo sometió a duros entrenamientos al cargo de Nappa, para que su pequeño pudiera ser el primer super saiyan de su raza y librarlos de las cadenas de Freezer- Vegeta, debes conseguirlo, consigue el secreto de un super saiyan...- sus ojos clavados en Vegeta, le intimidaron.

' Consigue el secreto de un super saiyan...'

El agua caliente recorría el esculpido cuerpo de Vegeta. Un cuerpo fuerte y envidiable para muchos, producto de todas las batallas que había librado. Esos dos días y toda su vida en concreto, ha entrenado duramente pero...ese secreto, jamás supo ese secreto. ¿Su padre diría la verdad? Hacia tanto tiempo que no se acordaba de su padre... pero justamente ese recuerdo le vino en el momento adecuado, cuando debía enfrentarse a Freezer. Entonces, abrió sus ojos con descaro. Su padre solo quería protegerle y advertirle de que Freezer era un desgraciado. Maldito canalla... Apretó sus puños con fuerza e intentó calmarse como pudo, no podía malgastar fuerzas. Se lavó sus alocados cabellos, y se secó saliendo de la ducha. La rabia le hizo olvidar que debía descansar un poco antes, pues no podía esperar más. Se dirigió al armario, agarrando un uniforme de combate junto a una armadura, y poniéndoselo, se dispuso a salir de allí por fin, listo para enfrentarse a su destino.

-¡ Malditos! - gritaba un resentido Nappa, agarrando con fuerza los barrotes de la celda. Raditz estaba atrás sin poder moverse, con enormes heridas, y lleno de sangre, Nappa no sabía si aún respiraba. Llevaban dos días ahí encerrados, fueron cruelmente torturados, y para colmo no les dieron de comer ni de beber. No sabían nada de Bulma, se la arrancaron de las manos a Nappa y se la llevaron a otro lugar. Aquellos barrotes estaban a prueba de cualquier resistencia y fuerza, era imposible romperlos. Era una de las muchas avanzadas tecnologías de Freezer. Los soldados reían con los gritos de Nappa, y él volvió a rendirse, frustrado, caminando hacia Raditz. Se sentó junto a él, y unas lágrimas producidas por la ira comenzaron a brotar por su rostro malhumorado. No pudo cumplir la misión que Vegeta le mandó...no pudo. Pero eso no era lo que más rabia le daba, la pobre Bulma, ¿qué habían echo con ella? Nappa frustrado se volvió a levantar con sus últimas fuerzas, se dirigió de nuevo agarrando los barrotes, intentando esbozar su último grito- ¡Qué habéis hecho con la mujer, Bulma! - entonces un soldado se acercó, le miró fijamente y se rió- ¿Dé que te ríes desgraciado? ¡Vegeta os va a matar a todos, va a matar a Freezer, vengará a nuestro pueblo y a su padre!- el soldado no pudo estallar aún más en risa, y con una risa malévola, escupió en la cara de Nappa, humillándolo.

\- Vegeta es solo un sirviente, jamás podrá con Freezer, el maestro Freezer lo degollará, en cuanto a la mujer... no te conviene saberlo...- se fue mientras reía. Nappa humillado, suspiró quizás su último aliento, unos recuerdos de la sonrisa de Bulma y el orgulloso Vegeta con sus brazos cruzados llenaron por última vez su cabeza, y dijo en un susurro- lo siento Bulma... perdóname, príncipe Vegeta...- cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, desmayado...quizás sin vida.

Vegeta salió al fin del cuarto, caminando con un rostro decidido y a toda prisa. Algunos soldados agregaron ciertos comentarios al verle, ¡ el traidor! ¡ el desgraciado, ahí está! esperaba que alguno se enfrentara a él, pero parece ser que tenían ordenes directas de Freezer de que no tocaran ni un pelo a Vegeta. Caminó por los largos pasillos, llegando a una enorme puerta, roja con bordes amarillentos. Ahí estaba... era el centro de la fortaleza de Freezer, donde él descansaba y se ocultaba siempre. Pocos se atrevían a entrar, Vegeta solo entró varias veces, cuando Freezer le llamaba y Vegeta era un esclavo que lo admiraba. El cuarto era enorme, y detrás había una gran cristalera, recordandole a su palacio en su planeta natal. ¿Qué le esperaría ahí dentro? Agarró el pomo de la puerta, y tragó saliva nervioso. No, no era momento de echarse atrás...era hora de alzar la cabeza y plantar cara. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, pero tras ella no encontró nada más que...oscuridad. Vegeta avanzó unos pasos, sintiendo el frío ambiente que se respiraba allí, soledad, malos sentimientos. Sí no estaba aquí, entonces, ¿Donde?...

De repente, unas enormes luces se encendieron del techo, cegando la vista de Vegeta. Se tapó con un brazo, pero pudo disipar una figura andando hacia él... Parecía... una figura femenina...de curvas preciosas...poco a poco se hacia más visible, pudiendo disipar mejor la imagen...¿de quien se trataba? Entonces las enormes luces bajaron la intensidad, pudiendo ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Bu...Bulma?...- ¡No! estaba soñando, no, no podía ser, no era ella. Aquella mujer llevaba sus ojos cerrados, su vestimenta estaba en muy mal estado, llevaba cortes por las rodillas, y sus mejillas lucían abofeteadas, entonces, ella abrió sus ojos. Vegeta echó dos pasos hacia atrás, impactado, esos ojos...eran imposibles de olvidar...eran los ojos que siempre le hechizaban, eran los ojos de Bulma, era ella. Sus ojos estaban entristecidos, sin fuerza. Vegeta estalló en una enorme ira y con una enorme rabia corrió hacia ella, pero algo lo detuvo.

Como un rayo, de repente apareció Shatoshi, curado del todo y con unos ojos malignos. Vegeta levantó su puño dispuesto a matarlo, pero entonces algo lo frenó en seco.

-yo que tú... me mantendría quieto...- dijo una voz seca, vacía y tenebrosa.

El gran Freezer, apareció en la habitación, haciendo acto de presencia. Se encontraba viendo aquella cristalera, de espaldas. Vegeta no podía creer todo aquello, ¿Acaso Bulma... no pudo escapar? Malditos, malditos Nappa y Raditz.

-¡Desgraciado! he venido a mataros a ti y a tu sobrino,- levantó su mano con una gran bola de energía apuntando hacia Shatoshi,Bulma detrás, lloraba sin poder evitarlo, se calló al suelo, sin poder aguantar todo eso más. Vegeta pudo comprobar su estado, sus preciosas piernas, esas piernas que le volvían loco y amaba agarrar en brazos, estaban destrozadas, con moratones, con sangre. No podía soportar esa vista, ella...¿ella estuvo todo el tiempo así mientras él entrenaba en las montañas? Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, dispuesto a matar lentamente a ese hijo de puta, y justo cuando se acercó a él, la mano de Freezer le detuvo, retorciéndosela y haciendo que Vegeta ahogará un grito de dolor.

-Yo que tú... no haría eso...- Le propinó una enorme patada en sus costillas, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, mientras Shatoshi reía de fondo - Soy el amo del universo, y tú... un simple esclavo, ¿acaso crees siquiera que mereces ser golpeado por mí? Maldito saiyan, todos acabáis estorbándome...como tu padre. Por eso tuve que matar a todo vuestro pueblo...- estalló en una risa macabra, Vegeta abrió sus ojos con fuerza, sin poder creer que estaba sometido a esa humillación.

-¡Desgraciado!- consiguió levantarse del suelo, y levantó su puño aún con un poco de fuerza hacia Freezer, pero este lo paró a tiempo.

-Te voy a tener que enseñar unos modales...¿te acuerdas cuando tenías nueve años? hah...- Freezer le miró de una manera enferma , haciendo que cayera de nuevo en uno de sus tantos recuerdos.

Un pequeño Vegeta de nueve añitos, con su flequillo de bebé y sus cabellos en forma de flama, se encontraba gritando, al borde de la muerte en aquella celda. Las risas de Dodoria estaban llenando toda la sala.

-¿Has aprendido los modales pequeños? Aquí Freezer es la autoridad,...- Vegeta los miraba con los ojos llenos de ira, colgado de unas cadenas, con toda la sangre cayendo por su cuerpo. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de como era Freezer en realidad, no era el maestro que él creía- y si vuelves a contradecirle...- agarró un enorme cuchillo, que se encontraba ahí cerca, pasándolo por las heridas abiertas de Vegeta, haciendo que estallé de dolor- te mataremos...te torturaremos, seremos muy crueles contigo...-

Durante toda la semana había sido apuñalado, cortado, pisoteado, y apalizado. Todo con enormes utensilios de tortura, hasta incluso le obligaron a pasar la noche al lado de muchos cadáveres que acababan muriendo allí. Vegeta no podía soportar todo aquello, sin poder hacer nada sintiendo día tras día una enorme impotencia. El primer día, cortaron su cola, quitandole su orgullo diciendo que siempre sería un vulgar esclavo. Jamás podría volver a convertirse en un Ozaru, ni poder demostrar que pertenecía a la raza de los saiyans, que era el príncipe. De pronto, Zabón entró en la sala.

-Vaya...¿sigue vivo?...- Miró al pequeño Vegeta de arriba a abajo- es resistente... sé que Freezer dijo que solo era un escarmiento, pero no me hubiera disgustado que hubiera muerto cuando el otro día se me pasó...la mano en su cuello - estalló en una maléfica risa junto a Dodoria.

-Sí, el maestro aún lo quiere vivo...jamás lo entenderé, es una basura de la peor calaña...¿escuchas eso pequeño? - agarró los cabellos de Vegeta haciendo que subiera su mirada- tú solo eres un desgraciado que jamás saldrá adelante, un sirviente. Te vas a pudrir en esta fortaleza, si no te matamos nosotros antes...- Zarbón se cruzó de brazos. Vegeta no podía seguir reaccionando, llevaba toda la semana sin beber o comer, había adelgazado con una gran rapidez, sentía que se desmayaba en ese mismo momento, escuchando aquellas risas, pero había algo que podía sentir aún...una enorme rabia.

Anocheció y el pequeño vegeta se despertó tirado en el suelo, al lado de un cadáver. Lo apartó de en medio e intentó levantarse como pudo, sus heridas estaban en carne viva y la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba llena de odio, y gracias a su ira, logró ponerse en pie. andando despacio, comenzó a subir las escaleras de la celda, con lentitud, apenas podía moverse. En cada paso que daba recordaba lo que esos desgraciados habían hecho con él, cada palabra, cada humillación. Pudo ver su cola por ahí tirada, entre la sangre y los cadáveres, mientras subía las escaleras. Entonces frenó estallando en una gran ira. Freezer... Freezer. Una aura recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que recobrará la compostura. ¡FREEZER! sin duda, aquel canalla se las pagaría, aquel día se juró que acabaría con él, se haría fuerte, y lo mataría.

-¡Basta, por favor! ¡ suéltalo! - los llantos de Bulma le sacaron de sus recuerdos mientras Freezer pateaba su cabeza en el suelo, agarrando su cuello y estrujándolo, sin duda le estaba propinando una cruel paliza. Bulma gritaba, cerrando sus ojos, suplicando piedad por él. Shatoshi, agarró la cara de Bulma, obligandola a mirar la escena. Freezer riendo, le estaba dando enormes patadas a Vegeta tirado en el suelo, mientras escupía sangre por la boca.

-Contempla...- reía Shatoshi- mi tío ha dejado que este desgraciado viva dos días más solo para que tú en primer plano veas como lo mata, ¿precioso , no?- Bulma gritaba, mordiéndose los labios, sin poder soportar aquello más. Le dolía todo, el cuerpo, debido a las torturas de Shatoshi, y el corazón.

-Te equivocas...- agarró la cabeza de Vegeta, levantándolo obligandole a mirarlo- ese no es el castigo de ellos...- Vegeta tenía uno de sus ojos sin poder abrirlo, con su otro ojo miraba a Freezer sorprendido, entonces le estampó contra la pared, rompiéndole las costillas.

-¿Cómo,tío? - Vegeta apenas se podía levantar, pero la imagen de Bulma en ese estado, le tenía que dar fuerzas, tenía que conseguirlo. Se colocó de pie, apoyándose en la pared, mirándolo con ira, deseando su muerte.

-Shatoshi, ¿por qué crees que te dije que, solo la torturaras de cintura para abajo, huh? - Shatoshi se sorprendió, mirando a su tío con atención, entonces Vegeta se supuso lo peor, no...no puede ser, ¡no! - Esta puta está embarazada de este canalla. Pude sentir un pequeño ki en su vientre, cuando Dodoria la trajo aquí. Principalmente, pensaba matarlo delante de ella pero esto, a hecho que mi plan de un giro de mil grados. Sabes Vegeta, te perdono tu patética vida...- Vegeta le miraba fijamente, ¿Bulma, embarazada? ¿Esperaba un hijo suyo? No, no podía ser.¿ le perdonaba la vida? Bulma detuvo sus lágrimas, fijándose en su vientre. Pasó su mano sobre él, impactada por eso, ya que ella apenas lo había notado. ¿Embarazada de Vegeta? De su príncipe...podría ser...tan precioso pero, eso solo lo hacía todo peor...una pesadilla.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡A qué estas jugando!- gritó Vegeta en un esfuerzo más, avanzando lentamente hasta Freezer, haciendo que Bulma se tirara al suelo llorando, viendo como Vegeta sufría. Sus heridas, la sangre... no podía verlo así. Un hijo...Bulma estaba embarazada, no podía creerlo...no podía.

-Vamos, Vegeta tú lo sabes bien...- rió una ultima vez y clavó su mirada en él, con una enorme ira- sabes, pienso desterrarte muy lejos de aquí, obligándote a odiarme y aborrecerme, mientras yo crío a tu hijo junto a Shatoshi, él será mío, y podrá heredar mi imperio, lo educaré a mi manera - Vegeta frenó en seco, pudiendo abrir su otro ojo, quedando totalmente impactado. La saliva ya ni corria por su garganta, todo en su entorno se había parado. - así es, normalmente suelo matar a los que me desafían pero...creo que esta es la primera vez que me divierto tanto... vamos, odiame todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, tu vida, esta estúpida mujer y tu futuro hijo, son míos. - estalló en una enorme risa macabra. Bulma no podía controlar sus lágrimas, no, su hijo no podría ser sentenciado a una vida junto a ese desgraciado, no lo permitiría. Ese hijo era de Vegeta, algo que jamás cambiaría. Con el valor que pudo, notando como Shatoshi estaba distraído, se levantó mirando a Freezer fijamente, haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-Mi hijo...jamás será tuyo... ¡JAMÁS!, él es el hijo de Vegeta, y lo criaremos juntos, lejos de aquí, ¡no tocarás a mi hijo!, y aquí, el único que tiene una vida patética, viviendo del odio de los demás, ¡ eres tú !- sus ojos ardían de valor, impresionando a Vegeta, pues...ahora por fin logró entender que era eso que ella tenía...ahora sabía porque ella debía ser suya. En cambio... Freezer con una mirada congelada se acercó a ella lentamente, y le dio una enorme bofetada, tirándola al suelo. Vegeta observaba como ella caía al suelo, cerrando sus ojos azulados, dándose un golpe en la espalda. Vegeta apretó sus dientes con fuerza, y una enorme aura comenzó a emerger en él, haciendo que llamara la atención de Freezer.

-Como... como te atreves...¿ a tocarla? - gritando, su aura comenzó a volverse brillante, con destellos amarillos, Freezer arrugó su cara, apretando sus dientes, tenía un rostro ¿preocupado? esa aura...

Vegeta agarraba sus manos con su cabeza, sintiendo como un enorme dolor y potencial a la vez le invadían, la fortaleza de Freezer comenzó a temblar y agrietarse, como si de un terremoto se tratara. Todos los soldados y mercenarios se preguntaban que estaría ocurriendo, el poder cada vez era más fuerte. Vegeta sentía como su poder aumentaba, entonces, casi al límite, dispuesto a atacar, un enorme golpe en su espalda le detuvo. Calló al suelo, desorientado, su vista cada vez se hacía más negra, pudiendo observar como Shatoshi se llevaba a Bulma de allí. Estiró su brazo en unos últimos intentos, pero calló totalmente desmayado.

-Bulma...- fueron sus últimas palabras. Freezer suspiró aliviado, parece que ¿acababa de evitar algo? que extraño. Shatoshi se paró antes de salir de allí, con Bulma en brazos, se giró y miró a su tío.

-Tío, ¿está muerto? - Freezer dirigió su vista hacia su sobrino, mirando a la peli azul que llevaba en sus brazos. Su sonrisa enfermiza y tranquila volvió a su rostro.

-Tranquilo, solo he tocado un punto vital en su cuerpo, ahora, estará desmayado un día entero, debemos darnos prisa y sacarlo de aquí, ¿Sabes? prepara una cápsula, rápido...-

-Pero tío...¿tanta molestia? estás volviendo un blando...¿por qué no...?- entonces Freezer arrugó su rostro, malhumorándose.

-¡ Cállate insolente y hazme caso por una vez! ¡ no jodas mis planes! este desgraciado se pudrirá por ahí mientras sabe que su hijo y esa desgraciada de pelo azul están en mi poder, criaré a su hijo a mi imagen y algún día...- apretó sus puños con fuerza- su hijo...- sonrió con prepotencia- le buscará para matarlo...- estalló en una enorme risa malévola. Shatoshi quedó maravillado ante el plan de su tío, pues ese método quizás era mejor que acabar ya con Vegeta, condenándole a una prisión psicológica, a una muerte en vida. Riendo, salió de allí dispuesto a dejar a Bulma y preparar la cápsula a un sitio bastante alejado. Así aunque quisiera volver, por la lejanía no podría. Era un plan perfecto.

Freezer miró a Vegeta con desprecio, suspirando. Quizás, ¿reaccionó así por qué... en realidad lo que tendría era una, preocupación?

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿De donde sacó Vegeta esa fuerza? y Freezer...¿Por qué ha reaccionado agresivamente y preocupado, sabe algo sobre Vegeta que los demás no saben? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con Bulma y su pequeño?

NOTAS AUTORA: bueno chicas si habéis llegado hasta aquí, mil millones de gracias a todas las que me leéis y dejáis vuestros comentarios, son muy importantes para mí. Este capítulo quizás es un poco corto pero quería ir al grano y centrarme también en los sentimientos de Vegeta. Como veis la historia da un giro en cada capítulo, y eso es lo que más me gusta. ¡ un enorme saludo y muchísimos abrazos! Por cierto, estoy comenzando a escribir un nuevo fic en donde colocaré en un universo alternativo a Vegeta y Bulma cursando el instituto. Si os interesa que lo escriba y tenéis sugerencias decirme en los comentarios.


	8. Razones para vivir

Casi dos años habían pasado de aquellos acontecimientos. Una hermosa chica, mirando el cielo por su cristalera, pensaba en su vida, como de continuo, en su tortura y en su pasado. Un llanto de un pequeño bebé le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que girara su vista hacia la cuna de su niño. Se acercó lentamente, y lo agarró con sus finos brazos, de una manera delicada. Su pequeño comenzó a descender el lloro al observar el rostro de su madre.

-Vamos, pequeño...- besó la frente de aquel bebé- no debes llorar, cariño...- comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en una mecedora que había cerca de la cristalera, acunando al pequeño, dejando ya de llorar. - así es...- acarició su mejilla - mi niño, los fuertes no lloran...- el pequeño comenzó a mover sus brazos intentando tocar la cara de su madre, con una sonrisa - dentro de poco...cumplirás un año así que mamá desea verte contento... Trunks...- abrazó a su pequeño bebé y comenzó a besar su mejilla, observando como el bebé se llenaba de alegría por el cariño que su madre le daba.

Así era, el pequeño Trunks en una semana cumpliría un año de edad... su primer año. Durante aquellos nueve meses, mientras él estuvo en la tripa de Bulma, podía comprobar como daba patadas dentro de ella, y el momento de su nacimiento fue el más precioso de toda su vida. Desde que ocurrió lo de Vegeta, ella fue obligada a vivir con Shatoshi, instalándose en su cuarto. Es cierto que ahora al ser 'parte de él' por así decirlo, era obsequiada con bastantes joyas y lujos, a la vez que admirada y bastante importante en la fortaleza de Freezer. Pero... aquel desgraciado abusaba de ella incontables veces, Bulma al estar indefensa, no podía hacer nada más que callarse y llorar en silencio. A veces, cuando ese maldito la penetraba a la fuerza, pensaba en suicidarse, y acabar con esa vida tan torturada. Al fin y al cabo, ya no le quedaba gran cosa... su padre, murió debido a esa enfermedad al año y medio, ni siquiera pudo conocer a su nieto. Vegeta... que decir de él... ¿seguiría vivo? quizás...no. No sabía nada de él desde aquel día que intentó enfrentarse a Freezer, según Shatoshi cuando ella despertó, le dijo que Freezer lo había matado, ella se desmayó con lágrimas por todas sus mejillas, pero al despertar, recordó las palabras de Freezer. ¿Sería verdad que lo desterraron, o cambiaron de planes y lo mataron?. Entonces, luego venía el gran pensamiento. Después de pensar en el suicidio, se levantaba de la cama y miraba su estómago, poniendo su mano en él. Aún le quedaba algo...algo por lo que luchar, su pequeño hijo. Aquel niño que había engendrado junto al amor de su vida, siempre sería de Vegeta. Sí, debía luchar por él. Cada noche, lloraba tirada en una esquina de la habitación, mientras Shatoshi dormía tranquilamente. A veces lo miraba con enormes lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando como él podía dormir tan tranquilo después de como había destrozado su vida solo por capricho. Recordaba cada día los momentos junto a Vegeta, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, como él la miraba y protegía, como la amaba a su manera arrogante. Hubo un momento, en el que se convirtió en un cuerpo vacío, como si no tuviera alma. Se pasaba todo el día sin hablar, dejando que Shatoshi la tratara como le daba la gana, observando como Freezer se burlaba de ella, y cuando caía la noche, ni se inmutaba dejando que Shatoshi la tocara como quisiera, ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor... como una marioneta. Pero un día todo cambió... cuando se puso de parto, tardó unos minutos en reaccionar al llevar tanto tiempo sin emociones o sentimientos, entonces se alarmó buscando ayuda. Después de cinco horas dándolo todo con paciencia y esfuerzo, le dieron a su pequeño en sus brazos, agarrándolo con cuidado. Ella suspirando y exhausta, desmotivada, miró la cara de su hijo. De repente, una llama de energía se encendió dentro de ella, como aquellos días en los que era feliz ,pero a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, esa llama de emoción era la más fuerte que pudo sentir en su vida. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiendo todo aquello, y observando como la cara de su pequeño bebé era idéntica a la de su amado Vegeta, rompió a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. En ese momento, decidió que su pequeño recibiría el nombre de Trunks. Aquel nombre, significaba para ella la fortaleza, la fuerza de seguir luchando, por él,recordando que Freezer estaba esperando educarlo...cosa que ella evitaría a toda costa. Shatoshi ni siquiera acudió al parto, cuando ella llegó a su habitación, enorme y lujosa por cierto, Shatoshi se encontraba en la terraza mirando al cielo. Ella entró acompañada por una enferma al cargo de Freezer, que le ayudaba a llevar las cosas del bebé. Shatoshi la miró un segundo, entonces con una sonrisa de arrogancia se acercó a ella. Miró al pequeño Trunks recién nacido descansando en sus brazos, y puso una mirada de asco y desprecio. Escupió al suelo delante de ella y su hijo, diciendo: ' que pena, tu mocoso ha salido con la misma cara de ese desgraciado traidor, deberías estar avergonzada... lástima. Tendré que criarlo igual, aunque no soporte esa asquerosa cara'. A Bulma se le calló el mundo encima, sintiendo como unas enormes piedras aplastaban todo su cuerpo, como si volviera a quedarse vacía. Trunks entonces se despertó y abrió sus pequeños ojitos, mostrando ese azul tan intenso que había heredado de los ojos de su madre. Bulma sonrió, y miró a Shatoshi fijamente, con fortaleza. A partir de ahora, ella era fuerte, gracias a su hijo, y jamás volvería a llorar o sentirse mal por aquellos comentarios humillantes, jamás, nunca más. Solo bastaba una mirada de su hijo para seguir adelante. Desde entonces, su pequeño se crió en sus brazos, amaba esos momentos en los que el pequeño Trunks lloraba a altas horas de la madrugada y tenía que levantarse para darle el pecho. Cada día que se despertaba, su hijo estaba ya despierto, sonriendo o llorando, adoraba observar como alzaba sus pequeños brazos y movía sus manitas buscando a su mamá. Así, su hijo se convirtió en su mayor tesoro, su razón de existir y vivir. De vez en cuando, se deprimía, pensando en su padre, o en como debería ser realmente su vida. Su sueño cada noche era despertarse al lado de Vegeta, pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla, y poder agarrar a su hijo para entregárselo a Vegeta en brazos, imaginándose que cara pondría él, mirando fijamente a su pequeño feliz en los brazos de su padre. Pero cada mañana al levantarse, recordaba que eso jamás ocurrirá, haciéndole caer en una enorme depresión. Pero...debía luchar por su hijo, gracias a Dios, su pequeño había heredado ese rostro arrogante y enfadado de Vegeta, aunque así era hermoso, teniendo a su hijo, podría recordar a Vegeta el resto de su vida. ¿ Cómo se tomó Freezer el nacimiento del pequeño Trunks? Bueno... digamos que fue más... extraño. Shatoshi, no lo soportaba, y a decir verdad Freezer tampoco. Pero... encontraba algo en él. Vegeta siempre fue la esperanza de Freezer, viendo lo fuerte que era desde muy pequeño, tomándole un extraño cariño. Después de todo, un día con una sonrisa prepotente, asumió que lo criaría su madre, controlando sus cuidados , pero a cierta edad, entonces se lo quitaría y fabricaría a Trunks a su modo. Bulma pudo notar que Freezer estaba muy pegado a Trunks, recordandole a como trataba a Shatoshi de pequeño. ¿Le tendría cariño o simplemente estaba interesado en un futuro proyecto?

Shatoshi entró por la puerta de la enorme habitación, sacando a Bulma de todos sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se giraba a mirarlo, y apenas le hablaba. Se acercó hasta ella y su bebé, mirándolo fijamente. De nuevo puso una cara de asco, pero el pequeño Trunks, no se asustaba, al contrario, le miraba fijamente con sus azulados ojos, malhumorado, como si ya supiera que ese hombre era su enemigo. Bulma lo meció un poco más en sus brazos y se puso de pie, Shatoshi apartó la mirada del bebé, girándose.

\- No soporto que tu mocoso me mire de esa manera, creo que cuando crezca tendré que educarlo y borrarle esa actitud...- se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en la cama- me recuerda mucho a su maldito padre, ¿sabes? menudo cabrón-

Bulma se mordió su labio inferior, apretando su mirada con fuerza. Miró los ojos de su hijo fijamente, recordando que debía controlarse. Gracias a su niño, ella ahora era de acero, y esos comentarios, no podían con ella. Sin inmutarse, ni mirar a Shatoshi, podía hablarle pero jamás le miraba a la cara.

\- Mi hijo cumplirá un año dentro de poco... ¿habéis preparado algo para él? - puede ser que ella fuera torturada en vida, pero su hijo, no. Ella sabía bien que su hijo se merecía lo mejor, y no dudaba en luchar por verle sonreír, a pesar de que no estuviera su padre. Shatoshi comenzó a reír, tumbándose en la cama en una postura cómoda.

-Descuida, tu mocoso es el nuevo ojo derecho del tío Freezer, ¿ves? has tenido suerte alejándote de ese desgraciado ahora tendrá una vida llena de lujos y será mucho más fuerte.- 'Bulma...Bulma, recuerda...eres de acero' pensó ella una vez más mirando los azules ojos de su bebé - sí, está organizandole una fiesta, vendrán los mejores animadores del universo, y hará los mejores preparativos. - Bulma suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos la vida de su pequeño, no sería tan dura.- mientras él está en la fiesta...- Shatoshi se levantó, y Bulma notó como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura. - tú y yo nos podemos divertir...- lamió su fino cuello y acarició su vientre, a pesar de tener a su hijo en sus brazos. Bulma no pudo aguantar y se le escapó una lágrima, con cara de asco por ser tocada una y otra vez por ese sinvergüenza y no poder hacer nada.¿ le obligaría a perderse la fiesta del primer año de su hijo? Entonces, como si de instinto se tratara, el pequeño Trunks miró la lágrima de su mamá, y con rostro enfadado arrugando sus labios y cejas, le dio un fuerte manotazo a Shatoshi en su ojo derecho. Shatoshi se tapó el ojo y se echó hacia detrás, tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Trunks aplaudía sonriendo, y Bulma miraba todo extrañada. ' ¿De donde ha sacado esa fuerza? , no tiene ni un año...' pensó Bulma. Era de esperar, era el hijo del príncipe Vegeta, y a pesar de ser un bebé, ya poseía una gran fuerza. - ¡ mocoso desgraciado! ¡ primero me miras como el cabrón de tu padre y ahora me haces esto! ¡ cómo te atreves! - Shatoshi levantó su puño, dirigido a la cara de Bulma y dispuesto a llevarse a su hijo, entonces algo le detuvo.

-¡Basta! Shatoshi, das vergüenza - Shatoshi se giró en seco, conociendo esa voz. Su tío Freezer, se encontraba en la puerta, con cara de malhumor. - ¿ acaso eres tan miserable que pretendes devolverle ese golpe a un mocoso que no llega a un año? lo peor de todo es que te ha tumbado - sonrió con prepotencia- este niño promete, y tú, Shatoshi...- arrugó sus cejas, borrando su sonrisa- eres un maldito débil, no sabes hacer nada. Ese error no lo cometeré con este crío...- Sahtohi se quedó boquiabierto, dispuesto a replicar. - no digas nada, tú no sirves para nada solo eres un inútil, por eso no podrías llevar mi imperio...si tan solo un bebé puede contigo, patético- Bulma observaba todo callada. Trunks miraba a Freezer de arriba a abajo. Vaya, por fin Shatoshi recibía un merecido pero...¿eso sería peor para Bulma? agarró a su bebé con más fuerza , asustada. Eso podría significar que el interés de Freezer por el pequeño Trunks se estaba incrementando... y Bulma no podía consentir que esa mente enferma educara a su hijo... no, no podía verlo. Freezer se acercó poco a poco hasta el pequeño Trunks, ignorando a Shatoshi. - vaya vaya... eres fuerte, apenas tienes un año, ¿verdad pequeño? - Trunks sonrió mirando a Freezer, y tocó su cara rosada. Freezer puso cara de asco pero no lo apartó, se empezó a reír con ganas sorprendiendo a Bulma. - parece que le gusto, nos vamos a llevar bien ¿verdad? - le dio su mano al pequeño Trunks, y el la agarró con alegría. Bulma tenía su rostro petrificado, asustada por esa escena que estaba viendo. No... ¿Trunks aceptaba a Freezer? aquello se estaba volviendo una pesadilla. Miles de imágenes surcaron su cabeza imaginándose a su hijo junto a Freezer, matando a inocentes y conquistando planetas. Unas lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, ¡ No! debe ser fuerte, su hijo la necesita, y hará todo lo que este en sus manos para que esas imágenes jamás sean reales. Shatoshi malhumorado, se fue de allí, maldiciendo a Trunks y deseándole la muerte. Parece que su tío, le había dado por fin la patada, como era de esperar...pues nadie se puede fiar de ese tirano.

La semana transcurrió como siempre, aunque las visitas de Freezer a Trunks se incrementaron. Bulma se esforzaba por mantener la compostura y pensar que no permitiría que su hijo fuera como él. Shatohi, desapareció unos días, notando como ya no era la prioridad de Freezer. Bulma estaba encantada, y deseaba que no volviera jamás. El día del cumpleaños de Trunks, fue todo perfecto. Bulma se compró un bonito vestido y a Trunks le puso un conjunto azul de pantalón con unos tirantes azules encima de su camisa blanca de manga larga. Le hizo gracia y acompañó su traje con un gorro negro con dos pequeñas orejas en punta arriba, como un pequeño demonio, ya que era muy travieso. Trunks se divirtió y rió mucho, recibió muchísimos regalos por parte de todo el reino de Freezer. La gente fuera de sus casas, acudía al castillo de Freezer solo para felicitarlo. Freezer orgulloso de Trunks, salió con él a la terraza más grande del palacio y lo mostró ante todo el mundo, anunciando que él un día heredaría el imperio. Todos gritaban como locos de alegría ante el pequeño, y Trunks sonreía moviendo sus manos con gracia. Bulma tragó saliva intentando alejar los malos pensamientos, pues eso... no le gustaba nada. Shatoshi apartado en una esquina observaba todo. Los celos y rabia hacia Trunks estaban matándole, no podía más. Al fin sacaron una enorme tarta de chocolate, emocionando a todos los invitados. Bulma estaba comiendo un trozo al lado de su pequeño, entonces unos gritos la sacaron de su momento de paz. Aprovechando que Trunks estaba con todos los invitados, se acercó un poco al lugar de donde provenían esos gritos, tras una puerta.

-¿ De verdad vas a darle todo esto al mocoso de Vegeta? -

-¡ desgraciado ! sabes que no quiero oír ese nombre, ¡ no vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de ese maldito! - la voz de Freezer era inconfundible. Bulma asomó más su oído.

-¡Que más da! vamos, debiste matarlo, ¡ y no lo hiciste! ahora para colmo, le das tu imperio al desgraciado de su hijo, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo, desde cuando eres tan blando? - Bulma se tapó su boca y unas enormes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Vegeta... ¡ estaba vivo! entonces, es verdad que fue desterrado. Unos fuertes latidos se dispararon por fin en el corazón de Bulma, se moría de ganas por ir a abrazar a su hijo con llantos y lloros. No podía creerlo, su bebé... ¡ su padre aún vivía! su amor... Entonces un sonido la debuto. Freezer le dio un enorme golpe a Shatoshi en la cara, provocando un gran ruido. Bulma se detuvo, ¿Freezer...pegó a Shatoshi? ¿Qué quería decir eso? no lo entendía.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así, no te mereces nada de lo que te he dado. Eres un débil y jamás te has esforzado por nada, eres tan miserable que tuviste que pedirme ayuda para que separara a uno de mis soldados solo porque te encaprichaste de esa maldita mujer. Obligandole así, a que me traicionara...- Shatoshi en el suelo contemplaba a Freezer con la boca llena de sangre - jamás te has ganado las cosas, pero ese niño, lo hará, ya lo creo que lo hará. Ese niño es mi futuro, y su fuerza mi poder, así que a partir de ahora, te prohíbo si quiera que te acerques a ellos. Voy a echarte de palacio, y vas a vivir como alguien de clase baja. Olvidate de esa mujer y del crío, porque no volverás a verlos. Gánate la vida... desgraciado. - Bulma abrió tanto sus ojos, que parecían que se salían de sus órbitas. Con una enorme alegría, se fue de allí corriendo, y agarró a su pequeño que estaba en las manos de una invitada. Lloraba, lloraba de felicidad. Vegeta vivía, y Shatoshi ya jamás volvería a tocarla. Al fin, después de casi dos años, tenía por fin más de una razón para vivir,...ya no todo estaba perdido.

Shatoshi, estaba impresionado sin creerse aquello. Entonces pudo entenderlo...entendió todo. Su tío, siempre fue una enorme lagartija miserable...su tío era un tirano cruel y enfermizo...rechazando y tirando a la calle a su propio sobrino, y acunando a un niño que no tenía su sangre.

Los días y meses pasaron en tranquilidad. Bulma por fin era algo más libre, estando a solas con su hijo, dándole cariño y disfrutando cada día. Por las noches, se dormía feliz, sabiendo que ya no amanecería más con Shatoshi, ilusionándose con la posibilidad de despertarse algún día con Vegeta, por fin, eso ya no sería un sueño...quizás podría cumplirlo. Pero, no todo era de color de rosa. Freezer cada día iba a ver a Trunks, a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía. Le llevaba regalos y dulces siempre, y volvía a decir que le pegara en la mano, amaba comprobar su fuerza. Bulma día tras día podía observar como se estaba encariñando con su hijo, y a la vez Trunks se encariñaba con él. ¿Cómo arreglaría eso? lloraba de vez en cuando, pensando como podía luchar contra Freezer, sabiendo que quería educar a su hijo y hacerle heredar un imperio sostenido por la violencia y la traición.

Volviendo al presente, aquel día, un lunes, Bulma se encontraba mirando la televisión, mientras le daba a su pequeño de comer una papilla de verduras. Trunks estaba sentado en la trona, con un muñeco en su mano jugando, esperando a que su madre le diera cucharadas de comida, diciéndole que era un avión y haciendo que sonriera. Bulma estaba mirando una novela de amor que echaban todos los días a esa misma hora, a la cual se había enganchado. Distraída , el pequeño Trunks se tiró todo el puré por su cabeza, manchándose y tirando el plato al suelo. Bulma se giró mirándolo fijamente, escandalizada.

-Cariño... ¿por qué? Dios... eres como tu padre - rió con felicidad, viendo como se malhumoraba. Pues sabía de sobra que Trunks odiaba las verduras, aún así, debía comérselas. Se dirigió a por un trapo cuando entonces sonó la puerta de la habitación. Bulma frenó en seco, ¿quien era? Aquello era raro, no solía venir nadie a estas horas, aún así no tenía miedo. Ahora Bulma estaba muy protegida por Freezer debido a Trunks, así que no tenía por que ser nadie sospechoso. Miró un segundo a Trunks. - espera a mamá aquí, ahora vuelvo y te limpio pequeño diablillo - besó la mejilla de su hijo intentando no mancharse y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se sorprendió al ver una enorme figura, tapada. Parecía un hombre con bastantes músculos, pero llevaba una capucha que cubría su cara todo su cuerpo. Él corazón de Bulma se encogió, tragando saliva pensando quien podría ser... su voz temblaba, no podía casi hablar... ¿se trataría de...? no, no puede ser.

-Hola... Bulma...-

¿Bulma? ¡ sabía su nombre! espera...esa voz... conocía esa voz...la recordaba. Rápidamente, agarró la capucha y descubrió el rostro de aquel hombre.

-¡Nappa!...-

Sí... se trataba de Nappa. Bulma acarició su mejilla apenada, llevaba toda la cara llena de enormes cicatrices y cortes. Bulma tapó su boca apenada, entonces Nappa, la agarró y entraron corriendo dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-No debería estar aquí... no debería - dijo mirando la puerta. Bulma aún no podía creerse eso, desde aquel día que le separaron, nunca supo que fue de él, siempre supuso que estaría muerto.

-Nappa, ¿qué te ha ocurrido... quien ha sido? - Bulma recordaba como desde su infancia Nappa siempre fue un gran apoyo para ella y Vegeta, además de cuanto se arriesgo para que ella intentara escapar aquella vez.

\- Freezer, verás, no tengo mucho tiempo, Bulma, cuando Dodoria te agarró, yo y Raditz fuimos enviados a la sala de torturas, como puedes comprobar en mi cara, nos hicieron cosas muy macabras, - Bulma prestaba atención a todo lo que decía, escapándose alguna lágrima, pensando que aquello era un crimen atroz. Nappa solo quería ayudarles a ella y Vegeta, pero acabó así - después de llevar dos días allí, creía que me moría. No podía más y estaba empezando a perder mis latidos, entonces, una persona me salvó... me salvó la vida Bulma - Bulma estaba asombrada. ¿salvado, por quien? ¿quien se atreve a ir en contra de Freezer?.

-¿Cómo... que te salvaron? quien fue, ¿Nappa? - tragó saliva con una gran intriga, Nappa se disponía a hablar, entonces, apartó a Bulma de su camino, mirando algo asombrado.

El pequeño Trunks tenía su puñito dentro de la boca, chupando un poco de puré que había en su mano. Miraba la tele, fijándose en la novela que solía ver Bulma. Entonces, giró su mirada hacia Nappa, mostrando sus azulados y arrogantes ojos. Nappa parpadeaba, echando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No... no puede ser, Bulma...- Nappa no podía pronunciar palabra. Trunks lo miraba fijamente, con seguridad, demostrando arrogancia. Nappa y se giró un segundo mirando a Bulma- él... - la cara de Nappa se impregnó de una enorme tristeza y nostalgia - él tiene toda su misma cara... reconocería esa mirada arrogante en cualquier lado... -

Bulma bajó la mirada entristecida, cerrando sus ojos haciendo el esfuerzo de no llorar.

-Sí... es mi hijo... Trunks...- tragó saliva y abrió sus ojos, clavandolos en Nappa - Vegeta es su padre- Un enorme silencio se adueñó de toda la sala. Nappa se acercó con unos pasos ligeros hacia el pequeño Trunks, y le ofreció la mano. Trunks con su diminuta manita, agarró el pulgar de Nappa, aprentandolo con fuerza y riendo. Nappa sonrió con una enorme nostalgia, sin duda era hijo del gran Vegeta. Esa fuerza al sostener su pulgar, y por otra parte, parece que aquel bebé no solo había heredado cosas de su padre, la felicidad y alegría de Bulma predominaban en su cara y su sonrisa.

\- Trunks... ¿ese es tu nombre pequeño? - Trunks rió al escuchar su nombre, soltando su pulgar y alzando sus manitas. Sin poder evitarlo, una rebelde lágrima recorría la mejilla de Nappa.

En sus recuerdos, estaba viendo la misma escena, pero un poco cambiada de situación. Un pequeño bebé de un año, con las cejas arrugadas,un rostro orgulloso y unos cabellos negros abundantes, reposaba en los brazos del rey Vegeta. Un joven Nappa arrodillado ante el rey y aquel bebé, escuchaba todo con atención, sorprendido.

-Así pues, Nappa, te encargaras de la educación y los entrenamientos de mi hijo, debes empeñar tu vida en él, para que pueda gobernar nuestro pueblo y nos libere de la esclavitud hacia Freezer...- el rey Vegeta se acercó a Nappa, entregándole a su pequeño. Nappa maravillado observaba como el pequeño movía su cabeza con un rostro enfadado, parecía que no quería separarse de su padre. Un enorme aura de orgullo le invadía, con tan solo un año de edad. Nappa con cuidado, acercó su mano al bebé, observando como lo miraba fijamente con malhumor. Entonces, el pequeño bebé, quizás lo que quiso fue advertir a Nappa de que no lo agarrara en sus brazos, pero aquello para Nappa no fue una advertencia, fue algo hermoso, después de toda una vida de guerrero viendo muertes y conquistando planetas. El bebé, agarró su pulgar con mucha fuerza, apretándolo. Una mirada enfadada le decía que no quería ir a sus brazos, parecía que solo quería ser agarrado por su padre. Vaya, le dolía el pulgar, el pequeño era muy fuerte. Aún así, el rey le obligó a ir a los brazos de Nappa, y el bebé orgulloso, cuando estaba al fin en sus brazos, le apartaba la mirada y le daba pequeñas patadas en el estómago. Bueno...tenía que acostumbrarse a eso - cuida de mi hijo, cuida...de Vegeta -

El dedo pulgar le dolía, justo como aquella vez, solo que al contrario de su padre, Trunks no paraba de sonreír. Nappa se apartó un poco de él, limpiándose aquella lágrima. Vegeta... siempre fue como un hijo para él, algo más que un simple mocoso orgulloso y cabezón al que le ordenaron educar. Bulma desde detrás contemplaba todo en silencio.

-Bulma... Vegeta... - tragó saliva con fuerza, sin querer pronunciar aquello - está...él...- Bulma con una gran sonrisa se acercó a él, abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo, él está vivo...- Nappa se sorprendió al escuchar de aquello, notando como una enorme sensación cubría su cuerpo. ¿Seguía vivo? . Bulma se separó de él, y se dirigió hacia Trunks- he escuchado que escuchado que está vivo, dicho por Shatoshi y Freezer, ...- agarró a su hijo en brazos, sin importarle mancharse de su papilla - sabes... es una razón para seguir viva, Vegeta... Vegeta está vivo, - la emoción se apoderó de Bulma- ¿lo escuchas mi amor? ¡ papá vive, podrás verle algún día! - estrechó a su bebé entre sus brazos, haciendo que riera mucho, y besó su mejilla. Nappa miraba todo con una mirada feliz después de mucho tiempo, al fin estaba feliz. Jamás imaginó poder ver al hijo de Vegeta, aquello era un enorme acontecimiento, y además saber que su príncipe seguía vivo... aquella visita mereció la pena, sí. Bulma se giró mirando a Nappa con el bebé en sus brazos - yo sé...sé que volverá... volverá a por mí, y a por Trunks. Nos dará una vida mejor, nos hará muy felices, al fin...- unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos - al fin seremos una familia, y viviremos en paz, olvidando el pasado...- abrazó a Trunks con fuerza. El pequeño, con una cara triste, limpió las lágrimas de su mamá, dándole besos pequeños en las mejillas. Bulma comenzó a sonreír ante ese gesto, orgullosa de su hijo. Nappa avanzó hacia ella, y acarició la mejilla de Trunks, admirando al pequeño. No solo era fuerte y alegre, si no valiente. Si Vegeta pudiera verlo...sería su orgullo. Entonces Nappa se giró alarmado, escuchando unos ruidos por los pasillos. Recordó entonces porque había ido hasta allí, pero el acontecimiento de Trunks y el saber que Vegeta seguía con vida,le había distraído por completo.

-Bulma, ¡ no hay tiempo! quien me ayudó a escapar, fue...- hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a ambos lados - ¡ fue un revolucionario! - Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida- ¡ era muy fuerte, y aniquiló a los soldados de Freezer sacándonos de allí! estamos escondidos bajo unas cuevas, donde tenemos un cuartel general. Parecía mentira y no podía creerlo, pero son muchísimos los que quieren acabar con Freezer y vengar a sus pueblos , aquel día estaba a punto de morir, él nos llevó allí salvando mi vida, y la de Raditz ...- Bulma abrió sus ojos con fuerza, asombrada. ¿ Un ejercito? Era posible aquello... entonces se acordó de Raditz, con un rostro preocupado - él estaba medio muerto, así que estuvo un año en coma. Actualmente, está con buena salud, pero no puede pelear como antes.- los ruidos se hacían más grandes por los pasillos, parecían soldados alborotados- mierda, no deben saber que sigo vivo y vine aquí, - Nappa alarmado se dirigió hacia la cristalera. Bulma entonces lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! debes saber que Freezer pretende educar a mi hijo, Nappa, ¿qué debo hacer? - lo de la revolución le había asombrado, pero saber que hacer con Trunks era mucho más importante para ella, siendo primordial. Nappa se sorprendió y mostró un rostro de ira.

-Ese desgraciado nos quitó al príncipe Vegeta, no lo permitiré, Bulma yo...- tragó saliva, decidido- cuando el pequeño Trunks cumpla cuatro años, nos veremos el 25 de mayo en la montaña del este en las afueras, y yo a escondidas de Freezer...le proporcionaré una gran educación. - el rostro de Bulma se llenó de alegría, no pudo evitar abrazar a Nappa, aquello era tan importante. Nappa era un gran amigo, recordó el día que Nappa la ayudó a escapar, traicionando a Freezer y ahora le ayudaría con Trunks. Sin duda...era un hombre en el cual su corazón no le cabía en el pecho.

Nappa abrió la cristalera dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes girarse hacia Bulma y Trunks una última vez - Bulma, cuidate, y tu pequeño...- Trunks le miraba asombrado, Nappa esbozó una gran sonrisa - hasta la próxima, ha valido la pena venir hasta aquí, hijo del gran Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyans, espero impacientemente que me muestres tu fuerza, como tu padre hizo, y... no me cabe duda de que volverá a por todos nosotros, jamás dudaré de Vegeta...- entonces sin decir nada más, se fue volando dejando a Bulma asombrada por sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco dudo de Vegeta...- cerró la cristalera, alejándose de ahí, entonces dos soldados abrieron con fuerza las puertas. Bulma les miró sin decir nada, aparentando normalidad.

\- ¿está bien Bulma? ha de saber que se ha detectado a un intruso...- el otro soldado siendo más arrogante, se fiaba poco de Bulma al conocer su historia con Vegeta , y se acercó a ella.

-Hemos oído voces...y a decir verdad, solo está sola...- Bulma se malhumoró, mirándole con desafío.

-¿Sola? ¿qué no ves que estoy con mi hijo? ¿y qué es eso de entrar así? ¿qué pasa si llego a estar desnuda? Pienso hacer que Freezer sepa de esto...- el soldado malhumorado retrocedió dos pasos, y el otro se asustó.

-Tenga piedad...no entraremos más así, no diga nada al maestro Freezer...- se arrodilló como un animal asustado, haciendo que el otro soldado se enfadara aún más.

-No importa, marcharos ya, debo bañar a mi hijo y pasar la tarde con él, vamos, fuera...- El soldado orgulloso la amenazó con la mirada, advirtiéndole lo poco que confiaba en ella, el otro corriendo se fue de allí, y al salir cerraron las puertas. Bulma suspiró y comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno, lo bueno de todo esto es el poder que tengo en esos canallas, no ¿Trunks? - Trunks miraba a su madre asombrado y con una sonrisa la abrazó- dios, mira...- miró su camisa apartándolo un poco - me has manchado a mi también, ¿acaso quieres estropear la ropa de mami? pequeño diablillo... - Trunks reía besando otra vez las mejillas de su madre, y comenzó a caminar con él en brazos hasta el baño. Pues ellos poseían una unión basada en la dulzura y la amabilidad, y con solo un año de edad, el bebé Trunks podía notar cuanto lo amaba su madre, dándole amor y paz.

En un lugar muy remoto de allí, un hombre musculoso y atractivo, se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, de pie. Al parecer allí, era de noche, observaba las estrellas con una mirada decidida, observando el infinito universo. Apretó sus puños y endureció su mirada, mostrando una enorme ira en sus ojos.

-Algún día... volveré a por vosotros...- un recuerdo vino una vez más a su cabeza. ' Consigue el secreto de un super saiyan...'

NOTAS AUTORA: bueno, antes que nada, mil millones de gracias porque gracias a vuestros ánimos, a vuestros comentarios, gracias todo eso que está historia siga adelante es posible. Amo sorprenderos en cada capítulo y me encanta que me escribáis cuando acabáis de leerlos. Estoy muy encariñada hacia esta historia, y pienso darle enormes acontecimientos. Si quisierais hacerme sugerencias, opiniones o cualquier cosa, escribirme algún mensaje privado. ¡Pero no me pidáis spoilers! Jajaja, el curso de esta historia ya lo tengo totalmente marcado, y espero que os guste y os sorprenda tanto como a mí, un gran abrazo.


	9. El pequeño Trunks

NOTAS AUTORA: ¡ perdón ! He estado muy ocupada estas semanas, sobre todo los fines de semana, pero ¡ aquí está! Siento la espera. Ojalá os guste este capítulo, da un giro centrándose en otras cosas, y sigue dando un rumbo. Muchas gracias a las que leéis y apoyáis, vuestros comentarios, y todo, hacéis que esta historia siga adelante. Mil millones de gracias, en fin, ¡ a leer!

El sol iluminaba toda la habitación. Los rayos se posaron sobre su cara, haciendo que lo despertaran. Abrió sus azulados ojos y pudo comprobar que ya era de día. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, para lavarse los dientes y salir de allí, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa, quitándose el pijama y colocándose una muda de un jersey negro y un peto vaquero. Al llegar al salón, en la mesa había una enorme bandeja llena de tostadas, pasteles y chocolate caliente para desayunar, pues a pesar de lo pequeño que era, siempre se ha criado con esos continuos lujos. Miró a ambos lados buscando la mirada de su madre, pero parece ser que no aparecía, así que se dispuso a desayunar solo, encendiendo su programa favorito de las mañanas en la televisión. Una mujer peli azul, estaba peinándose, mientras se cambiaba el pijama colocándose un conjunto de camisa de palabra de honor y pantalón blanco junto a unos tacones rosados. Salió de su habitación y se encontró a su hijo desayunando, engullendo todo con ganas.

-Anda que esperas a mamá, eh ¿pequeño? - se acercó y estrujó la mejilla de Trunks dándole un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Oh, mamá! - el pequeño se apartó de su madre, cruzándose de brazos malhumorado - ¡ ya no soy un bebé, no me trates así!...- Su madre sin hacerle caso le volvió a abrazar.

-Vamos, solo tienes ocho años además, por mucho que crezcas tu siempre serás mi Trunki Trunks - acarició su lila cabellera y comenzó a besar la mejilla de su hijo, haciendo que él se malhumorara de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Mamá, deja de llamarme así, que vergüenza! - Bulma reía y se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a desayunar lo poco que quedaba después de todo lo que había comido Trunks.

Así es, el tiempo había pasado, y el bebé Trunks ahora era un pequeño Trunks de 8 años. Era un muchacho con elegancia, aparte de un noble corazón. Bulma no podía estar más orgullosa de él, a pesar de cuanto Freezer se apegaba a él, el pequeño Trunks seguía manteniendo su personalidad y compostura, y todo era gracias a Nappa. Aquel día, cuando llegó, se presentó a él como un viejo amigo de su madre, y desde bien pequeño le hicieron mantener en secreto todo aquello. Nunca entendió muy bien el porque, pero su madre le había educado con la férrea regla de que no podía hablar con nadie sobre Nappa. Tres días a la semana, se reunía con él en las afueras para entrenar de múltiples maneras. Al contrario, con Freezer simplemente entrenaba en cámaras donde tenía que enfrentarse a aquellos repugnantes seres verdes llamados 'saibaimans'. Freezer acudía casi siempre a mirar sus entrenamientos, con esa sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa. Trunks se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Freezer a su lado, incluso los domingos solía comer con él en el salón de actos, unos suculentos platos que preparaban los cocineros solo para Trunks. Su madre, no podía darle más cariño del que ya le daba, si eso era posible. Era el pilar de su vida, y siempre estaba ahí para cuidarlo y apoyarlo. Quizás aún, no se tomaba muy en serio el que le faltara su figura paterna, ya que se había acostumbrado a estar junto a Freezer, Nappa y su madre. Sentía curiosidad, pero aún no tenía edad para ser muy consciente. Al igual que los entrenamientos, Bulma insistió que su educación también era muy importante, así que un profesor particular le visitaba tres veces a la semana, por las mañanas. Bulma, por el contrario, ya no tenía ningún miedo a Freezer. Confiaba en sí misma y en Nappa, además, el pensamiento hacia Vegeta y su posibilidad de volver, le daba fuerzas cada día. Aunque solo fuera una ilusión, soñaba con una vida tranquila, lejos de allí, con su hijo y Vegeta. Trunks era valiente y fuerte, y sabía de sobra que su hijo no sería un pequeño Freezer, ni mucho menos un guerrero despiadado. Aquel día que se encontró con Nappa, siendo él muy pequeño, le prometió a Bulma que lo educaría a base de valentía, y le enseñaría a ser un guerrero fuerte pero con un buen corazón en la batalla, el coraje. Bulma llorando no supo como agradecerle todo eso a Nappa, ya que corrian el enorme riesgo de ser encontrados. Nappa lo trataba con cariño y paciencia, siempre se dirigia a él como ' la pequeña esperanza' alegando así que si Vegeta no volvía, él sería quien les salvaría de las garras de Freezer. Trunks obviamente no entendía porque se dirigia así a él, pero no le importaba mucho, él solo quería hacerse fuerte, y no pensaba en otra cosa. Era algo en lo que se parecía a su padre, sin duda.

-¡Llego tarde! -Trunks se encontraba saliendo de su cuarto, poniéndose con rapidez el uniforme de batalla. Bulma terminó su taza de café y observaba la prisa de su hijo. Esbozando una risa se acercó a él y lo agarró del pie antes de que echara a volar por la terraza.

\- ¿ No se te olvida algo? - lo miraba con cariño, sonriendo.

-¡No! ¡ mamá si llego tarde Nappa me obligará a hacer cosas más duras! ¡además luego tengo que irme con el tío Freezer! ¡ suéltame! - Bulma lo abrazó con una fuerza tremenda, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

-Tanto tiempo tienes para ellos, pero no para darle un simple abrazo a tu madre... ve anda - lo soltó y Trunks salió de allí disparado. Bulma observaba como se marchaba a lo lejos como si fuera una estrella fugaz en pleno día. Cerró la terraza y suspiró cabizbaja... 'tío Freezer...' cada vez que Trunks decía eso, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Pero bueno...solo le quedaba confiar en Nappa y en el puro corazón de su hijo.

Nappa miraba a ambos lados, sin ver señal del pequeño hijo de Vegeta. Llegaba tarde, como de costumbre. Un pequeño rayo de sol le deslumbró, y una figura caía del cielo. Nappa sonriente, observó como Trunks caía hacia el suelo, aterrizando con sus piernas.

-Buen aterrizaje, pero...- se acercó a él y dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo- como siempre, llegando tarde-

\- ¡auch! - Trunks se rascó la parte del brazo donde le había pellizcado - ¡ ha sido mamá, todos me echáis la culpa a mí! - rechistando se giró cruzándose de brazos, con orgullo. Nappa echó a reír, pensando ' igualito al gran Vegeta' - ¡ no te rías Nappa, que me voy! - Nappa cesó su risa, sonriente.

-Bueno, venga tranquilo arrogante. Bien, vamos a comenzar...- y diciendo esto, Nappa se puso en posición de ataque, a la vez que Trunks. Admiraba ese momento, y que decir... el pequeño justamente tenía la misma posición de ataque de su padre.

Y así transcurrió el día. El típico entrenamiento que solía tener con Nappa, demasiado esfuerzo y alguna que otra batalla. Se encontraban cerca de un riachuelo, empapando sus caras y limpiándose la sudor y los rasguños. Trunks se tiró en el suelo, tumbándose mirando directamente al cielo. Aquello era tan relajante... en el palacio siempre llevaba todo muy ajetreado...los entrenamientos, los actos de honor, las comidas con el tío Freezer... que jaleos. ¿No sería genial vivir apartado en una pequeña casa, en las montañas? sin responsabilidades, sin que aceres... entonces, un momento. Se levantó rápidamente, recordando algo. Aún le quedaba el entrenamiento con Freezer. Como odiaba todo eso, era el día más ajetreado de la semana, cuando tocaban los dos entrenamientos a la vez. Se giró con rapidez, mirando a Nappa.

-¡ Debo irme, lo siento! - Nappa lo detuvo, mirándole fijamente.

-¡Espera! me apetecía recompensarte, sé que últimamente entrenas muy duro, y había pensado que podríamos ir a comer algo...- Trunks se giró mirándolo, y su estómago rugió de una manera tremenda. Siempre que daba todo su potencial, acaba hambriento, como si tuviera que recargarse. Era algo que le había dicho Nappa.

-Mi tío me espera... no puedo faltar...- Nappa bajó su mirada entristecido, además, recordó una vez más que el pequeño aún estaba en manos de ese desgraciado de Freezer. Trunks notó su tristeza, y se compadeció - bueno, puedo escaparme cuando acabe... y podríamos comer algo...- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Nappa sonrió con él.

Nappa solo se movía por los barrios bajos, donde también era muy común el odio hacia Freezer. Siempre iba encapuchado, además, algunos habitantes de aquellos barrios estaban metidos en aquella revolución en secreto, y conocía un bar que frecuentaba, donde el dueño era un gran revolucionario... Obviamente, eran demasiado discretos. Siempre iba allí solo pero, le apetecía llevar a Trunks para que conociera otras cosas, no solo los lujos. Claro, él aún era un niño, no podía saber nada de la maldad de Freezer, ni mucho menos de la revolución. Debía disfrutar su infancia, y quizás en unos años estaría preparado para saberlo.

\- a las ocho... en la calle ' luz del oeste ' ¿ de acuerdo? - Trunks asintió levantando su dedo pulgar en forma de 'OK' y salió de allí volando a toda mecha. Nappa suspiró... ' si solo Vegeta pudiera ver el potencial de su hijo...' pensó mientras recordaba los perfectos movimientos de Trunks en la batalla ' estaría muy orgulloso de él... '

Freezer estaba andando hacia la sala de entrenamientos. La hora se acercaba, y estaba impaciente por ver los avances de su futuro heredero. Trunks corriendo entró en la habitación, se cambió con un uniforme nuevo, ya que el otro quedó destrozado, se lavó la cara y peinó un poco, y salió corriendo de allí. Otra de las férreas reglas de Bulma, ' cuando entrenes con Nappa, no dejes ni la más mínima señal, ve impecable, y que Freezer jamás lo note '. En realidad, ¿por qué? pero... así le habían educado así que estaba acostumbrado, y su edad aún no le daba importancia a esos temas misteriosos. Su madre no se encontraba en el cuarto, ya que ayudaba a los científicos y creaba nuevos inventos para la comodidad de la ciudad. Por lo menos, la ciencia llenaba un poco su día a día, ya que le encantaba.

Trunks corriendo llegó a la sala de entrenamientos, para su sorpresa, Freezer ya estaba allí.

-¡Llegas tarde! ¿Dónde estabas? - le miraba con las cejas arrugadas y cara de pocos amigos. Trunks tragó saliva, buscando una excusa. Con una sonrisa fingida, se rascó su cabeza.

-Estaba...dormido...- comenzó a reír, intentando calmar la situación- anoche me quedé hasta tarde viendo la tele, ¿qué le voy a hacer, tío? -

-¿Insinuás que debería quitarte la televisión para que no la veas por la noche? - Trunks se alarmó cambiando su cara, y se inclinó ante él.

-¡ no, no! ¡ no lo haré más lo juro! la tele no por favor...- Freezer gruñó, dándole la espalda.

-Eres un consentido materialista... pero luego tus resultados son siempre excelentes, y eso es lo único que me importa, pero ten cuidado...-

-¡ Sí, lo siento tío! - ¿ten cuidado? ?¿ a qué se referiría?...

Después de eso, entró en la cámara, aniquilando todos los obstáculos y a esos bichos verdes asquerosos.

-Ponle la potencia a tope... con la prueba más dura... y pon a más saibaimans...- obedeciendo el vigilante de la cámara, entró a más bichos y puso la gravedad más alta. Freezer observaba por la cámara todos sus movimientos, siempre sonreía con arrogancia orgulloso de él , pero algo no encajaba. Se supone que Trunks llevaba una vida simple y cómoda, pero solo entrenaba con él. ¿cómo avanzaba tanto en tan poco tiempo? y esas excusas... tan baratas. Olía a chamusquina, pero... prefería no hacer mucho caso. Trunks era muy fuerte, lo hacía todo perfecto, y era lo único que le interesaba. Igual el mocoso entrenaría a solas, o se dedicaba a otras cosas, para nada podría imaginarse lo que en realidad ocurria. Por primera vez en años la audacia de Freezer había disminuido, y quizás fuera debido al ocuparse tanto con aquel pequeño. ¿ le tenía cariño a Trunks? quien sabe, Freezer es un enfermo mental, y malvado. Pero quizás si que podría desarrollar algún sentimiento por una vez en su puñetera vida.

El entrenamiento acabó y Trunks con una reverencia se despidió de Freezer.

-Espera, ¿no te quedas a comer algo con tu tío? ¿estás hambriento verdad? - a decir verdad su estómago no podía más. Entre el entrenamiento de Freezer y Nappa, estaba que se desmayaba de hambre. Pero debía esperar a reunirse con Nappa aunque... aún faltaban 20 minutos y la comida que preparaban los cocineros de palacio estaba tan deliciosa...

-Bueno... solo un poco es que... bueno, luego tengo que estudiar unas cosas que me mandó... mi profesor particular...- bien, buena excusa. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Eres aplicado y también muy fuerte, solo te robaré veinte minutos sobrino...- ambos caminaron hacia la enorme cocina de palacio. Nada más llegar, comenzaron a sacarle a Trunks unos platos suculentos, haciendo que los devorara con ganas y sin modales. Freezer lo miraba con atención, uno, dos... diez platos se había comido. Era increíble ver todo lo que comen estos saiyans... Entonces Trunks se fijó en el reloj colgado de la pared. ¡Las ocho! Mierda...

-¡tío , lo siento , lo siento! ¡ no puedo quedarme más, debo estudiar! - con una reverencia, se marchó de allí corriendo. Freezer no le había dado permiso para hacerlo, pero no importaba. Estaban en confianza, y era algo que solo le permitía a Trunks. Maldita sea...¿se estaría volviendo un blando?

Nappa estaba esperando en una esquina, encapuchado. Como era de esperar, el pequeño llegaba tarde. Alguien le dio un golpe por la espalda y lo sorprendió. El pequeño Trunks le sacó la lengua, burlándose de él.

-¡ Te asusté! - reía a carcajadas, llamando la atención. Nappa le tapó la boca, temiendo que alguien le descubriera.

-¡No grites, sé discreto! se supone que tú vienes de palacio... no deben saberlo o serán pesados contigo y te llevarán a casa de nuevo, ¿vale? - sí, aquello era una buena excusa para que se mantuviera callado. Trunks asintió en silencio, sonriendo. Comenzaron a caminar, y Nappa tapaba en todo momento su rostro. Trunks no le dio importancia ya que solo pensaba en comer. Entonces un ruido les sacó de su conversación. Un hombre bastante desfavorecido, con las ropas rotas,y barba, se encontraba tirando en un callejón. Parece ser que un hostelero estaba gritándole.

-¡me debes mucho dinero, maldito borracho, además de todo lo que as roto!, ¡ si quieres beber vete a otra parte, y púdrete!¡ aquí ya no eres bienvenido!- Nappa agarró a Trunks y se lo llevó rápido de allí. No le gustaba que viera ese tipo de cosas, aunque cosas del mundo real.

Bajaron unas cuatro o cinco calles más, y llegaron a aquel sitio. Trunks miraba aquel edificio de arriba a abajo, ¿aquello era un restaurante? no lo aparentaba.

\- El bar status... - leyó en el cartel - ¿y esto es un bar? no lo parece...-

-Es un bar, discreto... para personas tranquilas...- en realidad el dueño al ser un revolucionario no quería llamar mucho la atención. Pero eso era otra excusa fácil para el pequeño.

-Bueno da igual, ¡ entremos!- a pesar de haber comido con Freezer, aún seguía hambriento.

Entraron y Trunks pidió todo lo que a Nappa le permitía su dinero, uno o dos platos, pero la tripa del pequeño seguía con hambre.

-Uoh... solo me gustaría uno o dos platos más...- entonces un hombre, se acercó a ellos ofreciéndoles un enorme plato de carne. Les guiñó el ojo, y añadió : ' a este plato invita la casa '. Nappa le miró sonriendo, agradeciéndole el gesto, pues ese hombre había podido lograr reconocer a Nappa, ya que se solían ver en las reuniones secretas revolucionarias.

La puerta del bar se abrió, y Trunks se quedó impactado. Era el hombre de antes, de aquel callejón. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra, y comenzó a pedir whisky. Nappa seguía comiendo aquel plato gratis, y no se había dado cuenta. Aquel tipo, tosía mientras bebía, y parece que era mal mirado por todo el mundo. Al estar en palacio, no estaba acostumbrado a ver esas cosas, entonces ocurrió algo que le hizo estremecerse. Aquel tipo, se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Trunks sintió un escalofrío, sin ninguna explicación, y se levantó de allí con rapidez.

-Debo irme, mamá no sabe que he salido de palacio, me prohibió hace tiempo ir por la ciudad, lo siento...- Nappa iba a decirle algo, pero antes de poder pararlo, salió de allí con mucha rapidez.

Trunks fuera de aquel bar, tomó aire, y suspiró. Entonces sintió una fría mano en su hombro. Se giró sorprendido a toda prisa, para quedarse impactado. Era aquel tipo desfavorecido y borracho. Le miraba fijamente, con un rostro arrugado.

-¿Nos conocemos...? me suenas mucho, ¿sabes? -

-Esto...- Trunks se puso nervioso- no, lo siento, de hecho no vivo por aquí que digamos...es imposible, adiós...- se giró y se dispuso a volar con prisa, pero le paró de nuevo.

-Vamos... te pareces a alguien que yo conozco muy bien. Oh sí... ¿tú eres Trunks?-

Trunks abrió sus ojos con fuerza, sin creer lo que oía. ¡sabía su nombre y quien era!¡nunca había salido de palacio antes, no podía ser! comenzó a asustarse, sin saber con quien hablaba,¿ acaso le conocía?

-¿qué? perdone no sé de que habla... lo siento, debo irme -

-Oh sí, sé bien de que hablo. Tu madre, la chica de pelo azul, y Freezer, el emperador, ¿no?-

Ahora enserio, eso se estaba complicado demasiado. ¡conocía a su madre! no, eso no podía estar pasando.- sí, tú eres el ojo derecho de Freezer ¿no? vaya... ¿sabes que antes él tenía otro ojo derecho? no te fíes de él, te tirará a la basura...-

-Perdona de nuevo, no sé de que hablas.- Trunks era listo, pues se negaba a reconocer sus preguntas- yo no soy nada de eso, así que...- entonces aquel tipo interrumpió con una gran risa.

-Te piensas que soy estúpido, Trunks... seguramente has recibido una vida lujosa y tranquila, ¿no? mientras tipos como yo, nos pudrimos así. Supongo que no sabes nada sobre el pasado... vamos, ¿no tienes curiosidad? ...-

-¿Qué, a que te refieres?...- Trunks le miraba agitado y sorprendido.

-Lo sabes bien... preguntale al cabrón de Freezer que ocurrió hace ocho años... con su sobrino...-

-¿su sobrino? ... es usted un mentiroso...- apretó sus puños. Aún así, intentaba mantener la compostura, sin reconocer nada. ¿Cómo que sobrino? ¡Trunks era el único sobrino de Freezer! así ha sido siempre. Aquel tipo echó a reír de nuevo.

-Venga, ¿me tomas el pelo? ¿ no sabes nada, mocoso? pues sí...preguntale...oh, y antes de marcharte...- le agarró y se acercó a su oído - preguntale por tu padre, te he reconocido, porque tienes toda su misma cara... ¿qué pasa, nunca te has preguntado muchas cosas sobre tu cómoda vida? quizás yo pueda revelarte algo, pequeño mocoso...- Aquel tipo se dispuso a pegarle un enorme puñetazo en el estómago, pero Trunks siendo un gran luchador, pudo alejarse a tiempo. Salió de allí volando a toda mecha, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quizás le habría dado a ese tipo su merecido por intentar atacarlo desprevenido, pero todo eso, las cosas que le dijo le pillaron pos sorpresa. Su mente ahora estaba en blanco.

Llegó a la terraza de su habitación, y entró con fuerza. Bulma se sorprendió, mirando fijamente a su hijo. Corriendo se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-¡ Nene! ¿donde estabas? me tenias tan preocupada, - comenzó a acariciar su cara, con amor pero mal humor a la vez- ¡ no vuelvas a andar por ahí sin avisarme, me oyes! ¡ espero que no hayas salido fuera! - Trunks con malhumor se apartó de ella, sin importarle lo que decía- cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¡ solamente estaba preocupada! ¿dime, no quieres cenar conmigo? - Trunks se giró clavando los ojos en ella, llenos de lágrimas y ira.

-¡Déjame! - corriendo se marchó de allí, entrando en su habitación y dando un enorme portazo. Bulma se llevó sus manos a su boca, entristecida. ¿Qué le ocurría a su pequeño? ¿por qué había actuado así? Entonces se derrumbó en el suelo, recordando muchas cosas negativas del pasado.

Trunks se tumbó en su cama, sollozando y sin saber que hacer. Entonces, por fin después de ocho años... ocurrió. La curiosidad de Trunks, había sido despertada.


	10. Ansiedad, frustración y lluvia

Los rayos de sol entraban de una vez más de lleno en toda la habitación. Se levantaba un día más en aquella vida tan pesada. Se acercó a la ventana, para observar aquel destellado cielo que se veía desde su cristalera. Miró la puerta del baño de su habitación y decidió que era hora de darse una ducha. En silencio, entró y encendió el agua caliente, dejando que cayera por su cuerpo. Al salir, se secó sus cabellos, mirándose al espejo notando seriedad en su rostro, cabizbajo, se dirigió a por su ropa. Saliendo del cuarto, volvió a encontrar ese monótono desayuno que todas las mañanas estaba ahí cuando él despertaba. En silencio comenzó a comérselo. Una peli azul bastante cansada , con un poco de ojeras, un blasón de tirantes y una bata de seda fina y lujosa, salía del otro cuarto, al parecer, estuvo una noche más sin dormir. Se dirigió hacia un vaso de agua y agarró una pastilla, no sin antes dirigirse hacia su hijo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días hijo...- Bulma se apartó y se tomó aquella pastilla. Trunks la miraba fijamente, con sus azulados ojos heredados de ella fijos.

-¿Otra vez... tomas esos fármacos? ¿piensas que son tu solución?...- Bulma se giró de sopetón, mirando fijamente a su hijo, entristecida. Se fijó un segundo en esos ojos azules, como el mar, clavados en ella, los ojos de su hijo estaban tan... estaban tan vacíos...

Ahora ya no veía a un niño risueño y feliz, eso había cambiado. Ahora Trunks era un joven guerrero de 16 años, fuerte y con educación. Aún recuerda aquel día que todo cambió... aquel día que Trunks se reveló... Bulma se inundó de sus recuerdos.

Después de un tiempo, Trunks comenzó a estar desanimado, como deprimido. Su madre sabía de sobra lo alegre y vivo que era él, y como se las arreglaba siempre para llevar todo al día, los estudios, los entrenamientos... Pero algo había cambiado. En la fiesta de su décimo cumpleaños, Bulma notó como su hijo ya no disfrutaba de esas cosas, a pesar de las enormes fiestas que le solía preparar Freezer. A la noche cuando estaban solos, Bulma se atrevió a hablar con su hijo. ' ¿Qué ocurre Trunks?' ... pero su hijo pronunció algo que la descolocó por completo, y jamás se le olvidaría. ' Mamá... ¿quien es mi padre, donde está?' . Desde entonces, la relación de ellos cambió. Entraron en una espiral de secretos y desconfianza, ¿cómo decirle a Trunks que fue su adorado ' Tío Freezer' el que destruyó sus vidas? No podía... y Trunks jamás podría entender el pasado, él ya estaba formando una manera de pensar. Con el tiempo esa no fue la única pregunta, también se cuestionó a Nappa, se cuestionó muchísimas cosas. Después de ver como su madre rechazaba sus respuestas, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había sido toda su vida engañado. Siempre con las reglas que su madre le imponía, y cubriendo secretos de donde estaba o con quien se encontraba, como lo de Nappa. Una frustración enorme se formó dentro de Trunks, equivocándose con su madre, sin saber nada. Además después de aquello Bulma volvió a recaer en aquella depresión, y solo notar como su hijo le reclamaba todo eso le provocaba tremendos ataques de ansiedad, recordando su pasado, recordando como Shatoshi abusaba de ella aquellas noches cuando Trunks solo era un bebé. Así pues, Trunks se despegó un poco de su madre, pero la seguía amando como si cada día fuera el último.

Volviendo al presente, Trunks tomaba el último sorbo de café ya que llevaba unos meses de exámenes bastantes duros, y debía marcharse. Bulma no le contestó, solo miraba esos vacíos ojos que pedían a gritos respuestas, pero era algo que tenía miedo de proporcionarle, ¿y si Trunks no lo entendía? ¿ y si reaccionaba mal? cosas horribles podrían pasar. Trunks se dirigió hacia ella, dándole un abrazo un poco seco, pero al que Bulma se aferró con todas sus fuerzas y lágrimas en sus ojos en el cuerpo de su hijo. Él susurró, ' me marcho ' y agarrando unos cuantos libros salió de allí. Bulma se cayó en el suelo derrumbada observando como su hijo se alejaba. ¿en qué momento había dejado que ocurriera esto? ella era una simple hija de un científico, Vegeta un príncipe que habían destruido su planeta y trabajaba para Freezer. Jamás pensó que ocurriría esto, solo miraba a su hijo y pensaba ' en que momento nos hemos perdido así...deberías estar feliz, al lado de tu padre'. Y claro... existía aquella posibilidad de que Vegeta siguiera vivo pero siendo sinceros,... habían pasado 16 años, y ahora cada día perdía más esperanzas de ello. ¿Cómo sacar su vida adelante? De nuevo se echó una copa de vino, mezclando sus pastillas, intentando olvidarse de todo aquello.

Trunks andaba a paso ligero por los pasillos, notando como todos aquellos soldados se arrodillaban ante él al verlo pasar. Cabizbajo, sin nervios ni emociones, se dirigía hacia uno de los pisos bajos. Al parecer, su tío Freezer pensó que su 'sobrino' Trunks necesitaba un estimulo, así que escogió a unos cuantos chicos de su edad de las familias más prestigiosas de su fortaleza y los introdujo en las clases de Trunks. Los padres no se podían creer que sus hijos fueran tan 'privilegiados' de estudiar en el palacio de Freezer junto a Trunks. Al abrir aquella puerta, Trunks no solo se encontró con cuatro chicos desconocidos y su profesor, si no con algo más. Una chica giró la cabeza cuando él entró. Sus ojos eran enormes, radiantes, azules. Su pelo era de un color azulado verdoso, no como el azul de su madre, si no como más bien un turquesa. Era bastante largo, le podría llegar hasta las rodillas. Lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas con unos enormes lazos blancos preciosos, a juego con su vestido blanco de falda con encajes y medias con lazos. Tragó saliva, mirándola fijamente, el profesor lo llamó por su nombre así que saliendo de sus pensamientos decidió sentarse. La clase transcurrió, los demás chicos le hacían la pelota a Trunks, y también intentaban coquetear con esa chica. Al acabar, el profesor pasó lista, para comprobar que todos habían asistido. Entonces pronunció, 'Darina' a lo que aquella chica de blanco, levantó su elegante brazo, diciendo que era ella.

Darina... Trunks salia de allí pensando en aquello. Parecía la primera vez en muchos años que se sentía... emocionado. Los días que solía estudiar, Freezer le dejaba algunas vías libres, y entrenaban al final de la semana. Así que sin tener nada que hacer, simplemente se dedicaba a ir a su habitación, y ponerse a realizar inventos en su habitación. Compartía esa afición de su madre, ya que la ciencia le relajaba y le permitía escapar de esa extraña y misteriosa vida que llevaba. Pero algo le hizo dar dos pasos atrás. Tras la puerta de la habitación, se escuchaban los gritos y lloros de su madre, seguramente debido a uno de sus muchos ataques de ansiedad. ¿Por qué siempre se dedicaba a hacer lo mismo? Trunks sentía que todo eso le estaba matando, y el mundo se lo estaba tragando, eso era algo que ocurría todos los días. Frustrado salió de allí corriendo decidido a irse lejos, lejos y quizás nunca volver. Ese pequeño bajón le hizo pensar en varias cosas... ¿por qué su madre le ocultaba tantas cosas? ¿ por qué todos se negaban a decirle la verdad? el recuerdo de aquel hombre que se encontró en la calle y le dijo todas esas cosas estaba grabado en su memoria, cada día, y a veces ni le dejaba dormir. Al parecer, se topó con alguien, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al su sorpresa, se chocó nada más ni nada menos que con aquella chica... Darina.

-¡Perdona! estaba... pensativo, ¿estás bien? - le tendió la mano, hablándole con amabilidad-

-Oh... no te preocupes no tienes de que disculparte...- esbozó una sonrisa angelical, maravillando a Trunks mientras agarraba su mano. Ambos se quedaron varios minutos mirándose, entonces Trunks pudo notar un pequeño tono rojizo en las pálidas mejillas de la chica. Alguien debía romper el hielo.

-Darina...¿verdad? - Ella reaccionó con timidez.

-Sí...¿Trunks...sobrino de Freezer? - rió con amabilidad, entonces Trunks agarró su mano, besando sus nudillos. En realidad, nunca había estado con una chica antes, solo las veía por la terraza en la ciudad. Pero algo si le hizo aprender su madre, debía ser caballeroso con ellas, y tratarlas con delicadeza. Darina se tiñó de rojo por completo.

-Encantado... - Ella se separó de él con vergüenza, pero a la vez asombrada de esos gestos en él. Normalmente los chicos solo se acercaban a ella con piropos y hablares vulgares sobre su belleza. Pero Trunks... parecía distinto. ¿sería por ser de la clase alta? ¿de ser el sobrino de Freezer?- ¿aún andas por estos pasillos?

-Bueno yo... este, estoy esperando a mi padre. Debería haber venido a por mí pero...- bajó su mirada- de seguro está trabajando, y se habrá olvidado...suele pasar - esbozó una sonrisa apenada. Trunks no pudo evitar notar como esos ojos se entristecían, y perdían brillo. Así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba... ser él mismo y sacar la nobleza que llevaba en su corazón.

-Puedo llevarte... si lo deseas...- Darina le miró fijamente, sorprendida- bueno... yo jamás he salido de aquí así que deberás ... deberás guiarme...- se rascó su lila cabellera con una humilde sonrisa. Darina dudó unos instantes. Sus padres eran sobre protectores, y ella jamás había tenido contacto con un chico a pesar de cuantos pretendientes tenía. Pero... él era el sobrino de Freezer, admirado y una de las personas más importantes en ese planeta, así que... no había nada de malo, eran razones de sobra para confiar. Y de seguro sus padres se sorprenderían si la vieran con alguien como él, así que no tendrían porque decirle nada malo... Trunks le tendió la mano, y ella con gusto la agarró aceptando con una sonrisa.

A decir verdad, los nervios de Trunks eran tremendos, no solo por estar con una chica, si no porque jamás había vuelto a salir desde aquel incidente con aquel borracho. La calle y la ciudad eran una de sus pesadillas. Se acercó a una enorme cristalera y la abrió notando como el aire le daba de lleno en la cara. Unas nauseas y nervios subían por su estómago, recordando aquel día y todos los malos momentos de su vida. Entonces se giró para ver a aquella chica. Su larga cabellera, era movida por el viento, su pelo, dejaba un aroma curioso en el ambiente, un aroma dulce y suave. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz del sol, y su mano, apretaba con fuerza y nervios la mano de Trunks. ¿Qué demonios? Ahora tenía a esa chica a su lado, y le debía un favor. Era momento de superar esa pesadilla de su pasado y por cierto... ella se veía demasiado hermosa. Con una sonrisa confiada, Trunks la miró y se acercó a ella.

-Agarrate fuerte, y no te sueltes, ¿de acuerdo? - Darina la miró con un interrogante en la cara, sin saber a que se refería. Bueno... ella esperaba que Trunks la llevara en algún coche lujoso hasta casa. Cual fue su sorpresa que la agarró por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y se lanzaron al vacío, un grito enorme salió de su boca, asustada, pero entonces notaba como se elevaba en el cielo. Trunks estaba volando junto a ella, notaba como el aire movía sus largos cabellos y Trunks lucía una enorme sonrisa. Lo conocía de apenas unas horas pero... aquello era muy agradable y sin saber porque... se sentía muy segura en sus brazos. Parecía una conexión de confianza mutua, como si hubieran chocado el uno con el otro por cosa del destino. Trunks amaba aquella sensación, hacia años que no volaba libremente, se sentía en libertad, olvidándose de todas sus pesadillas. Y que decir... que además llevaba un ángel en sus brazos.

Pero... no en todos los lugares todo era un momento de color rosa. Bulma se encontraba llorando en los brazos de un encapuchado. Al parecer, hacía tres meses que Nappa no veía a Trunks, y con una tremenda preocupación, aquel día, decidió después de algunos años acudir de incognito a la terraza de Bulma, a echar un vistazo. Ella lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos, justo como aquella última vez cuando le comentó que Trunks había empezado a preguntar por su padre.

-Él... está muy extraño, le miro a sus ojos y últimamente están... están tan vacíos, apena sonríe... y yo... siento que no puedo más...- Bulma gritaba sollozando, sin poder aguantar esa situación en su difícil vida luchando contra el pasado e intentando sacar a su hijo adelante. Nappa cabizbajo la abrazaba con fuerza, intentando calmarla. Entonces disipó una caja de pastillas cerca de ellos.

-No deberías tomar esas cosas... todo eso son baratijas que solo camuflan la ansiedad, son mentiras...- Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mirando fijamente a Nappa.

-Es lo mismo que me dijo mi hijo...- bajó su mirada.

-Y tiene razón...- Nappa se acercó a esos fármacos y los tiró a la basura. Conociendo a Trunks, seguro que odiaba y le frustraba ver a su madre tomando esas cosas. Bulma se tapo su cara, llorando de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? a pesar de todo intento que mi hijo sea feliz... pero él .. parece que esta disgustado conmigo por ocultarle todo, como si me odiara, solo lo hago por su bien, por él...- comenzó a respirar rápido, notando como le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad. Nappa agarró las muñecas de Bulma con fuerza, haciendo que la mirara fijamente.

-¡ tranquilizate, vale! ¡él no te odia, te ama! ¿sabes cuantas tardes ha venido a verme preocupado por ti? sabe que no estás bien y para colmo no sabe nada de su padre, no sabe nada de porque le ocultamos tantas cosas desde niño.- Bulma le escuchaba sorprendida, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Nappa poco a poco soltó sus muñecas- solo...debes entenderlo, lo único que puedes hacer por él es que te vea bien... deberías contarle toda la verdad... y toda la oscuridad que Freezer esconde, toda la verdad de su padre...-

-Pero... ¿y sí él no lo acepta? ¿y si no nos cree? Seguro que Freezer hará de las suyas para cambiarlo y quitarme a mi hijo...- echó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Pero, ¿por qué debe ser así? ¿ no te fijas que de el miedo nos domina? ¡ hay que hacerle frente! debemos ser fuertes, Freezer pudo haber controlado nuestro pasado, pero no podemos consentir que gobierne en el futuro de Trunks, aún podemos salvarlo a él...- Bulma se sorprendió con las palabras de Nappa. Su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo, acordándose del día que Vegeta la dejó marchar para que Nappa la mandara a otro planeta, fijándose en algo,... el miedo. Siempre habían tenido miedo, Freezer siempre ha gobernado sus vidas, sus emociones...sus días.- Bulma, dejámelo a mí... hablaré con él, le contaré todo...-

\- Tienes razón... el miedo puede con nosotros, y ya basta pero...No...¿no debería ser su madre quien le debe contar todo?...- bajó su mirada apenada.

-Entre vosotros ahora hay mucha tensión... sería mejor que yo intentara decírselo de una manera tranquila, él siempre ha confiado mucho en mí, tú ahora necesitas descansar un poco, ve y tumbate, intentaré por todos los medios que Trunks entienda bien todo lo que tenga que decirle...- Acompañó a Bulma hasta su habitación, mientras ella andaba preocupada.

-Pero... ¿seguro, crees que es lo mejor?...- Nappa asintió, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

-Descansa tranquila, traeré a tu hijo de vuelta con la mente despejada...- sonrió mientras Bulma le abrazaba, susurrando un 'gracias por todo, jamás podré pagarte toda tu ayuda, viejo amigo' notando como se dejaba caer en la cama con un cansancio profundo.

Trunks se encontraba en una cafetería al parecer bastante visitada por mucha gente. Los padres de Darina no se encontraban en casa, así que no podía dejarla por las calles sola hasta que ellos llegaran, aunque a decir verdad eso le vino a Trunks como anillo al dedo. Trunks miraba a su alrededor, observando a todo tipo de gente, mientras Darina tomaba un té de hierbas. Jamás había salido de palacio, solo aquella vez con Nappa y pasó lo que pasó, estaba maravillado, a su día a día solo veía soldados haciéndole reverencias.

-Bueno... la vida en palacio debe ser muy cómoda... aquí en la ciudad todo es muy ajetreado - sonrió Darina, bebiendo un sorbo.

-Tampoco te creas... me ajetrea mucho que nadie hable conmigo en serio, solamente me respetan y me hacen la pelota, además, Trunks estudia, Trunks entrena... de arriba a abajo, mi tío es bastante pesado...- Trunks rió, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, era la primera vez que se relacionaba con alguien, en aquel palacio encerrado, jamás había hablado con alguien enserio ni tenia ni un solo amigo, solo soledad.

-Entiendo...- Darina esbozó una risa floja, entonces se tapó su boca. Trunks la miró extrañado- bueno, no me gusta mostrar mi risa, es un poco ridícula...- Trunks miró fijamente sus ojos con sinceridad.

-¿De veras? yo pienso que estás bastante bonita cuando ríes...- puede ser que se estuviera pasando, pero a decir verdad no tenia nada de vergüenza. Darina se sonrojó con fuerza,y Trunks sonrió pensando que aún estaba más hermosa cuando se sonrojaba. Por lo contrario, Darina no podía creer que alguien tan importante como el sobrino de Freezer y lindo como Trunks le dijera aquellas cosas, parecía un sueño. Ambos se miraban y comenzaron a reír sin saber porque.

Todo transcurrió bastante bien, tanto que sin darse cuenta casi era de noche, salieron de aquella cafetería, contemplando el atardecer. No les importaba, andaban despreocupados hablando por las calles, sobre sus gustos, sus vidas, entre otras cosas. Entonces Trunks sintió un pequeño choque con alguien. Parecía una persona encapuchada hasta las cejas, ni se le veía la cara apenas. Trunks sin importancia siguió andando, hasta dejar a aquella hermosa chica en su casa. Se despidieron con amabilidad, pero sin embargo, él no prefería besar sus blancas mejillas, aún así se conformó con besar los nudillos de su fina mano antes de marcharse de allí. 'Espero verte mañana...' susurró mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Trunks suspiró... al parecer la ciudad no era tan mala. Comenzó a caminar por las calles con una sonrisa tranquila... parecía que volvía a estar vivo de nuevo, aquella chica le había ayudado a escapar de su monotonía. Sin darse cuenta, las calles estaban ya casi vacías, la gente estaba ya en sus hogares con sus familias y sus tranquilas vidas.

Trunks caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando como las nubes ya se escondían en el cielo y la luna comenzaba a salir. Desprevenido y sonriente, no se dio cuenta de que alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en una pierna, dejándolo en el suelo con dolor intenso en el tobillo.

-Miralo... el tierno sobrino de Freezer tirado en el suelo, sin nada, con un dolor... y que decir, ¡ cuanto has crecido! , estas flojo chico, ¿las mujeres nos hacen perder la cabeza eh? Dime, ¿me recuerdas?- Trunks abrió sus ojos con fuerza, desesperado y reconociendo esa voz. La misma voz de hace unos años, aquel tipo de sus pesadillas, el que le contó todas esas cosas. - yo también perdí la cabeza por una malnacida mujer... ¿quieres saber por quien? ...- Trunks comenzó a intentar levantarse, pero el dolor predominaba en él- no me estas escuchando...- aquel tipo se acercó a él dándole otra fuerte patada en aquella herida, haciendo que gritara de intenso dolor. Agarró sus lilas cabellos con desprecio, levantando su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. - yo perdí la cabeza por la desgraciada de tu madre...- Trunks iba a devolverle un buen golpe cuando justo quedó en shock - sí... veo que aún no te han contado nada, pues el embarazo que le causaste a tu madre tubo grandes problemas en su pasado... - Trunks no podía responder. Ya le costó superar lo de la otra vez, pero esta vez, le había dejado muerto. ¿Su madre? ¿él, la conocía?- bueno, no debo ocultarme más... ya que pienso matarte en este mismo momento y vengarme de mi tío y tu madre, yo soy...- levantó un enorme puñal mientras agarraba a Trunks de sus cabellos, él en shock con los ojos nulos , estaba bloqueado en sus pensamientos, entonces alguien apareció, agarrando la mano de aquel tipo. Retorció su muñeca haciendo que gritara de dolor y lo apartó lejos. Trunks consiguió ponerse de rodillas, reaccionando un poco ante aquella escena. Aquel tipo ¿le había salvado? entonces se dio cuenta... de que ese otro tipo era con el que se había chocado hace un rato atrás. Comenzaron a enzarzarse en una pelea, pero no duró ni un segundo, aquel otro tipo agarró su cuello, y Trunks adivinó algo... parecía que tenía intención de acabar con él. Pudo notar que ese tipo luchaba con una enorme rabia, y retorció todos los huesos de su adversario. Una tremenda lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Aquel enmascarado estampó al borracho en la pared agarrándolo del cuello, y algo sorprendió a Trunks. El borracho que le había malherido la pierna antes, comenzó a gritar asustado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Qué haces, qué estás haciendo...! - Aquel enmascarado le interrumpió antes de que hablara más.

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace muchos años...- entonces rompió su cuello, matándolo. Trunks miraba todo sin saber como reaccionar, un tremendo miedo se apoderó de él. Ahora que había pasado eso, ¿ese tipo lo mataría a él? Un enorme temor y ansiedad mezclado con las lluvias que caían en su piel, hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a flojear, aquel enmascarado le miraba fijamente, acercándose a él. No podía ser, ¿sería ese su final? todo era tan misterioso... unas sombras se apoderaban de Trunks, haciéndole caer en un profundo desmayo.

La lluvia sonaba con fuerza en las calles y en las montañas truenos caían.

-¡Mierda! ¿donde está? Su Ki estaba por las calles, ¡estoy seguro! - un angustiado Nappa, volaba con rapidez, mirando por todos los lugares. Su preocupación creía por momentos, y un presentimiento le decía que algo gordo y tremendo se avecinaba. ¿Donde se encontraba Trunks? Sentía que su alma se desgarraba por momentos, y no solo eso, también cargaba la angustia de Bulma en sus espaldas, notando la preocupación por su hijo.


End file.
